Los poderes de la estrella
by Sahure
Summary: Poco mas de un año después de los eventos en "Los poderes de la oscuridad" Sakura y Shaoran entienden las consecuencias de la magia y su balance, y ahora más que nunca necesitarán ayuda para enfrentar el nuevo reto. Los personajes de SCC, xxxHolic y TRC pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia y los personajes originales son de nuestra autoría
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena ya conocida, aquel campo de cerezos donde ella estaba arrodillada enfrente de Adalius, ambos magos tratando de salvar la vida de Lan que yacía en el suelo sin vida.

_-Recuerda que la magia es un balance, y todo aquello que hacemos tiene su consecuencia, negativa o positiva-_ decía el de ojos dorados a la chica

"_Otra vez este sueño…"_ pensó la castaña con preocupación, últimamente ese recuerdo o sueño se hacía recurrente. Justo en ese momento pasó algo que llamó su atención, Adalius la miraba fijamente, nunca había pasado con anterioridad

_-Me temo que esta vez no es sólo un recuerdo, pequeña-_ la voz de Adalius salía con un deje de tristeza mientras besaba las manos de Sakura, la chica no sabia como reaccionar _-Sé que podrás pequeña, eres fuerte-_ terminó de decir el chico mientras la abrazaba con sentimiento. De un pronto a otro, Sakura sintió una gran pesadez y vio cómo todo se quedaba oscuro

… … … … … … …

La pesadez y sentimiento de vacío que sentía Sakura en todo su cuerpo causó que despertara de su profundo sueño. Al abrir los ojos, le tomó un momento ajustarse a la escasa luz del lugar.

-_¿Dónde estoy?-_ preguntó para sí misma mientras trataba de que sus extremidades respondieran.

Después de unos minutos logró sentarse y notó que estaba en un lugar lleno de sombras, oscuro, gris y desértico. Para su sorpresa, no parecía que hubiera alguien más ahí y noto que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco.

_-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-_ la castaña se puso un poco más alerta- _al menos no parece existir ningún encapuchado por acá-_ trató de bromear mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, la esmeralda notó un pequeño ser luminoso que se acercaba a ella.

La criatura parecía ser más pequeña que Kero, pero le costaba definir su forma por la luz que emitía al acercarse a ella, Sakura sintió como el ser la empezaba a rodear.

_-no puedes volver...ahora te quedarás aquí_-

-_Espera ¿cómo que no puedo volver?_\- preguntó Sakura con preocupación. La joven trato de llamar a las cartas pero vio con horror que su magia no reaccionaba.

_-La magia siempre tiene consecuencias… hermosa hechicera, tu cuerpo está pagando en este momento-_ dijo el ser mientras envolvía a Sakura de nuevo en un torbellino de luz.

La joven en ese momento empezó a entender con tristeza lo que estaba pasando y le sonrió con tristeza al ser.

_-Eso quiere decir que yo… que ellos... no puede ser...-_ suspiró mientras volvía a sentarse en el frío suelo tratando de poner sus ideas en orden _-Pero por otro lado… Por lo que me muestras no toda mi magia está perdida... si me disculpas, debo tratar de comunicarme con alguien muy valioso para mi_\- la chica se sentó en posición de flor de loto, cerró sus ojos y una luz empezó a emanar de ella.

_-Hechicera tu imprudencia es costosa pero si tu deseo es ese… no he de intervenir-_ exclamó el ser y se alejó dejando a la castaña de nuevo en la penumbra.

… … … … … … …

La suave brisa hacía que el cabello de Shaoran se meciera lentamente y se alborotara aún más, pero eso no molestaba al hechicero ya que sentía por primera vez en muchos meses un aura de paz y felicidad en su corazón.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque se deleitaba con la belleza del lugar. Podía ver como entre las altas copas de los árboles pequeños rayos de luz de la mañana lograban entrar, iluminando el camino y dándole un aire mágico a ese hermoso bosque. Por un momento el chico se preocupó de que su camisa blanca y su pantalón de color café no fueran suficientes para protegerlo de la suave pero fresca brisa más sin embargo, como si la naturaleza hubiera escuchado su pensamiento, el bosque empezó a desaparecer para dar paso a un hermoso campo lleno de flores.

Cuando llegó al campo, Shaoran cubrió su rostro para protegerlo del cálido sol que le daba la bienvenida y una hermosa voz le causó una sonrisa aún más amplia de la que ya tenía.

_-¡Llegaste tarde!_\- exclamó la joven mientras pretendía estar molesta por la tardanza del chico.

_-Disculpa... el lugar es hermoso y me deje cautivar con el paisaje-_ respondió mientras se acercaba a la esmeralda.

Sakura estaba usando un hermoso vestido color blanco sin mangas y llevaba un collar de flores que había confeccionado mientras esperaba al ambarino.

_-¿Acaso tarde mucho?_-preguntó el joven con preocupación.

_-Solo un poco… pero se me ocurre una recompensa por la tardanza-_ la chica esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Shaoran se acercó a la esmeralda y tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras la besaba y Sakura correspondía el beso con igual intensidad.

-_¿Perdonado?_ \- un aire inocente acompañó las palabras del castañi mientras se separaban para respirar.

_-No del todo-_ Sakura se acercó coquetamente a los labios del chico para seguir besándose por un rato más.

Después de un rato, ambos chicos se encontraban tendidos en el césped admirando el hermoso cielo azul.

_-Sakura...-_

_-Dime-_ la esmeralda levantó perezosamente su cabeza del pecho de Shaoran.

_-Este lugar… todo se siente tan… mágico-_ decía el chico.

_-Pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de tener un tiempo para nosotros-_ respondió la chica mientras jugaba con su collar de flores, el cual debido a su sesión de besos, ya estaba un tanto desarreglado

_-Sí pero... se siente casi irreal...-_ insistía Shaoran.

Sakura se sentó y con una mirada llena de nostalgia se inclinó para besar al chico una vez más. Después de que el beso terminara, Sakura solamente miró al cielo para que el chico no notará las lágrimas en sus ojos.

_-Eso es por que no es real… te amo Shaoran no lo olvides..._-

Inmediatamente el lugar empezó a oscurecerse, negros nubarrones ocuparon el lugar de las blancas nubes de algodón que estaban en el cielo pocos minutos antes. Shaoran veía perplejo toda la escena y veía con horror como la imagen de Sakura empezaba a desaparecer en una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo.

_-¡Xiaolang! ¡Hijo, despierta!-_

El ambarino abrió los ojos completamente alterado, ese sueño o más bien pesadilla había sido tan real, todo se sentía como si ella hubiera estado ahí con él

-_M...mamá…¿por qué…? ¿que pasa…?-_

El semblante de Ieran estaba más pálido que de costumbre y no sabia como decirle a su hijo lo que pasaba sin alterarlo aún más.

_-Tratamos de llamarte pero no respondias.. hijo… hay alguien abajo que necesita verte..._-

_-¿Sakura...?-_ preguntó el castaño temiendo la respuesta que venía.

_-Me temo que no… Su hermano-_ respondió la mujer

El corazón de Shaoran dio un vuelco en el momento en que escuchó esas palabras. Rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación y la imagen frente a sus ojos lo hizo rogar que todo fuera una cruel pesadilla de la que debía despertar.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de nuestra saga principal!**

**Para ubicarlos un poco, los eventos acontecen aproximadamente un año y 2 meses despues del fin de "los poderes de la oscuridad" todos rondan los 17 años y estan terminando segundo de preparatoria**

**Recomendamos enormemente que para leer esta obra mas a gusto hayan leído "los poderes de la oscuridad" y "el despertar de la owcuridad" :) **

**Las publicaciones seran todos los viernes (esta semana tendremos capítulo doble) **

**Ahora si.. Que opinan del prólogo? Que creen que esta pasando? :O**

**Nos hablamos en los reviews! **

**Saludos! **


	2. 1 Colapso

Capítulo 1 - Colapso

El guardián de la luna tenía a la dueña de las cartas entre sus brazos. Sakura parecía estar inconsciente, tenía leves círculos alrededor de sus ojos y su piel estaba de un tono más pálido de lo normal.

_-Sa...sakura...-_susurró el ambarino sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_-Descendiente de Clow...-_ exclamó Yue de una manera más tosca de lo usual. La mirada del guardián se veía más fría que de costumbre y reflejaba cierto resentimiento.

Shaoran trató de acercarse a la joven para poder remover uno de los mechones que caían en su rostro, pero en ese momento sintió como su espalda impactaba contra la pared.

Touya tenía a Shaoran contra la pared, el mayor de los Kinomoto estaba cegado por el dolor y el enojo y Shaoran era el blanco más cercano.

_-Maldito mocoso… esto… todo… es tu culpa..._\- las palabras hirientes de touya resonaban en el oído de Shaoran

_-Kinomoto pero que rayos..._\- el ambarino intentaba articular palabra mientras se empezaba a sofocar por la presión que Touya aplicaba en su cuello.

_-Kinomoto… suelta al chiquillo...-_ dijo el guardián del sol al ver como Shaoran empezaba a perder el aire.

-_¡Este maldito es el culpable de todo!_ \- gritaba Touya. Debería al menos dejarlo medio muerto.

_-Créeme que no hay cosa que disfrutaría más que eso… pero venimos a pedir la ayuda del clan y lo necesitamos con vida-_ respondió el guardián.

Touya soltó a Shaoran haciendo que el chico cayera el suelo con la respiración entrecortada.

_-¿Qué...está pasando?_\- logró finalmente preguntar Shaoran.

_-Parece que la dueña de las cartas se enfrenta a otro desafío-_ dijo la matriarca del clan mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_-Madre, ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué está pasando?-_ la súplica del castaño en sus palabras destruiría el corazón a cualquiera.

_-Xiaolang, necesito que trates de mantener la compostura hijo, no te puedes desmoronar en un momento como este… aún no se si mis sospechas son ciertas pero si los guardianes y su hermano la han traído es porque deben de tener una petición para nosotros-_ la dama devolvió su mirada a los recién llegados

Touya se apartó un poco de Shaoran un tanto abochornado por el espectáculo que acaba de dar frente a la mujer _-Venimos a solicitar su ayuda-_ expresó con una reverencia

_-Sakura no despertó esta mañana y como puede ver no hemos logrado que muestre alguna señal de despertar-_ agregó el guardián del sol mientras colocaba una de sus patitas en la frente de su ama _-Sentimos sus niveles de magia muy inestables pero esto parece estar fuera de nuestro alcance-_ agregó.

La mujer se acercó lentamente a la esmeralda y tocó con suavidad su frente haciendo que una leve luz aflorara de la palma de su mano _-Debe ser examinada por los ancianos del concilio antes de que empecemos con las teorías-_ dijo la mujer _-¿Dónde está el señor Kinomoto?-_ preguntó dirigiéndose a Touya.

_-Papá estaba en una expedición pero le he contactado y ya viene de camino-_ respondió el joven.

_-No perderemos tiempo… cada minuto es oro-_ Ieran inmediatamente comenzó a organizar lo necesario

La situación se volvía cada vez más tensa entre los presentes. Ieran le indicó a Touya y los guardianes que lo mejor era trasladar a Sakura a la recámara de Shaoran que contaba con un escudo protector natural gracias al feng shui de la mansión mientras el concilio había sido convocado de emergencia.

Shaoran agradecía el apoyo de su madre en estos momentos, porque el shock de recordar a Sakura inconsciente en los brazos del guardián de la Luna y la mirada de rencor que este le dedicó era demasiado doloroso aún. El ambarino sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos y estaba solo afrontando aquello, así que decidió hacer una llamada

_-Aló-_

_-Lan ¿estas ocupado?-_ preguntó el ambarino

_-Pues no... aqui siendo guapo-_ Lan rio un poco

_-Idiota-_ dijo el ambarino en un tono diferente al que siempre utilizaba _-necesito que vengas a mi casa-_

Al oír el tono de voz de su amigo Lan entendió la seriedad del asunto

_-¿Qué pasa Li?-_

_-Es Sakura..._\- la voz del ambarino se quebró en ese momento

_-Dame cinco minutos… enseguida llego-_ respondió seriamente mientras se apresuraba a la mansión.

… … … … … …

Shaoran sentía como la tensión en la mansión lo estaba sofocando así que salió lo más pronto que pudo del lugar para esperar a Lan en los jardines principales. Caminaba de aquí para allá sin poder olvidar el sueño que había tenido esa mañana _-maldita sea, yo no tengo poderes de adivinación… eso que vi no puede ser una visión…_\- susurraba el chico. En ese momento, vio a su amigo que venía corriendo a lo lejos.

_-¡Li!-_

_-Lan, ¡gracias por venir!_-

Lan notó inmediatamente como los ojos de su amigo estaban llenos de miedo y preocupación - _Li, ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura?- _

Shaoran se desplomó en una banca cercana mientras animaba a su amigo a sentarse a su lado y le contaba los eventos que habían ocurrido en la mañana desde el momento de su sueño hasta esa charla.

_-Rayos… Li y ¿qué dice tu mamá?_-

_-La verdad no sé… debe estar con los ancianos revisando a Sakura y tratando de averiguar que puede estar ocurriendo… Lan… ¿podemos quedarnos un rato más aquí afuera…? la tensión del lugar es horrible y yo pues…-_

_-Podemos entrar en un rato… yo te acompaño-_ susurró el chico mientras le daba una palmada de apoyo a su amigo.

… … … … …

Yue acababa de depositar a su ama cuidadosamente en la cama de Shaoran. el corazón del guardián se contraía dolorosamente cada vez que veía el pálido rostro de la dueña de las cartas.

_-Muchas gracias guardián de la Luna-_ dijo Ieran- _ahora ambos pueden retirarse mientras tratamos de averiguar la causa de todo-_

_-Pero nosotros…_\- trataba de decir el guardián del Sol ya que no quería separarse de su dueña.

_-Quédense cerca en caso de que tengamos alguna pregunta… pero por el momento debo pedirles que se retiren… prometo que la cuidaremos y trataré de ayudarles tanto como podamos-_ dijo la mujer al ver la mirada de preocupación del guardián de cabello blanco.

_-Por favor… mantenganos informados-_ respondieron ambos guardianes mientras hacían una reverencia y salían del lugar.

Una vez afuera, sintieron como Ieran cerraba la puerta con magia para impedir cualquier visitante inesperado _-esto es grave-_ susurró Kero

_-Ni Touya ni Li han reaccionado bien-_ agregó Yue _-Por eso entramos solo nosotros ya que Touya no está en condiciones para ver a la ama así un minuto más y decidió ir a la cocina por algo para sus nervios-_

-_Y el mocoso esta afuera con el heredero de la magia de Adalius-_ dijo Kero viendo por la ventana como ambos chicos se acercaban y el ambarino venía completamente cabizbajo.

_-Yue, ¿Qué pasará si Sakura…?-_

_-No… no lo digas… la ama saldrá adelante de todo esto_\- interrumpió el guardián mientras iba en busca de Touya.

_-Ay Sakurita…-_ dijo Kero mientras se iba dormitar al sillón en espera de noticias.

… … … … … … … …

Cuatro horas habían pasado y Shaoran estaba desesperado caminando de un lado para otro, la situación lo tenía fuera de sí. El concilio había convocado a los guardianes para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas mientras su madre se reunía con Touya y el señor Fujitaka, quien acababa de llegar; en el estudio para ponerlos al corriente de todo lo que sabían hasta ahora. En cierta forma, agradecía que lo dejaran fuera de todo esto, porque había perdido por completo su objetividad. Lan lo observaba inquieto desde el sofá

_-No puedo más con la incertidumbre, no puedo seguir esperando-_ el enojo del ambarino era evidente mientras intentaba que sus lágrimas no corrieran por su cara

-_¿Que vas a hacer Li?-_

El castaño corrió hasta la antesala de su habitación, donde se encontraba Sakura, y volvió donde Lan con una de las cartas Sakura en su mano. Su amigo lo veía con confusión. Un aura verde y la insignia del clan Li apareció bajo sus pies

_-¡Mirror!-_ exclamó el ambarino con mucha concentración

La carta se activó ante el asombro de ambos chicos, pero en el momento en que la chica de cabellos color menta se materializó no se pudo sostener en pie y cayó encima del castaño, Lan corrió hacia ellos para intentar sostenerla

_-Amo Li..._\- dijo mirror casi en un susurro _-La ama… su magia...-_ la carta sollozaba mientras Shaoran y Lan la sostenían _-estamos muriendo_\- terminó de decir la chica mientras se desmayaba por completo y volvía a su estado de carta.

_-¡Mirror!-_ dijo el chico en un grito ahogado. Un sentimiento de vacío recorrió al castaño mientras sentía como si empezara a ahogarse por falta de aire. Se arrodilló para tomar la carta, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír

_-Li tranquilo-_ Lan se arrodilló mientras abrazaba a su amigo _-nadie va a morir, bueno... si algun dia pero no hoy-_ el peliazul intentaba animar a su amigo pero el castaño parecía estar muerto en vida.

A como pudo, Lan logró levantar al castaño y sentarlo en el sofa. La cara de Shaoran reflejaba su estado de shock. Al peliazul le empezaba a preocupar que el chico hiciera una estupidez.

_-Xiaolang-_ dijo Ieran apareciendo en la sala, un tanto confusa por el estado de su hijo y mirando de reojo a Lan. Shaoran solo levantó la mirada buscando la cara de su madre.

_-El concilio ha convocado a una reunión de emergencia con todos aquellos seres mágicos que han sido cercanos a la señorita Kinomoto-_ comunicó su madre. Shaoran aun en shock tardó un poco en entender las palabras

_-Hiragizawa-_ susurro el castaño. Un calor se apoderó de él, y no precisamente de alegría por ver al Inglés.

_-Lo llamamos, su servidumbre dijo que hace unas cuatro horas tomó el primer vuelo a Hong Kong. Apenas llegue la reencarnación de Clow, daremos inicio a la junta-_ explicó su madre _-debió sentir el desbalance-_ dijo un poco pensativa. El castaño solo asintió.

_-Joven Qiang-_ dijo Ieran con recelo mirando al peliazul

_-Sí señora-_ dijo rápidamente el chico. La madre de su amigo lo atemorizaba

_-Usted también está convocado a esa reunión-_ expresó la bella mujer mientras se retiraba y veía de reojo al de ojos manchados

_-Por supuesto, ahí estaré-_ el peliazul terminó la frase con una reverencia

Una vez Ieran había salido de la habitación, Shaoran trataba de salir de su shock y empezar a razonar

_-Li, tu mamá me odia-_ susurraba el peliazul

_-Solo te tiene cautela-_ contestó el ambarino _-nadie entiende tus poderes-_

"_yo tampoco_" pensó Lan

… … … … … …

Las horas pasaban y Shaoran solo sentía como la preocupación de los presentes empezaba a incrementar. Touya y el señor Kinomoto habían salido por un momento para traer algo de ropa para ellos y Sakura solo en caso de que tuvieran que pasar varios días en la mansión de los Li.

"_Ya me comuniqué con mis superiores y les he explicado que Sakura está mal de salud. Afortunadamente tenía tiempo de vacaciones acumulado que me han otorgado para poder estar acá el tiempo que sea necesario. Además el descanso de fin de año se acerca_" había dicho el hombre antes de retirarse

"_Esperemos que no tome tanto tiempo_" susurró Touya mientras salía de la mansión junto a su padre pero Shaoran fue capaz de escucharlo haciendo que su corazón se contrajera de dolor.

Los guardianes se habían quedado en la habitación con Sakura mientras Eriol hacía su llegada. Kero estaba acurrucado junto a la esmeralda mientras que Yue vigilaba el sueño de ambos y sufría en silencio.

_-Li, tienes que comer…-_ Lan insistía en ofrecerle un emparedado y un jugo a su mejor amigo.

_-Lan no quiero…-_

_-Sakura no le gustaría verte en estas condiciones amigo… anda aunque sea un par de mordidas-_

De mala gana el ambarino tomó la comida y empezó a comer cuando sintió el aura de Eriol _-Ese maldito-_ dijo mientras le regresaba a Lan la comida y salía corriendo de la habitación.

_-Li, ¿A dónde vas?-_

_-Ese maldito me las va a pagar-_ gritó Shaoran.

Al llegar a la entrada, Shaoran vio como Eriol venía acompañado de Spinel y Rubymoon. La tranquila mirada de la reencarnación hicieron que Shaoran perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-_¡Hiragizawa! ¿Sabías que esto podía pasar?-_ gritó Shaoran desde la entrada.

_-Hola Li es un gusto…-_

_-Que me contestes ¡Si o No!_\- gritaba el joven

_-Vaya, no me sorprende tu comportamiento querido descendiente. La respuesta es Sí… temía que esto pudiera pasar pero…-_

Eriol no pudo acabar ya que en ese momento sintió el puñetazo que Shaoran le propinó causando que cayera al piso.

_-Li qué demonios-_ gritaba Lan al ver como Shaoran y el recién llegado estaban enfrascados en una pelea y nadie hacía nada por detenerlos _-¡Li!-_

_-Esto es tu maldita culpa-_ decía Shaoran mientras se separaban un momento y se limpiaba la sangre a causa del golpe que le dió Eriol -_todo es tu maldita culpa-_ dijo mientras volvió a abalanzarse sobre Eriol para volver a golpearlo.

Ante el barullo, Ieran se apresuró a llegar a la entrada y vió con horror cómo su hijo golpeaba a Hiragizawa y solamente Lan parecía querer separarlos _-Xiaolang, ¿qué estás haciendo?_\- gritó la mujer pero Shaoran y Eriol seguían enfrascados en la pelea.

_-¡Joven Qiang, guardianes! Muévanse un poco hacia atrás-_ dijo la mujer mientras sacaba su abanico. Los presentes hicieron caso mientras veían como la insignia mágica de los Li aparecía bajo los pies de la mujer _-¡Dios del viento concédeme tus dones!-_ gritó la mujer causando que una fuerte rafaga logrará separar a ambos jovenes. Shaoran fue a dar a un lado de la sala y Eriol hacía el otro.

_-¡Madre no se meta!... este maldito me las debe!_\- Shaoran seguía gritando incapaz de moverse por el hechizo de su madre.

_-¡Xiaolang compórtate como el futuro líder que eres!_\- siseó la mujer completamente alterada _-¿Qué diría Sakura si viera tu comportamiento?-_ esas palabras finalmente lograron que Shaoran dejará de forcejear ante la mención de su amada.

_-No se preocupe señora Li, ambos nos dejamos llevar pero tengo un libro que puede ayudarnos a saber que sucede-_

_-¿Un libro? ¿de quién?_\- preguntó Lan incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

Eriol se reincorporó mientras tomaba sus gafas del suelo y le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Lan _-Pues, de la persona que te heredó tus poderes. Tengo un libro de Adalius Schmidt-_

... ... ... ... ...

**Aqui llegamos con el cap 1... Las cosas se ponen tensas :O**

**Que tiene Sakura? Que sera lo que hay en el diario?**

**Muchas gracias por leernos, esperamos les guste! **


	3. 2 Supernova

Capítulo 2 - Supernova

El comentario del inglés había dejado a todos impactados, no esperaban que lo que sea que estuviera pasando tuviese relación alguna con el mago de ojos dorados, pensaban que el capitulo se había cerrado de una vez por todas.

-¿De Adalius?- pregunto pensativo Lan. Eriol solo asintió

-Disculpe mi descortesía joven Qiang, pero mi llegada no ha sido muy bien recibida- expresó el chico con una reverencia -Soy Eriol Hiragizawa-

-Lan Lianhua Qiang- el peliazul devolvió la cortesía

-Explicate- expresó el castaño ante la fuerte mirada de reproche de su madre. Aun sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo.

-Desde los eventos hace poco más de un año, me di a la tarea de investigar al joven Schmidt, encontré que fue un hechicero asociado al concilio de magos de occidente, uno de los más grandes magos de hecho- expresó el inglés con mayor compostura y volviendo a su serenidad característica -El concilio no sabe nada de su muerte, para ellos él simplemente desapareció, aunque lo asociaron con los remanentes de las cacerías de brujas de aquellos tiempos- concluyó

-¿El libro?- la matriarca cuestionó al inglés. El chico de gafas saco algo de su chaqueta, era un libro rojo con dorado y lo mostró a los presentes

-Todo mago en pruebas o miembro del concilio debe llevar un diario. Toda investigación, misión e informes deben de estar en dicho libro. Este es el diario del joven Adalius. Sin embargo, esta documentación está escrita de manera que solo los miembros sepan interpretarla, a manera de protección. Lo he traído dado que nunca he formado parte de los concilios, ni ahora, ni antes-

Todos los presentes se encontraban ansiosos ante la noticia, quizás la respuesta a sus problemas se encontraba en un viejo libro. Shaoran pudo respirar con tranquilidad por primera vez en horas, sentía que todo iba a salir bien

-Por favor, vayamos a la sala de juntas. El concilio espera y esta información es de suma importancia. Los Kinomoto deberían estar por llegar- expresó la matriarca. Todos los presentes siguieron a la imponente dama

… … … … … … …

A pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, todos los convocados se habían reunido en la sala de juntas. Dos miembros del consejo, altos representantes del concilio de oriente; revisaban el diario de Adalius recién entregado por Eriol. Mientras tanto Ieran y el líder del concilio presidían la reunión en ese momento.

-El estado de la joven Kinomoto es reservado, si bien no es posible hacerla despertar, su organismo funciona con normalidad, debemos continuar los estudios- comentó el anciano líder del concilio -mientras tanto, necesitamos información de todos ustedes- expresó

-Comenzaremos con los guardianes- Ieran se dirigió a Kero y Yue -¿Pueden comentarnos cualquier fluctuación mágica que recuerden con ustedes o las cartas?- preguntó la dama, siendo el guardián del sol el primero en hablar

-No note nada raro desde que creó la clear cards. Al contrario, entre más entrenaba más poderosa se hacía y más control tenía- comentó el guardián cabizbajo - hasta hoy, hoy sentí una explosión mágica, como algo tan intenso que te aturde, pero ya Sakura no despertó más-

-Sentí lo mismo hoy- expresó Yue seriamente -tampoco percibí fluctuaciones mágicas importantes, lo máximo es que regresaba algo cansada luego de los entrenamientos del último año- terminó de decir mientras dudaba un poco -Lo que sí noté, es que se enfermaba con mayor facilidad que antes-

Esta aseveración por parte del guardián llamó la atención de los presentes, haciendo a cada uno recordar sobre ese detalle

-Señor Kinomoto, ¿ha notado usted este comportamiento?- indagó el anciano

-Lamentablemente permanezco mucho fuera de casa, aunque sí pude notar alguna que otra pérdida de apetito, no característico en ella- contestó Fujitaka algo cabizbajo por no ser de mayor ayuda

-Yo puedo aportar en eso- interrumpió Touya -Es correcto, comenzó a padecer de cosas comunes con una mayor frecuencia. La gripe le duraba más, tenía problemas de insomnio, algunos dolores de cabeza y pérdida de apetito, sin embargo, hace como tres meses comenzó a tener jaquecas insoportables que la llevaron a las náuseas y al vómito. Fuimos al doctor, pero no le encontraron nada grave, a lo cual el especialista lo adjudicó al cambio hormonal de cualquier adolescente. Realmente no sentí nada relacionado con magia, por lo cual solo seguimos las indicaciones del doctor-

Los miembros del concejo susurraron un poco entre ellos ante estos datos tratando de entender que podría estar pasando

-Xiaolang ¿algún cambio que hayas notado?- la madre del castaño se dirigió a su hijo

-Lo mismo que ya han comentado. Mágicamente estaba en excelente condiciones, aunque su salud efectivamente era más delicada, ella me comentó que ya había ido al medico y que era normal- el castaño se sentía más confundido e impotente

-Joven Qiang, ¿algo que usted haya notado? - preguntó interesado otro de los ancianos

-La verdad, también noté los dolores de cabeza pero en cierto momento se detuvieron...- comentó el peliazul -recientemente tuvo náuseas y problemas estomacales... la verdad pensé que estaba embarazada- dijo Lan completamente despreocupado. Todo el salón volvió la mirada hacia Shaoran quien estaba blanco y en shock ante tal comentario. Touya estaba a punto de levantarse a golpearlo

-No hemos llegado a eso- contestó el castaño completamente apenado y con ganas de matar a Lan quién ni se inmutó. El concilio volvió a susurrar entre ellos poniendo en claro sus ideas.

-Luego de lo de hoy en la mañana ¿como están las cartas?- preguntó de nuevo el anciano líder

-Mal- la respuesta del ambarino atrajo todas las miradas de nuevo -Hace unas horas active una de las cartas, me dijo que estaban muriendo-

-¿Cual carta?-

-Mirror-

Las caras del concilio eran una oda a la desgracia, sabían la gran conexión de mirror con su dueña, por lo cual sus palabras solo daban más gravedad al asunto.

-Pueden retirarse, debemos terminar de entender el diario y les daremos más información- concluyó el anciano levantándose y dando por terminada la reunión. Los presentes comenzaron a salir siendo Ieran la última en retirarse dirigiéndose a acomodar a los Kinomoto en una habitación. Los miembros del concilio y los que estudiaban el diario se miraron seriamente por unos momentos

-Hay una posibilidad grande de que esto sea peligroso para el concilio- el viejo con el diario de Adalius en sus manos parecía incluso temblar de nervios

-Ella es casi una Li, el problema debe ser de ellos, nosotros debemos tomar las precauciones necesarias- dijo una de las ancianas. El anciano líder se quedó pensativo un momento, si bien siempre había presionado a Sakura por resultados, no significaba que no le tuviera admiración y respeto

-Llamen a la chica en Shanghái, al final, ella es una Li también- exclamó

… … … … … … … …

Pasadas unas horas, Ieran entró en el estudio y suspiró. Aun trataba de asimilar todo aquello que había oído de parte del concilio, y muy en el fondo, no queria aceptar que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. A paso lento se sentó en la silla principal ante la mirada desesperada de todos los presentes, quienes no se atrevían a decirle nada a tan imponente dama

-Madre, por favor- rogó por información Shaoran desde uno de los sillones con los codos en sus rodillas y sus palmas en su cabeza. El chico estaba más allá de inquieto

-De acuerdo con lo que hablamos en la reunión anterior, sobre los padecimientos de Sakura, el diario de Adalius que ha entregado el joven Hiragizawa, y la poca información que maneja el concilio de oriente, se ha llegado a una hipótesis- Shaoran levantó su mirada ante estas últimas palabras

-Como seres con legado mágico, nuestro cuerpo es diferente al de un humano normal, funcionamos diferente y estamos preparado para ello, según nuestra herencia mágica. De allí que todos poseemos diferentes características mágicas... o ninguna- Explicó Ieran tratando de introducir el tema. Al mirar algunos rostros con duda, detalló más su explicación -El ejemplo más cercano es el proceso de conversión que pasó el joven Qiang aquí presente- dijo la de pelo negro mirando al peli azul -Según los registros, el joven Qiang estuvo gravemente enfermo antes de que Adalius pudiese manifestarse a plenitud sin destruir al joven ¿Estoy en lo correcto joven Qiang?- preguntó inquisidora la dama. El chico solo atinó a asentir ante aquella pregunta

-Entonces, ¿Sakura está preparando su cuerpo?- interrumpió Shaoran mas confundido aun

-No es así de sencillo hijo- la matriarca suspiró cabizbaja -La magia de la señorita Kinomoto fue empujada más allá de sus capacidades y expuesta a presiones mágicas fuera de su legado. Así como una persona sin poderes debe estar en perfecta sincronía con sus chakras para el perfecto funcionamiento integral de su ser, los que usamos magia debemos estarlo aún más, amarrado siempre a nuestras capacidades mágicas- La dama suspiró de nuevo -los chakras o puntos vitales de Sakura están colapsando- terminó de decir bajando la mirada

-Colapsando- la voz en susurro de Shaoran interrumpía su propia mente que parecía no estar procesando la información adecuadamente -¿qué exactamente está pasando con ella?- preguntó acelerado el castaño levantándose de su asiento

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, podría solo estar dormida, podría estar entre dimensiones, podría estarnos oyendo sin poder despertar...-

-Ella... ¿esta sufriendo?-

-No lo sabemos tampoco-

-Como que no lo saben... ¿que demonios esta haciendo el concilio entonces?- exclamó exaltado el castaño

-Xiaolang por favor, se que es doloroso, pero no es la manera- reprimió la matriarca -El legado mágico de Sakura es el proveniente de Clow, la captura de las cartas y su conversión a cartas Sakura siempre estuvo planeada, sin embargo lo que paso despues...-

-¿Lo que pasó después?- preguntó Fujitaka

-Sakura comenzó a crear cartas. Creó una carta sin nombre que fusionó con The nothing, eso no debió pasar así- contestó Ieran. Esas palabras hicieron que Shaoran se sentara de nuevo, comenzaba a sentirse culpable

-Luego tuvo que crear todo un set nuevo de cartas y enfrentarse a uno de los magos más poderosos que ha existido. Y sabemos al punto oscuro que eso la llevo. Por último tuvo que utilizar una de sus cartas creadas, para detener la amenaza de Adalius- terminó de decir la mujer. Lan bajo la mirada con un sentimiento de culpa

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?- la voz seria del guardián de la luna se esparció por el salon

-Ha sido progresivo, por eso ha ido enfermando poco a poco, cada chakra iba colapsando, hasta que llegó a este punto de colapso colectivo- interrumpió Eriol provocando que las miradas se fijaran en él -Con los datos del diario de Adalius y los eventos que pasaron, sabemos que la magia de creación o forja era muy específica y era algo que Clow no poseía... por lo tanto no es parte del legado mágico de Sakura. Y todo esto dinamitó con lo que pasó hace cuatro meses...-

-La entrega del báculo- susurró Shaoran con la mirada pérdida

-Así es- asintió el inglés -Perdió su catalizador-

Shaoran quería entender todo pero era demasiado difícil, en ese momento miró al chico inglés y una furia se apoderó de él de nuevo

-Tu lo sabías, ¡y no has hecho nada!- exclamó histérico el castaño acercándose al de lented

-Li-exclamó por lo bajo Lan tratando que su amigo entrara en razón

-Suficiente Xiaolang, no permitiré otra escena irresponsable de tu parte! No es momento de repartir culpas- exclamó Irán limitando el avance de su hijo

-Cállate mocoso- dijo Touya aun con los ojos cerrados. -¿Qué podemos hacer en todo esto?- el mayor de los Kinomoto se dirigió serio a la dama Li

-El diario de Adalius está incompleto, los secretos de su magia, están en otro libro. El concilio está investigando donde- la matriarca se levantó en señal de terminar la reunión -por el momento debemos esperar esa información- acto seguido Ieran se dispuso a salir del estudio

-Déjenme ver si entiendo… ¿me está diciendo que Sakura se esforzó tanto a nivel mágico que ahora su cuerpo colapsó y podría… morir?- Preguntó confuso Fujitaka con un nudo en su garganta. Ieran se detuvo

-Su magia y su cuerpo- contestó la matriarca con tristeza, prosiguió su camino hacia la salida

-Madre, Sakura podria... mo… -

-Xiaolang, ¿que pasa cuando una estrella gigante termina con su combustible y colapsa?- dijo la matriarca interrumpiendolo y mirándolo de reojo. Ieran siguió su camino y salió del estudio. Los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo mientras Shaoran seguía intentando procesar todo aquello

-Se muere… la estrella se muere- susurro el ambarino luego de un momento. Su mirada seguía extraviada

-Li, nadie morirá- el peliazul a su lado trataba de consolarlo -Sakura es la persona más fuerte que conozco, y donde sea que este, está peleando por salir de esto- concluyó el chico

… … … … … … … … … …

Cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos notó como todo a su alrededor seguía rodeado de una especie de tiniebla y el ambiente seguía completamente gris y vacío -vaya parece que sí va a en serio esto… no era solo un mal sueño- murmuró para sí misma.

-Hechicera… hechicera… ¿cómo te sientes?- repetía incansablemente aquel brillito que había conocido al despertar.

Sakura miró con molestia a aquel ser -La verdad es extraño pero no tengo hambre ni frío pero…-

-Debes estar agotada...te advertí que usar magia tenía un precio- interrumpió burlón.

-Te dije que estoy bie…- la chica trató de pronunciar las palabras pero al ponerse de pie sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Estas débil... estas débil... hechicera imprudente. La magia tiene un costo siempre se debe pagar-

-Podrías callarte… ya me duele la cabeza- dijo la joven con molestia mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz y empezaba a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Esto debe tener una salida así que iré a buscarla- contestó

-Esto no es como la vez que entregaste el báculo pequeña… esto no es un sueño- respondió el ser luminoso haciendo que Sakura se quedara helada ante su respuesta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó la joven -¿Quién eres?- exigió

-Mi querida niña. En los jardines de la memoria, en el palacio de los sueños. Allí es donde tú y yo nos volveremos a ver… ¿Quién soy yo? Pues yo soy tú así como tu eres yo- dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer

-Espera…- pero el ser había desaparecido.

-Bichejo raro…- gruño la esmeralda mientras empezaba a caminar tratando de encontrar una salida en ese mundo sin retorno.

... .. ... ... ...

**Hola y bienvenidos a un capítulo mas de LPDLE!**

**Recuerdan el diario de Adalius? Apareció en "el despertar de la oscuridad" si no la han leído aun tienen tiempo, es cortita :)**

**Estamos haciendo una referencia a eventos que pasan en Tsubasa reservoir chronicles *spoiler alert* en cierto momento de TRC, Sakura Kinomoto entrega el baculo de la estrella a Sakura Li de otra dimensión, para que se ayude en su historia. A eso nos referimos aqui con "entrega de báculo" *fin del spoiler***

**Con las aclaraciones hechas, que opinan de lo que le pasa a Sakura? Que es ese brillito? Por que el concilio esta tan preocupado?**

**Agradecemos MONTONES todos sus reviews. Muchas gracias!**


	4. 3 Separados

Capítulo 3 - Separados

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por los grandes ventanales de la mansion dando paso a un nuevo día. Algunos habían dormido pocas horas, algunos habían pasado en vela, sin embargo, todos se encontraban de nuevo en el estudio, convocados por Ieran

_-El concilio ha podido establecer el lugar donde se encuentra el otro libro del joven Schmidt. Es estrictamente necesario conseguirlo y traerlo de vuelta a la brevedad posible para que sea analizado por los expertos_\- expresó la dama de pelo negro _-Xiaolang, luego de Sakura, eres la persona con mayor capacidad mágica, así que se ha determinado que realices el viaje-_ El castaño simplemente asintió ante la orden

_-Joven Qiang-_ el peliazul asustado dirigió su mirada a la matriarca _-Al estar usted ligado con esta magia, se ha determinado que sea su persona el acompañante de mi hijo-_ expresó seriamente

_-¿A donde nos dirigimos?-_ preguntó el ambarino

_-A Estados Unidos-_ las palabras de Ieran asombraron a todos. Lan timidamente levanto su mano

_-¿Si joven Qiang?_-

_-Yo no tengo pasaporte, ni visa, ni nada de esas cosas que se ocupan para un avión-_

_-Ya nos encargamos de eso, en un par de horas traerán su pasaporte_\- Dijo Ieran notando como Lan seguía con su mano levantada _-¿Algo más?-_

_-¿Qué les digo a mis padres?-_

_-Lamentablemente tendremos que usar magia en ellos si se vuelve necesario, por el momento pensarán que los dos se fueron de vacaciones, sentimos tener que recurrir a esto_\- exclamó la líder

Lan agacho un poco la mirada, odiaba mentirle a sus padres, pero la situacion era compleja.

_-¿Cuando nos vamos?_\- fue el ambarino quién interrumpió el silencio del estudio

_-En un par de horas, cuando traigan los documentos del joven Qiang; los boletos de avión ya estan listos. Recomiendo que empaquen y se despidan_\- contestó la matriarca

La palabra "despedirse" hizo un nudo en la garganta al ambarino

… … … … … … … … …

La puerta de la recámara se cerraba suavemente mientras Lan salía del cuarto, el chico caminaba disimulando limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Llegó al salón principal y le dio una mirada a los dos chicos que ahí se encontraban pero siguio caminando hasta salir de la mansión, necesitaba aire en ese momento.

_-Ve-_ las palabras de Eriol resonaron en la cabeza de Shaoran que aun no terminaba de aceptar todo esto, a veces parecía estar en un mal, muy mal sueño. El castaño se levantó y camino hasta la que hace poco era aún su habitación. La hermosa figura de su novia yacía en su cama, en un sueño eterno. El chico se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano mientras la besaba

_-Sakura... te prometo que haré lo posible por encontrar la solución-_ el chico la miraba fijamente mientras las lágrimas habían empezado a salir involuntariamente. Acarició el anillo de compromiso en la mano de su prometida y lo beso. Fue inevitable no pensar en ese día, hace tan solo dos meses.

*_Flashback_*

_-Lan, ¿estás seguro de esto?-_ preguntó el ambarino no muy convencido de su reflejo en una de las ventanas de las tiendas. Estaba usando una camisa de manga larga color blanco, un pantalón negro con tirantes que tenía pequeño detalles en plateado y zapatillas negras además de un saco color blanco que no llevaba puesto ya que la tarde estaba cálida.

_-¡Claro que sí! Te ves muy bien… solo mira a las dependientes de la tienda están haciéndote ojitos… me pregunto si estarán solteras…_-

_-¡Lan!... yo no debería escucharte… la última vez…-_

_-La última vez yo estaba poseído pero ahora estoy yo solito… mira nada de personalidades divididas...-_ respondió haciendo un gesto inocente y revisando hacia ambos lados.

_-No sé como logras hablar de eso con tanta tranquilidad-_

_-Bueno ya eso pasó y gracias a esos eventos ustedes pueden mostrarse como son y yo sigo siendo tan adorable como siempre así que deja de cambiar el tema-_ le respondió mientras sonreía.

A decir verdad esos eventos habían logrado unir mucho más a todo el grupo de amigos ya que la magia no era más un secreto. Y Lan, muy al pesar de los castaños, había quedado maravillado con la colección de vídeos de sus épocas de card captors que Tomoyo le había enviado.

_-¿Llevas todo?-_ preguntó el peli azul.

_-Aquí tengo el anillo...-_ susurró Shaoran mientras abría una pequeña cajita rosada y un hermoso anillo dorado con una gema rosada y cuatro diamantes brillaba aún más con la luz de la tarde.

_-Es un anillo precioso-_ dijo Lan - _te va a decir que sí-_

_-Eso espero-_ respondió Shaoran mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde había quedado con su amada _-Eso espero-_

Por su parte Sakura ya había llegado al Pico Victoria y estaba embelesada con el hermoso atardecer. Los rayos dorados del sol se colaban entren los árboles y los edificios dándole un toque mágico a aquella gran ciudad.

_-Sakura ¡te ves divina!-_ dijo Tomoyo a través de la video llamada _-es una lástima que no pueda estar ahí-_

_-Pronto vendrás durante el descanso de invierno Tomoyo. Y no sabes lo que te agradezco el que me estes acompañando mientras espero a Shaoran. Además este vestido es bellísimo… debo confesar que es de mis favoritos-_ respondió la esmeralda.

_-Li va a quedar encantado cuando te vea… a proposito de Li… ¿Te dijo el motivo de la cita?-_ preguntó la amatista con curiosidad.

_-La verdad no pero me dijo que quería hacer algo diferente y celebrar que todo volvió a la normalidad… ah y también dijo que hay un nuevo restaurante de comida Japonesa que le gustaría probar-_ contestó

_-Espero que pasen una hermosa velada, y me debes llamar cuando regreses a casa ¡Sin importar la hora!-_

_-¡Lo prometo! Shaoran ya viene ¡Adiós!-_

_-¡Adiós!-_

El ambarino había quedado sin aliento al ver la hermosa figura de su novia en el vestido verde de seda y decorado con ese hermoso encaje del mismo color. Shaoran solo acató a tomarla de la mano, acercarla mas a él y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

_-Me agradan esos saludos-_ respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa

_-Lo siento… es que… te ves tan bella-_ le respondió el chico un tanto avergonzado.

Sakura dió un pequeño giro -_Tomoyo-_ dijo simplemente mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a su novio.

Aún encantado volvió a tomar la mano de su amada y se encaminaron a su destino.

… … … … … … … … … … …

_-Shaoran… debiste dejarme pagar una parte también-_ comentaba la chica mientras daban un pequeño paseo por el mirador después de la cena.

_-En otra ocasión, hoy quiero consentirte tanto como pueda-_ contestó el chico mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la nariz de su amada.

_-En este momento me basta con esta hermosa vista y estar entre tus brazos-_ susurró mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a Shaoran mientras veía el hermoso paisaje que les ortogaba el lugar donde estaban.

_-A pesar de que siempre hay mucha gente… es de mis lugares favoritos-_ comentó Shaoran mientras admiraba también el hermoso paisaje nocturno donde las luces de los edificios y autos centellaban y creaban una danza de múltiples colores.

_-Shaoran, si pudieras pedir un deseo… ¿que pedirías?-_

_-Estas entre mis brazos creo que no hay nada mas que pedir… pero...-_ dijo sintiendo que quizas era un buen momento _-me gustaría que el lugar fuera para nosotros la noche de hoy-_

Repentinamente Shaoran sintió como las personas a su alrededor empezaban a marcharse dejándolos completamente solos.

_-Pero ¿como?-_

_-Hace poco logre convencer a Eriol de que me prestara el libro que tenía este hechizo, el que usaba con nosotros en aquellos tiempos y pues me pareció una buena oportunidad para ponerlo en práctica-_ dijo mientras le hacía ojitos inocentes a su novio.

_-Sakura eres tan genial… es increible como día a día te conviertes en una hechicera tan poderosa… solo espero poder ser digno de tu amor-_

_-Lo eres y tampoco soy taaan genial-_

_-No seas humilde… eres maravillosa, tienes una hermosa personalidad siempre ayudando a aquellos que lo necesiten, siempre tratando de ser positiva y ver lo bueno hasta en el día mas oscuro, siempre estas ahí para mi o nuestros amigos y siempre logras encontrar las palabras correctas para darnos ánimos y seguir adelante-_

_-Shaoran… ¿por qué me dices todas estas cosas?-_ preguntó la joven incapaz de esconder su evidente sonrojo.

_-Te las digo… por que son la verdad… por que te amo y deseo que cada día que vivamos tener la oportunidad de estar a tu lado-_ dijo mientras se agachaba y sacaba la pequeña cajita rosada _-Sakura, sé que quizás tengo mal humor, y no soy muy sociable pero tu eres la única que ha logrado ver más alla de eso y me diste una oportunidad. Cada momento de mi vida bueno o malo desde que te conocí han sido lo mas valioso para mi y… pues yo… desearía seguir creciendo y almacenando recuerdos hasta el final de mis días a tu lado… Sakura… ¿Serías mi esposa?_ -Preguntó con un hilo de voz y una mirada llena de amor por la esmeralda.

_-Shaoran yo...-_ dijo con la mirada llena de lagrimas.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó el chico aterrorizado de que le fuera a decir que no, una segunda vez, al ver que Sakura estaba pálida y apunto de desmayarse.

_-Debe ser el hechizo-_ respondió mientras el joven la sostenía entre sus brazos _-disculpa te arruine el momento-_ dijo entre lagrimas la joven _-pero sí ¡sí me quiero casar contigo Shaoran!-_

Lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a correr entre ambos chicos quienes se abrazaron con más fuerza para tatuar en sus memorias ese momento tan especial.

*_fin del flashback_*

Luego de la calidez en el corazon del ambarino ante tal recuerdo, la faz pálida de su amada lo devolvió a la terrible realidad

_-No me dejes... por favor...-_ terminó de decir el ambarino con la voz completamente quebrada mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. El dolor de verla ahí postrada, la situación y la escaza información que tenían era demasiado agobiante, a lo que el chico simplemente salió de ahí bruscamente prometiendose no volver sin respuestas.

Sin saberlo, Sakura tambien habia derramado un par de lágrimas.

… … … … … … … … … …

Los eventos del día habían abrumado a Lan completamente. La despedida, el saber del viaje y la intriga de que le esperaba le estaban causando un terrible dolor de estómago y de cabeza.

_-Al menos mis padres con la primera mención de vacaciones me dijeron que me fuera tranquilo y usar magia sólo será necesario si el viaje tarda más de dos semanas… O quizás la señora Li si usó magia en ellos… ya no sé… es escalofriante lo rápido que mueven influencias para conseguir lo que necesitan-_ murmuraba Lan mientras caminaba entre los jardines. De repente el pelí azul se detuvo al ver a Shaoran sentado entre las ramas de los árboles con los ojos hinchados, probablemente de llorar.

_-Li… ¿No deberías estar empacando?_ \- preguntó Lan mientras se acercaba al chico.

Shaoran al escuchar la voz de su amigo sólo se limpio con brusquedad el rostro y miró hacia el cielo azul.

Lan suspiró al ver que su amigo se negaba a hablar _-Sabes Li, todo esto de viajar me da mucho miedo… lo que está pasando y lo que pasará siento que todo se esta saliendo de nuestro control… es normal llorar más por todo lo que estamos pasando… debes desahogarte…_-confesó

_-Lan, si tienes tanto miedo. ..¿no sería mejor quedarte acá y ya?_\- preguntó Shaoran

_-Sería lo más sencillo si… pero no lo haría-_

_-¿Por qué?_ -

_-Bueno hay muchas razones… pero la principal es que ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no voy a dejar que pasen por esto solos… aunque tengo una condición-_

_-¿Cuál? -_

_-Que quites esa cara de tristeza y pongas tu típica cara del malhumor-_ respondió con una sonrisa el peliazul.

_-Idiota. Yo no pongo cara de mal humor…-_ gruñó Shaoran incapaz de evitar una leve sonrisa.

_-Anda baja de ahi debemos terminar de empacar-_

Shaoran bajó del árbol y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo _-Gracias_ \- susurró

Lan le dedicó una sonrisa mientras regresaban en silencio a la mansión para partir a tierras occidentales.

… … … … … … … …

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente a la puerta de abordaje apunto de empezar la misión para salvar a la esmeralda. Shaoran se encontraba distraído mirando a la nada, pero enfocado en lo que debía hacer . Lan por su parte se encontraba caminando de aquí para allá tratando de calmar su ansiedad. Al peliazul todo le parecía una pesadilla y una terrible pero en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por el medio de transporte que estaba a punto de abordar.

_-Li…-_ trato de llamar el joven por quinta vez pero su amigo se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_demonios… ya parezco Li… necesito un chocolate o algo dulce para calmarme_" pensaba mientras trataba de formar una sonrisa para la linda azafata que tomaba su pasaje.

A pesar de que su mente estaba distraída, Shaoran notó con diversión que su amigo estaba aterrado y por una vez en la vida había dejado de lado su típica galantería.

_-La azafata te come con la mirada-_ comentó Shaoran con aire inocente para probar su teoría.

Lan miraba de un lado hacia el otro y ni atención prestó al comentario de su mejor amigo.

_-Lan…-_

_-¿Ah?_-

_-¿Estás bien?_-

_-¿Me veo bien?_\- preguntó el joven con molestia.

Shaoran trataba de contener una risa pero ver a su amigo tan fuera de su tranquilo ser le causaba olvidarse por unos segundos de su predicamento.

_-Me alegra saber que te diviertes a costa mía-_

_-Siéntate… tengo varios chocolates que te ayudarán a calmarte-_

_-Ay Li por eso eres mi mejor amigo-_ respondió con alivio el peliazul comiendo cuanto dulce le pasaba su amigo. Sin embargo la calma le duro poco

_-Lan, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?_\- le preguntó el ambarino a su amigo que no paraba de removerse en su asiento y de respirar agitadamente

_-Li, nunca me he subido en un avion ¿cómo quieres que este tranquilo? Ni tiempo para prepararme psicologicamente tuve-_ las palabras del peliazul salían mientras intentaba respirar pausadamente a lo que el castaño rodaba sus ojos _-Mejor cuéntame algo para distraerme, ¿qué te dijo tu mama cuando ya ibamos a salir?-_

El ambarino recordó aquella escena justo antes de abandonar la mansion

*_flashback_*

_-Xiaolang, acompañame un momento-_ expresó Ieran justo antes de que los chicos partieran. Sin objeccion, el castaño siguio a su madre hasta el estudio, cabizbajo como estaba desde ayer. Ieran lo miro con inquietud y algo de melancolia

_-Hijo, como futuro lider del clan debes dejar la cara de derrota que tienes, debes enfocarte-_ expresó la dama seriamente

_-Madre, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, pero creo que no entiende mi situación, la persona mas importante para mi esta muriendo-_ contestó el ambarino seriamente. Ieran bajo un poco su rostro y expreso una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba tristeza

_-Sé que es duro Xiaolang, es muy difícil-_ la voz de Ieran se quebró un poco _-Pero no podemos dejarnos desmotivar por eso-_ terminó de decir recuperando su tono serio. El castaño comprendió el error en sus palabras, su madre comprendia a la perfeccion lo que era perder al ser amado

_-Perdón madre, no fue mi intención… yo solo…-_

_-¿Recuerdas cuando partiste en tu mision por las cartas Clow? ¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste en Japón para ayudar a Sakura, e incluso cuando volviste a ir allá?_\- interrumpió su madre. El chico sin entender aquello simplemente asintió con su cabeza _-No recuerdo verte con cara de derrota. Si preocupado, pero siempre estabas enfocado y con la mejor actitud, ¿crees que a Sakura le gustaría verte en este estado?-_ terminó de decir su madre acercandose al chico y encarándolo frente a frente. Las palabras de su madre habían caído como una bofeta de realidad en el ambarino y comprendió lo que aquello significaba

_-Comprendo madre, no la voy a defraudar-_ contestó el castaño con voz seria, pero con un mejor semblante y un nuevo brillo en sus ojos

_-Nunca me defraudarias-_ dijo Ieran sonriente mientras daba un abrazo a su hijo que el castaño correspondio tímidamente

_-Nos veremos pronto madre-_ sonrió de vuelta el chico

_-Xiaolang, hay una última cosa-_ expresó la dama mientras le entregaba un papel sellado con la insgnia magica de los Li _-abrelo hasta que estes en el avión-_ le dijo casi secretamente al chico

*_fin del flashback_*

-¿_Y que decía el papel_?- preguntó Lan mientras las manos le empezaban a sudar de los nervios

_-Sabes, no lo recordaba no lo he leido-_

_-Y eso que tu mamá te dijo que te enfocaras-_ dijo Lan riendo

_-Cállate-_ dijo el castaño rodando sus ojos mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la nota. Al encontrarla rompió el sello y la leyo

"_El concilio ha encontrado otras informaciones peligrosas en el diario de Adalius, pero prohibieron divulgar cualquier información. Trata de pasar desapercibido, principalmente sobre quién eres, y lo que representas_"

Shaoran se quedó un poco pensativo antes aquellas palabras de la nota. Si su madre utilizó esa metodologia de comunicación, es porque realmente podrían expulsarla del concilio solo por comunicarlo. Lo que sea que los ancianos encontraron debía ser grave

_-Con razón nos mandaron en vuelo comercial-_ decía Lan mientras bebía un poco de agua. El chico empezaba a perder el color. Si bien Lan siempre decía incoherencias, podría ser que esta vez estuviera en lo correcto

_-Es posible, que tengas razón-_

_-¡Ahhhhh!_\- gritó Lan de repente agarrándose firmemente del asiento

_-pero ¿qué rayos te pasa?_-

_-se esta moviendooooooo-_ exclamaba Lan con pánico

Shaoran ajusto su cinturón y suspiró. Si así iba a ser el despegue, el viaje definitivamente iba a ser muy largo

… … … … … … … … … …

**Hola lectores! **

**Un capítulo mas de LPDLE :)**

**El cap tiene algo de miel, aunque sea en flashback, demasiada desgracia seguida jaja**

**Se publicarán varias fotos en nuestra pagina de facebook que corresponden al cap, entre ellas el anillo de Sakura 3**

**¿A alguien le ha pasado lo que le pasa a Lan? Jaja el peliazul no la pasará bien. **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores! **


	5. 4 Conversaciones incómodas

Capítulo 4: Conversaciones incómodas.

Tomoyo se encontraba en el aeropuerto y caminaba lentamente en dirección a la puerta de abordaje para su vuelo a Hong Kong.

_-Hija, ¿llevas todo lo que necesitas?-_ preguntó Sonomi mientras colocaba un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija.

_-Sí madre…-_

_-¿Has podido hablar con Sakura?-_

_-No he podido hablar con ella desde hace dos días… Li tampoco me contesta los mensajes así que debe ser que están ocupados con deberes del clan_\- respondió no muy convencida.

Sonomi aprovechó que su hija miraba en otra dirección para dejar salir un leve suspiro. Ella también sentía que algo malo estaba pasando pero con un movimento rápido de su cabeza desechó la idea.

_-¿Madre?_

_-Disculpa hija estaba pensando en un problema del trabajo…. vas a ver que todo está bien y Sakura simplemente está en su nube de felicidad-_ dijo la mujer tratando de sonar convincente.

_-Supongo… bueno madre te veré en cinco días… cuídate mucho en tu reunión en Europa-_

_-Gracias hija. Saluda a Sakura de mi parte y disfruta mucho tu estadía-_ respondió mientras se abrazaban y tomaban caminos diferentes.

Tomoyo sentía que la falta de comunicación de su amiga era debido debido a algo pero prefirió no darle importancia "_Aunque sí es un poco extraño que ni el joven Lan me conteste los mensajes"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras abordaba y tomaba su asiento. "_Tomoyo, solo estas paranoica deja de pensar en cosas malas y mejor busca inspiración para el traje de bodas de tu mejor amiga"_ pensó mientras tomaba su libreta de bocetos y empezaba a dibujar.

Al llegar a su destino veía con diversión y curiosidad lo ajetreado del lugar. Hong Kong siempre le iba a parecer una ciudad llena de vida más aún que Tomoeda y en ese tipo de lugares era donde encontraba más inspiración. De repente su mirada se encontró con unos ojos rojizos llenos de lágrimas.

_-¡Meiling! ¿qué haces aquí… creí que estabas todavía en la academia de Shangai?_\- preguntó pero la pelinegra no respondió y empezó a llorar amargamente en brazos de su amiga. Tomoyo trató de sacarle algo de información pero la chica era un completo desastre de lágrimas y lamentos. Sin pensarlo y aun mas preocupada de que su presentimiento fuera real, las chicas se apresuraron a tomar un taxi a la mansión Li.

_-Sakura…-_ logró decir Meiling entre sollozos cuando ya casi llegaban a la mansión.

Tomoyo sintió como su sangre se helaba y sin pensarlo se apresuró a salir del taxi tan pronto como este se detuvo. Dejando toda etiqueta de lado Tomoyo entró corriendo a la mansión, las sirvientas la miraron sorprendidas pero en ese momento Kero llegó volando para que la amatista lo estrechara en un abrazo.

_-¿Kero...?_

_-Sígueme…-_ dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

Tomoyo sentía que cada paso que daba la llevaban a su peor pesadilla y se detuvo antes de ingresar a la que reconocía como la habitación de Li.

_-Kero… ¿acaso ella?_-

_-Pasa… luego te lo explicaré todo-_ susurró el guardián.

Al entrar su peor pesadilla estaba frente a ella. Su adorada esmeralda estaba sumida en lo que parecía un profundo sueño pero al acercarse más notó como la piel de Sakura estaba más blanca de lo usual y su rostro estaba más delgado. Yue estaba sentado al lado de su ama, sosteniendo una de sus manos y la mirada apagada del guardián le hizo comprender lo grave de la situación. Con delicadeza tomó la otra mano de su mejor amiga y sintió con horror que estaba helada.

_-Daidouji_ \- dijo la voz de Meiling detrás de ella

Incapaz de hablar se dirigió a los brazos de la pelinegra y empezó a derramar amargas lágrimas que expresaban lo que las palabras en ese momento no podían.

Ya habían pasado unas horas pero la mano de Tomoyo temblaba mientras sostenía la taza de té que Meiling le había dado para calmar los nervios. Sin embargo, la bebida seguía intacta desde hacía más de veinte minutos. Al sentir la mano de la de ojos rojos sobre la suya le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento por el apoyo y regresó su mirada a la reencarnación de Clow que trataba de explicarles todo lo que sabían acerca de la condición de Sakura.

_-Hiragizawa, se que me has explicado esto múltiples veces pero me estas diciendo que Sakura… ella … podría… mo...- _

_-Es algo que no sabemos todavía Daidouji, ¿verdad Hiragizawa?-_ preguntó Meiling tratando de calmar a la amatista.

Eriol las miro por unos segundos. Le era difícil explicarle la situación a las dos amigas más cercanas de Sakura después de que las encontró en un mar de lágrimas y confusión. Sabía que Daidouji sería la más difícil de hacer entender ya que la visión de Sakura dormida en lo que parecía ser un sueño eterno podía ser quizás y por mucho la peor pesadilla de la joven de ojos amatistas. Con lentitud Eriol se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana.

_-En este momento Li y el joven Qiang son nuestra única esperanza-_

_-¿Dónde está Li?_\- preguntó Tomoyo al recordar que no había visto al joven desde su llegada.

_-Mi descendiente está de camino a los Estados Unidos donde encontrarán un portal mágico para entrar a la dimensión donde esperamos que se encuentre el otro el diario que contenga la respuesta para ayudar a Sakura-_

-_¿Estarán bien?_\- preguntó Tomoyo alarmada, no quería pensar en perder a sus otros dos amigos no en este momento cuando podría perder a su persona más preciada.

_-No lo sabemos… quisiera haber podido actuar antes pero jamás contemplé que esto le sucediera tan pronto a Sakura-_

Tomoyo miró con sorpresa a Eriol quien parecía haberse percatado de la magnitud de sus palabras y evitaba responderle la mirada.

_-Hiragizawa, ¿me estas diciendo que sabias que esto podía ocurrir?-_ preguntó

_-El destino tiene muchos caminos lo mejor es no interferir y dejar que las cosas ocurran… eso lamentablemente lo aprendí de mala manera en mi vida pasada y he tratado de vivir bajo esa enseñanza día con día-_ respondió

El pecho de Tomoyo se llenaba de un calor que nunca antes había sentido y podía sentir como la parte trasera de sus ojos empezaba a arder por las lágrimas- _Es una broma ¿verdad?_\- dijo la joven con una mueca en su rostro.

"_No de nuevo"_ pensó Eriol recordando el moretón que tenía en su ojo derecho.

_-Tu la reencarnación del poderoso mago Clow… el mago que si mal no recuerdo es quién le ha causado a Sakura la mayoría de sus problemas-_ decía cada vez más exaltada _-Tú que le mentiste hasta el final esperando el dichoso momento que lo único que causó fue que mi mejor amiga y la persona que más quiero creyera que todos éramos un montón de mentirosos TÚ QUE SIEMPRE OCULTAS COSAS PENSANDO SOLAMENTE EN TU BIENESTAR me vienes a decir que por una vez en tu vida actúas de manera altruista a sabiendas que mi amiga puede… mo..morir_\- terminó de decir dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos por una vez en su vida.

Eriol sólo miraba el arrebato de ira de la joven mientras aceptaba en silencio todo lo que la chica le gritaba _-Si...por una vez trate de dejar todo fluir…-_

_-Y ¡mira lo que causaste!_ \- reclamó Tomoyo pero la falta de sueño y las emociones del momento la hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer en brazos de Eriol.

_-Daidouji…-_ trato de decir pero la mirada de Meiling lo hizo callar. Tomoyo había quedado inconsciente por el esfuerzo pero sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas de ira y de dolor. Mientras que su último pensamiento estaba con los dos jóvenes encargados de salvar a su mejor amiga.

… … … … … … … …

El avión se mecía de un lado para otro después de superar el despegue Lan había permanecido calmado pero ahora estaban pasando por algo de turbulencia. A shaoran aquello no le afectaba tanto pero el peliazul era otra historia

_-Li…_-

_-Cállate Lan todavía falta mucho-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Cállate_\- pero en ese momento el avión se movió un poco más brusco y Lan tomó la mano de Shaoran

_-Eres patético lo sabías-_ decía el ambarino con una sonrisa

_-Lo más largo que viajé fue en bus cuando nos mudamos a Hong Kong, fueron 7 horas y vomite 3 veces_-

_-Vamos no es tan malo-_ decía el ambarino pero en ese momento el avión volvió a moverse bruscamente causando que Lan ahogara un grito.

_-Mi estómago está pidiendo salir de nuevo-_ decía el chico más pálido que hace un momento

Shaoran hizo una mueca recordando como todos los chocolates que Lan había comido fueron a parar al inodoro del avión.

_-Si quieres puedo usar un hechizo para que duermas-_ suspiró shaoran preocupado de que el estómago de Lan cayera en su ropa

_-¿Harías eso por mi Li?... Gracias-_ dijo tomando las manos de su amigo a manera de gratitud y con lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos.

_-Cállate y déjame concentrarme para el hechizo pero te digo esto te costará un pastel de chocolate_-

_-Sí sí te compró un castillo de chocolate si quieres pero haz el bendito hechizo o verás mi desayuno en cualquier momento y no hables más de chocolate que siento que todavía no ha salido todo el que comí-_ respondió cerrando los ojos ante el movimiento del avión.

… … … … … .. … … …

_-Por favor Li, dime que ya no tenemos que subir de nuevo a esa cosa al menos por el resto del día_ \- susurró Lan mientras salían del avión.

_-Ahora sigue un viaje en auto… aproximadamente unas seis horas y llegamos a donde nos vamos a hospedar-_

_-Déjame ir con las ventanas abiertas al menos…-_

_-¿Estás seguro de eso?-_ respondió el ambarino con una mirada burlona mientras se colocaba su bufanda y chaqueta.

_-Por qué te abri… ¡demonios de donde salió tanto frío!_ \- se quejó el joven al sentir de golpe la fría brisa de invierno.

_-Aquí están en invierno… Así que abrígate…_\- respondió mientras le lanzaba la chaqueta.

_-Y con esto se va a quitar el frío-_ preguntó temblando.

_-No-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Lan ¿nunca has visto la nieve verdad?... es la cosa más bella pero es condenadamente fría…. no la toques y aléjate de la nieve amarilla-_

-_¿Ah?-_

_-Lan… olvidaste como hablar-_

_-El frío no me deja pensar… con razón no te gustaba el invierno en Japón…-_ comentaba mientras se ponía un tercer chaqueta _-cambie de opinión, no quiero ir con las ventanas abiertas mientras viajamos-_ agregó mientras veía con recelo esa cosa blanca que caía del cielo y ponía todo más frío.

_-Es una ventaja que el auto que rentamos sea espacioso y yo sea el que maneje… presiento que lograrás ponerte más que sólo esas tres chaquetas-_

… … … … … … … …

Los chicos descansaban de su largo viaje en automóvil. Había llegado al apartamento que ocuparían , hasta el dia siguiente. Allí podrían tomar el ferry que los llevaría a Beaver Island en una de las regiones más alejadas del lago Michigan. Desde la ventana del apartamento podían observar lo esplendoroso del enorme lago

_-Sabes, nunca te conté algo-_ comentó el castaño sacando a Lan de sus pensamientos -¿_recuerdas las chicas que iban a la playa a verme entrenar? -_

Lan comenzó a reirse y Shaoran empezaba a retractarse de contarle algo

_-Claro que me acuerdo, esas cosas no se olvidan-_ decía el peliazul limpiando lagrimas de reírse

_-Pues descubrí que una de ellas era Sakura...-_

-_¡En serio!_\- dijo Lan con asombro mientras volvía a reir _-quien lo diría, son un par de pervertidos ustedes-_ seguía riendo Lan por lo alto

_-No digas estupideces Lan-_ dijo el ambarino rodando los ojos y empezando a sonrojarse

_-No son estupideces, ustedes se ven y se quieren comer con la mirada-_ contestó Lan con su característico aire despreocupado.

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Tu cumpleaños en la playa... hace como año y medio... no me vas a decir que no pensaste en cosas cuando la viste en bikini... tenias cara de idiota-_ dijo Lan volviendo a reír hasta llorar. El ambarino solo se sonrojo a mas no poder al recordar la escena

_-Dime Li... uds... ¿no han hablado de eso...? Ya se que no ha pasado, luego de la reunión en el concilio quedó claro-_

El castaño estaba entre apenado y enojado recordando la indiscreción de Lan frente al concilio y la semejante pregunta que le hacía en este momento

_-La verdad no..._\- dijo Shaoran casi en un susurro...

_-Pero...-_ dijo Lan viendo como la idea había quedado a medias. El castaño suspiro

_-Pero no te voy a mentir... a veces... cuando la beso... no quiero dejarla ir-_ dijo el castaño completamente avergonzado. Lan volvió a estallar de la risa _-Eres un idiota-_ le dijo Shaoran volviendo su mirada al lago de nuevo. Cuando Lan pudo tomar aire de nuevo fue capaz de contestarle

_-Es normal Li, todo eso es algo normal-_ dijo el chico sonriente

_-Pero ¿cómo sabes que hacer?-_

_-De verdad ¿quieres que te lo describa?_\- preguntó Lan entre risas

_-No, idiota eso no-_ rodó los ojos de nuevo el ambarino _-¿cómo saber cuando es el momento adecuado?_\- preguntó el chico casi en un susurro

Lan se acercó a su amigo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda en señal de apoyo _-Yo tampoco soy el más experto en esto, pero viendo el amor que ustedes sienten el uno por el otro no habrá un momento adecuado, porque lo más especial e importante será la persona que tienen al frente, sea cual sea el lugar-_ terminó de decir Lan. Shaoran estaba sorprendido ante las palabras certeras que decía su amigo por primera vez.

_-Eso si Li, procura hacer todo bien, las chicas no olvidan-_ volvió a carcajearse el peliazul

_-Idiota, no vuelvo a contarte nada-_

_-Y ¿a quién le vas a decir? ¿A tu mamá? ¿Tus hermanas? ¿Meiling? ¿Al hermano de Sakura?-_ decía Lan llorando de la risa de nuevo _-acéptalo, soy tu única salvación-_

"_No le daré crédito, pero tiene razón"_ pensó el ambarino mientra salía del departamento a buscar comida, completamente abochornado

... ... ... ... .. ... ... ..

**Llegaron las chicas... Pero no hay mas que tragédias y lágrimas **

**Lan siguió sufriendo por el viaje... Pero.. A que la conversación al final es interesante? Jeje**

**Gracias cpor todos sus reviews!**

**Habrán imagenes relacionadas en la pagina! **


	6. 5 Mundo escondido

Capítulo 5 - Mundo escondido

Sakura seguía caminando a través de la espesa niebla del lugar. No sabía con certeza si habían pasado días u horas ya que no sentía hambre o frío. Tratar de comunicarse con Shaoran a través de los sueños le había pasado factura a sus niveles de magia ya que sentía como estos fluctuaban constantemente.

_-Ese tonto brillo tenía razón pero es la única manera en la que puedo pensar para comunicarme con Shaoran-_ Hasta ahora había intentado comunicarse una vez más con el chico pero no había podido _-es difícil saber si es de día o de noche lo que hace más complicado atinarle al momento para comunicarme con él-_ murmuraba mientras seguía caminando.

_-Veo que sigues de terca bella hechicera-_ comentó una voz detrás de la esmeralda.

_-Tú de nuevo… ahora si me vas a decir como sabias lo del báculo_-

_-Ya te dije la respuesta…-_

_-No, sólo hablas en rimas sin sentido-_

_-A caso te recuerdo a cierto mago similar al gato sonriente-_

Sakura recordó la vez que Eriol la había encerrado en el libro de Alicia y no pudo ocultar una mueca de sorpresa _-¿Cómo es que sabes eso…? ¿Quién eres?-_

_-Ya te lo dije… yo soy tú y tú eres yo-_

_-No te entiendo nada-_

_-Eso es porque no quieres entender y estas muy ocupada tratando de comunicarte con esa persona-_

-_Si somos lo mismo como dices-_ dijo mientras hacía un gesto de comillas con sus dedos _-debes saber lo que él significa para mi-_

_-Mírate como estas ¿Ya viste tu hermoso vestido?-_ dijo ignorándola mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor

De mala gana Sakura bajó la mirada y vio con horror como tenía múltiples manchas de sangre que por lo vibrante del color no parecían ser muy viejas.

_-Te lo dije pero nadie aquí me escucha y cuando digo nadie esa eres tú-_ agregó con aire de importancia.

_-¿En qué momento pasó esto? yo… no me di cuenta_\- susurró

_-La magia tiene un precio… precio que claramente no entiendes que debes de pagar… pero bueno supongo que seguiremos así hasta que ella aparezca-_

-_¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas? ¡Tú sabes más de lo que dices que sucede!-_

El brillo sólo dio un par de vueltas rodeándola y dejando caer una leve escarcha sobre la esmeralda.

_-Esto me recuerda a slee…_\- Pero no pudo continuar ya que había caído dormida.

_-Dormir te ayudará a estabilizarte bella hechicera… a veces los sueños nos dejan ver a quienes queremos… y otras veces no...-_ comentó mientras volvía a desaparecer en la penumbra del lugar.

… … … … … … …

Meiling limpiaba con cuidado las manchas de sangre del rostro de Sakura. La esmeralda había empezado a sangrar por la nariz durante pequeños intervalos desde que había llegado a la mansión, pero la matriarca le comento que omitió decirle eso a Shaoran para no preocuparlo más.

_-Tía Ieran… esto que le está pasando Sakura… El sangrado… ¿puede ponerse peor?-_

La mujer se detuvo un momento y miró con tristeza a su sobrina -_¿Dónde está la señorita Daidouji?_-

_-Está con el guardián del Sol… ese peluche pide comer aún en estas circunstancias-_ respondió.

_-Kerberos puede ser un glotón pero creo que trato de sacar a la amiga de la ama de la habitación por un rato-_ interrumpió el guardián de la luna que también había estado limpiando el rostro de su ama. Yue miró por un momento el pañuelo con manchas de sangre y lo apretó con más fuerza contra su mano luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida _-debo salir un momento… disculpen...-_ se excusó.

Ieran dejó escapar un leve suspiro para ayudar a calmar la tensión _-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Meiling pues… sí… me temo que sí puede ponerse peor_\- agregó

_-Xiaolang y el joven Qiang… ya deben estar a punto de entrar al portal… Ay hijo mío espero que lo logren-_ dijo la mujer mientras ambas Li se quedaban viendo pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer en la ventana.

… … …. … … … … … …

El movimiento del lago causaba que el ferry se meciera lentamente con el vaivén del agua. Lan estaba aferrado a uno de los barandales con los ojos cerrados y tratando de controlar su respiración.

_-Lan…-_

_-Te odio… no me hables...-_

_-Lan…-_

_-Te odio… ¿cómo es posible que no te has mareado ni una sola vez desde que empezamos esta misión y yo ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que vi mi almuerzo regresar de mi estómago?-_ preguntó mientras se sentaba lentamente en el frío suelo del ferry.

Shaoran solo suspiró mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Sabía que Lan la estaba pasando mal desde que el viaje en ferry comenzó ya que el rostro del chico se había tornado de un color verde claro y los mareos no habían tardado en llegar.

_-No te odio… es solo que…-_

_-Lo sé… pero no sabes lo que te agradezco que decidieras ayudarme-_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lan solo le dedicó una sonrisa y escuchó con alivio como anunciaban la llegada a la isla _-Supongo que al bajar trataremos de alejarnos de los demás ¿no?-_

_-Exacto-_ respondió Shaoran mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse y tomaban sus mochilas

_-Solo espero que el lugar sea más cálido que aquí_\- respondió Lan mientras temblaba y ajustaba más su bufanda

Beaver Island a primera vista parecía ser una ciudad más, el área alrededor del muelle estaba lleno de diferentes locales y actividades para entretener tanto a turistas como locales.

_-Lan, ¿tienes ánimos de pasar a comer algo? No sabemos cuánto podemos tardar en llegar al portal así que podríamos recargar energías un momento-_ susurró Shaoran mientras ingresaban más en la pequeña ciudad

_-Me parece bien_\- contestó el peliazul mientras entraban en una cafetería cercana.

Shaoran veía entretenido a Lan mientras este ordenaba el almuerzo y le dedicaba varias sonrisas a la camarera. "_Al menos ya le regresó lo galán"_ pensaba mientras lo veía acercarse a la mesa con una sonrisa y la comida.

_-Como me alegro saber varios idiomas… nunca se sabe cuando se pueda necesitar-_

_-Sí, es una lástima que seas el segundo mejor en la clase de Inglés-_ agregó Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona.

_-Puedo ver que no has olvidado nuestra pequeña rivalidad con las calificaciones, amigo mío-_ respondió mientras le daba un sorbo al chocolate caliente _-Aunque… si mal no recuerdo… el japonés no se me da tan mal...y yo no viví allá casi cuatro años_\- terminó de agregar con aire inocente.

_-Sakura, Meiling y Daidouji se tomaron la molestia de enseñarte eso es todo… yo aprendí casi que solo-_ se defendió Shaoran mientras sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor al recordar a su amada esmeralda.

Lan notó el cambio de humor en su amigo ante la mención de Sakura y miró hacía la ventana donde podían ver las calles llenas de actividad _-Cuando salgamos de todo esto… podrás llevarla de viaje… es más nos llevas a todos de viaje así disfrutamos más… pero… por ahora trata de resistir, sé que es algo difícil de pedir pero todo esto es por ella-_

Shaoran le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y se dispuso a comer "_todo esto es por ella… por volver a ver esa mirada que tanto amo"_ pensó.

… … … … … … … … …

Ambos jóvenes caminaban alejándose un poco más del centro de la ciudad y adentrándose más entre al bosque. Un hermoso faro de color ocre adornaba parte del lugar mientras que las casas cada vez estaban más distanciadas unas de otras y mantenían un estilo de varias décadas atrás.

_-Este lugar debe ser precioso en verano con altas temperaturas, pero vaya que en invierno es un calvario-_ refunfuñaba Lan mientras se abotonaba más su abrigo a causa de la fría brisa.

_-Los inviernos en Japón son casi iguales o peores-_ Shaoran también estaba ajustando su bufanda y gorro - _pero apenas ingresemos al bosque la brisa debería de ser menor-_ agregó mientras seguían caminando.

Después de un par de horas de caminata, los chicos habían logrado adentrarse en lo profundo de la isla. Shaoran le había explicado a Lan que encontrarían el lugar rastreando su presencia mágica cosa que se hacía más fácil a como se acercaban al sitio.

_-Debe ser por aquí_\- comentó Shaoran cuando notó que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una caverna subterránea _-sígueme-_

Lan no muy convencido siguió al ambarino dentro de la caverna, caminaron por unos veinte minutos y el peliazul fue incapaz de contener una exclamación de asombro al ver lo que se encontraba frente a ellos. El techo de la caverna se había ensanchado dando paso a una altura de más de 20 metros, múltiples estalactitas de diferentes largos colgaban sobre sus cabezas. No tenían muy claro cuál era la fuente de luz de lugar pero estaban rodeados de tonos azules y verdes, además del agua de un color aguamarina que se encontraba frente a ellos simulando un espejo.

_-No me digas que…-_

_-Me temo que sí…-_ dijo Shaoran- _debemos nadar para ingresar al portal. En realidad ya pasamos la primera barrera mágica por eso el lugar cambió tanto pero para llegar a nuestro destino debemos sumergirnos en el agua-_ agregó el castaño

_-Nadar no se me da muy bien…-_ se quejó el peliazul inútilmente al ver que su amigo ya había entrado al agua.

_-Usaremos un hechizo para secar nuestras ropas cuando salgamos, así que no te preocupes y solo sígueme-_ le dijo mientras entraba al agua seguido de un no muy convencido peli azul.

Una vez dentro del agua el paisaje era increíble, la luz de tonos azules y verdes que se reflejaba en las estalactitas provenía de lo que parecían ser pequeños seres luminosos que flotaban alrededor de ambos chicos. Al llegar casi al fondo del lago Shaoran se detuvo y le señaló a Lan lo que parecía ser otra cueva bajo el agua. Repentinamente, el peliazul vio como la insignia mágica de los Li aparecía bajo los pies de Shaoran y el ambarino sacaba su espada de su mano. Con un corte limpio se abrió lo que parecía ser el portal que los llevaría al mundo deseado. Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a entrar y Lan vio con asombro como la abertura se cerró apenas él cruzó. Se apresuraron a nadar para llegar a la superficie y poder secar sus ropas.

Salieron del agua y Shaoran usó un hechizo que logro secar sus ropas al instante. Lan tomó su mochila pero lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

Una hermosa sirena se encontraba reposando en una roca no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. Su cabello era largo y de tonos púrpuras y rosados mientras que la piel de su rostro era de un tono pálido. Su torso daba la impresión de estar desnudo pero al ver más cuidadosamente notaron que estaba cubierto por escamas de tonos verdes que se extendían hasta una exuberante cola de sirena. Parecía estar concentrada viendo su reflejo en el agua y jugando con su cabello.

Lan tomó a Shaoran del brazo y lo empujó a una roca cercana donde se ocultaron.

_-Li… Eso es lo que yo creo que es…-_

_-Shhh… es una sirena, sí…_\- respondió Shaoran _-parece que podemos encontrarnos con criaturas mágicas en este mundo, debemos tener cuidado-_

_-Pero si es bellísima… rayos como no había venido a este lugar antes-_ susurró el peliazul ganándose un codazo por parte de Shaoran.

Cuando volvieron a ver en dirección a la sirena notaron que la bella criatura ya no estaba en su sitio.

_-Parece que tengo visitas… y son dos jóvenes muy apuestos-_ respondió una voz juguetona detrás de ambos jóvenes.

_-No…nosotros no venimos a causar problemas… estamos en busca de un diario… lo necesitamos para salvar a alguien muy preciado-_ respondió Shaoran tratando de recordar algún hechizo para defenderse contra una sirena, en caso de que fuera necesario.

_-Ay cariño pero si aquí no hay nada de eso…-_ respondió la bella criatura mientras salía del agua y su cola se transformaba en dos largas y estilizadas piernas _-Solamente estoy yo en este lugar… sola… sin compañía… sin nadie con quien… jugar-_ susurró mientras rodeaba a ambos jóvenes y pasaba sus manos por entre los hombros y el cabello de ambos chicos.

Las sirenas eran conocidas por seducir a los marinos y llevarlos a la perdición, al menos eso era lo que las películas le habían enseñado a Lan quien hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no quedar perdido en los hermosos ojos negros de la sirena. Shaoran por su parte también trataba de no escuchar las palabras de la sirena, quien estaba usando un hechizo de manipulación para convencerlos.

_-L...lo lamento mucho p…pero no podemos quedarnos-_ respondió el ambarino -_debemos seguir buscando otros lugares hasta dar con ese diario-_

La criatura hizo una cara de molestia y se detuvo frente a Shaoran -_¿me estás despreciando?_\- preguntó haciendo un puchero.

_-No… lo que pasa es que yo ya… tengo a quien… debemos irnos…-_

_-Oh pero no te irías sin tu amigo ¿o sí…?_\- preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Lan.

_-Me… me temo que yo también debo ir con él… disculpa-_ respondió mientras se trataba de alejar de la criatura.

Repentinamente el rostro de la sirena empezó a cambiar. Retrocedió un poco hasta volver al agua y ambos chicos vieron con horror como de sus dedos empezaban a salir afiladas garras, sus blancos dientes daban paso a filosos colmillos y sus ojos se volvían completamente negros.

_-Una lástima que tan deliciosos bocadillos sean tan tercos… ambos tienen magia y mi ama no permite el paso de seres mágicos, así que deberé acabar con ustedes como he hecho con todos los que no aceptan quedarse conmigo por las buenas-_ inmediatamente una látigo formado por agua apareció y arremetió a golpear a ambos jóvenes.

_-Lan, quédate atrás yo me encargaré de ella. Interviene sólo si es necesario ¿entendido?-_ gritó Shaoran a lo cual Lan sólo retrocedió un poco más.

_-Pétalos de hielo, ven-_ gritó el chico pero la sirena fue más rápida y esquivo su ataque sin mucha dificultad.

_-Tu magia es fuerte pero el agua es mi terreno y estamos rodeados de ella-_ dijo mientras empezaba a formar pequeñas flechas de agua.

"_Demonios, es quizás tan poderosa como Watery_" pensó Shaoran al recordar que la carta tenía ese mismo ataque.

La sirena se dispuso atacar, pero en ese momento Shaoran lanzó un hechizo de fuego que causó que el agua se evaporara. Aprovechando el vapor, el ambarino logró acercarse a la criatura y le propinó un golpe en la cara, pero la sirena respondió tomando al joven del tobillo y lo hundió en el agua. Lan veía con horror cómo en tan sólo segundos la batalla había dado un giro y ahora Shaoran forcejeaba por salir del agua pero la sirena tenía al joven del cuello y lo estaba asfixiando. _-He empezado a aumentar la temperatura del agua… dentro de poco serás un delicioso bocadillo hervido cariño y luego seguiré con tu mejor amigo...-_ la criatura hacía alarde de su poder hasta que se tensó al ver que no podía moverse.

_-Deja a mi amigo en paz-_ siseó Lan quien había usado un hechizo en la criatura _-déjalo ir-_ e inmediatamente la sirena soltó el cuello de Shaoran dándole la oportunidad al joven de que saliera del agua.

_-Me vas a decir cual es la salida de este lugar y no pondrás resistencia-_ continuó el peliazul sin parpadear y la sirena notó con horror sus ojos manchados de destellos dorados y su aura mágica.

_-Yo no… no es posible…-_

_-¡Que me digas!-_ gritó Lan mientras aumentaba la fuerza del hechizo

-_¡A la derecha! Por favor no me mates yo no sabía que tú…-_ pero repentinamente la criatura cayó dormida.

-_¿Pero qué...?_\- el ambarino miraba aquella escena con asombro mientras seguía tosiendo tratando de recuperarse de haber estado bajo el agua

_-Solo está inconsciente… debemos irnos antes de que reaccione_\- lo apresuró el peliazul mientras Shaoran seguía aún impresionado por las capacidades de su amigo.

Corrieron por aproximadamente unos 20 minutos por la caverna hasta llegar a un claro donde lograron ver el cielo que se encontraba gris por la fuerte lluvia que caía.

_-Lo que me faltaba… más agua…-_ gruñó Lan mientras tomaban refugio en una cueva cercana.

Rápidamente ingresaron al lugar y procedieron a descansar y recuperarse de lo vivido con la criatura hace un momento.

_-Sé que estás inquieto por algo, ¿que quieres decirme o preguntarme?-_ dijo Lan al ambarino mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. Dentro de la cueva se podía oír el fuerte aguacero que caía en el exterior y el peli azul seguía viendo aquella cara de tribulación en su amigo

_-Las cosas que pasaron...- _Se atrevió a decir el castaño _-hace poco más de un año, se que has estado descubriendo tus poderes por tu cuenta y no aceptaste ayuda. Lan, ¿hasta donde has llegado?_\- termino de decir el chico con la duda de si su amigo contestaría su pregunta

Lan dudo un poco en contestar pero sabía que ya su amigo tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y él era el único que podía darle apoyo

_-He ido poco a poco, es como aprender a caminar. Bueno supongo… por que no me acuerdo cuando aprendí a caminar-_ el peliazul rio provocando que el ambarino rodara sus ojos dijo -Impediendum- dijo Lan mientras señalo a su amigo. El castaño intentó moverse y sintió un hormigueo fuerte que lo debilitaba, pero aun podía moverse, con una leve dificultad.

_-Por ahí voy-_ dijo el peliazul cerrando sus ojos y retirando el hechizo

_-Los poderes, ¿son los ataques de Adalius?-_ pregunto el ambarino.

_-Por ahi se me ocurrió empezar, desconozco el alcance_\- el chico asintió.

-_¿Has visto a Adalius?-_ el castaño recordaba que Sakura tenía contactos con el mago Clow cuando sus poderes evolucionaban

_-Una vez, antes de salir del coma, me dijo que usara bien los poderes, y que me iban a necesitar-_ dijo Lan despreocupado

-_¿Te iban a necesitar?_\- susurró Shaoran para si mismo meditando esa frase.

"_No es hora de decirle que aun no he podido transformar el dije de la espada"_ pensó el chico de ojos manchados mientras prefería seguir en silencio y mirar la lluvia caer en ese mundo desconocido.

... ... ... ... .. ... ...

**Hola! Y bienvenidos a un cap más de LPDLE :) **

**Volvemos a traer a Sakura a escena. A alguien mas le empieza a molestar el brillito? Jeje**

**Lan sigue con problemas para viajar... Pero... Tremenda sorpresa cuando hacen aparición sus poderes por primera vez :O**

**Quieren conocer la sirena? La estaremos publicando durante la semana en la pagina de FB ;) **

**Nos leemos! **


	7. 6 No me olvides

Capítulo 6 - No me olvides

Tomoyo corría mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen. En medio del trayecto, se detuvo un momento para recuperar la respiración y admirar un poco más los jardines de la mansión de los Li. Si bien los deportes nunca habían sido su fuerte, había decidido cambiar eso desde que aquel mago y la chica de cabello cenizo llegaron a sus vidas.

La Amatista aún recordaba cuando Sakura había sentido que todos le mentían, lo triste que la castaña se puso y el cómo Tomoyo sentía que le había fallado a su mejor amiga. Ahora su persona más especial podía morir y una vez más, ella no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

Fue gracias a esos cúmulos de emociones y ese sentimiento de impotencia que correr había surgido como una forma de acallar todas las emociones que no la dejaban ni dormir o respirar. Meiling siempre le reclamaba y le decía que esforzarse de más era peligroso, pero era la única forma de no desmoronarse al ver a Sakura.

Después de terminar el ejercicio, se dirigió a la habitación donde su amiga se encontraba. Si bien no podía prestar su ayuda en el ámbito mágico, al menos se aseguraba de que Sakura estuviera cómoda en la medida de lo posible. Después de pasar una hora con la esmeralda, optó por ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Para su sorpresa, se encontró al señor Fujitaka y a Touya a pesar de que ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana.

Ambos Kinomoto estaban pasando un calvario a su manera. Touya aún no lograba reunir el valor de visitar a Sakura y el señor Kinomoto tenía grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos ya que era él, junto al guardián de la luna, quien velaba el sueño de la hechicera toda la noche.

_-Tomoyo, buenos días-_ exclamó suavemente el hombre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

_-Buenos días a ambos_ \- respondió con una reverencia para luego acercarse a tomar un poco de jugo.

_-Sakura…-_

-_Pase a verla hace un momento, por lo menos se ve estable y la señora Li me comentó que no ha sangrado más- _ No era necesario que le preguntarán ya que por la cabeza de todos los presentes esa misma pregunta rondaba siempre sus cabezas.

Fujitaka dejó salir un suave suspiro de alivio mientras que su mirada mostraba una profunda nostalgia _-Iré a verla_ \- comentó pero al levantarse perdió el equilibrio por un momento.

_-Papá ¿estás bien?_ \- Touya sostenía a su padre por los hombros y lo ayudaba lentamente a sentarse.

_-No he dormido mucho estos últimos cinco días hijo pero estoy bien. Además no soy el único, el joven Hiragizawa me comentó que también se ha sentido mareado desde ayer-_

_-Debe ser el cambio de países aún no se acostumbra al clima tan caluroso de aquí_ \- agregó Touya más sus palabras no le lograban convencer del todo. "_Monstruo resiste… donde sea que te encuentres debes aguantar hasta que el chiquillo regrese"_ pensó mientras esa preocupación que sentía por su hermanita menor aumentaba cada minuto.

… … … … … … …

Sakura abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cielo más azul que había visto en su vida, tanto así, que le tomó un momento lograr ajustar sus ojos a la claridad. Decidió moverse un poco, pero enseguida notó que estaba en los brazos de alguien. Al ver hacia arriba se encontró con un par de ojos ambarinos que la miraban llenos de felicidad.

_-¿Shaoran?-_

El chico solamente acató a abrazar a la chica con todos sus fuerzas y a llenarle el rostro de pequeños besos que le hacían sonreír.

_-Lobito tonto, ¿A qué debo tantas atenciones?_\- preguntó entre risas.

Shaoran solamente escondió su rostro en el cabello castaño de la chica para ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras aspiraba esa dulce esencia a cerezos que caracterizaba a su prometida -¿_Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?_\- le dijo tratando de que Sakura no notará como su voz quería quebrarse por la emoción.

-_Si... pero siempre es bueno recordarlo-_ respondió mientras buscaba la mirada ambarino del chico y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Incapaz de contenerse, Shaoran la atrapó en un beso calmado que trataba de transmitirle lo mucho que le amaba _-te amo… demasiado-_ susurró mientras le ofrecían su mano a la esmeralda para ir a tomar un paseo.

De la mano de su prometido, empezaron a caminar por el pequeño sendero de lugar. En ese momento, Sakura notó como estaban rodeados de un campo lleno de amapolas en flor. Sus vibrantes tonos rojos contrastaba a la perfección con el hermoso cielo azul _-Este lugar es bellísimo-_ exclamó mientras que Shaoran solo miró rápidamente las flores y le dio un beso en la frente para continuar la caminata.

Los minutos pasaban y ambos castaños se dejaron envolver por la tranquilidad del lugar. Entre conversaciones sin mucha relevancia, chistes y besos fugaces, seguían disfrutando del hermoso día sin mayor preocupación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos sentían que el tiempo se había detenido sólo para dejarles disfrutar del amor que sentían mutuamente.

_-Sabes… siento que teníamos mucho sin un momento solo para nosotros-_ comentó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla del ambarino.

Shaoran solo se limitó a darle una mirada comprensiva y a estrechar más la mano de la joven _-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?_-

_-Pues tengo un poco de hambre, un picnic no sería mala idea-_

_-Me leíste la mente… es más ya casi llegamos al pequeño almuerzo que tenía preparado… te reto a una carrera-_ respondió pero sin darle mucho tiempo a Sakura para pensar empezó a correr.

_-¡Shaoran! ¡No me ganarás!-_

Una vez que llegaron, Sakura miró asombrada el pequeño picnic que Shaoran había preparado. Una canasta mediana de color café estaba en un hermoso mantel de tonos morado, los vasos y platos parecían ser una hermosa vajilla de porcelana y la comida lograba despertar el apetito con sus vibrantes colores. _-Shaoran todo es hermoso y ese ramo de "no - me - olvides" es simplemente divino_ \- exclamó la joven mientras tomaba entre sus manos el ramo de pequeñas flores y aspiraba su esencia.

Shaoran miró con sorpresa el ramo de flores pero tan pronto como sakura las reconoció frunció el ceño y apretó aún más sus puños.

_-Shaoran… ¿pasa algo?-_

_-No… prepare emparedados y unas galletas que te parece si empezamos a comer-_

_-¡Si!-_

Dejando de lado la sensación de incomodidad que le habían generado las flores que Sakura sostenía, Shaoran dedicó toda su atención a Sakura mientras la hacía sonrojar al ofrecer darle de comer o cuando le robaba cortos pero apasionados besos.

_-La comida fue deliciosa y el ambiente es simplemente perfecto… sabes, si no fuera porque estas aquí diría que todo es un sueño-_ exclamó la esmeralda mientras se dejaba caer en el suave césped.

_-Sakura… yo… tu… nosotros… pues… Este lugar- _las emociones empezaban a acumularse de nuevo en el pecho del chico aunque tratara de disimular la angustia que sentía.

_-Shaoran… ¿Por qué lloras?_\- preguntó alarmada al ver como el chico parecía contener las lágrimas y evitaba su mirada.

_-Sakura…-_

_-Shaoran me estas asustando ¿qué sucede?-_

_-En verdad ¿no sabes lo que es esto? ¿lo que este campo de flores representa…? ¿lo que el ramo de rosas significa? y… ¿lo que es este lugar_? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La chica lo veía confundía. Hace un momento todo parecía perfecto y ahora parecía una pesadilla -_una pesadilla_ \- exclamó al sentir como todos los recuerdos volvían de golpe a su memoria. Repentinamente el cielo empezó a volverse más oscuro y una tormenta eléctrica se inició.

_-Shaoran-_

_-Sakura aquí estoy contigo trata de calmarte… resiste…-_

_-Shaoran… no… todo esto es… Shaoran te amo… Perdóname_ \- balbuceaba incapaz de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

El chico trato de acercarse a ella pero repentinamente la tierra empezó a moverse. Justo como cuando atraparon la carta de la tierra, una grieta se abrió entre ambos hechiceros.

_-Shaoran… Perdóname- _

_-Sakura… ¡quédate donde estás! Por favor no te vayas, debemos hablar- _

_-Todo esto se está saliendo de control no queda mucho tiempo… Shaoran yo voy a…-_

Lo siguiente en la frase fue algo que Shaoran no pudo escuchar, una grieta se abrió bajo los pies de Sakura haciéndola caer tan repentinamente que el ambarino no fue capaz de tomar su mano.

_-¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa! -_ gritó desconsolado mientras él también empezaba a caer.

… … … … … … … … …

Lan veía como su amigo empezaba empezaba a gritar en sueños y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Trató de que reaccionara, lo tomó por los hombros y empezó a moverlo

_-¡Li! ¡Despierta! ¡Li!-_ gritaba Lan angustiado.

Segundos después, Shaoran abrió los ojos completamente aturdido, su frente estaba empapada en sudor, su pulso estaba acelerado y sus mejillas se sentían frías por las lágrimas que había derramado _-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Lan? ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¡¿Sakura?!-_ exclamó mirando a su alrededor y tratando de reincorporarse para ir en busca de la chica.

_-Li, estabas soñando. De repente empezaste a gritar y a llorar, no había forma de despertarte-_

_-Un sueño, pero fue tan real… justo como el de aquella vez…- _

-_Li, eso fue una pesadilla no creo que fuera similar al anterior. En el primer sueño, según me dijiste, Sakura estaba consciente de donde estaban, ¿o no?-_

Shaoran se detuvo a analizar las palabras de su amigo. Lo que Lan le decía tenía lógica pero aún el recuerdo de lo que había vivido o soñado estaba marcado en su piel. Tratando de tranquilizarse, tomó un par de bocanadas de aire hasta que logró modular su pulso. _-Es correcto, pero me daba la impresión de que fue una conexión involuntaria- _respondió una vez que logró calmar su mente lo suficiente como para darle una explicación sensata a lo que vivió.

_-¿Es eso posible?-_

Shaoran asintió _-Sakura es una Yumeni y una muy poderosa, capaz de entregar un objeto material en el mundo de los sueños-_ afirmó el joven recordando cuando su novia entregó el báculo de la estrella a esa persona _-Una conexión involuntaria es completamente posible. Además, al darse cuenta que todo era un sueño, la conexión se rompió y ella…_\- trataba de decir pero el recuerdo era tan vívido aún que las palabras se quedaban en su garganta.

Lan colocó su mano en el hombro del chico. Recordaba las veces que iba a jugar videojuegos con Kerberos y como este siempre le decía la importancia de recordar lo acontecido en los sueños. Tenía que hacer las preguntas correctas si querían obtener la mayor información del estado y lugar donde estaba Sakura.

_-Li, ¿Cómo te sentiste durante el sueño? _

_-Al principio bien… todo estaba y se sentía bien pero… cuando ella… cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que todo era una maldito sueño el ambiente cambió bruscamente-_

_-¿Recuerdas algo más? Quizás algún objeto o algo que llamará tu atención-_

Shaoran optó por pensar un momento su respuesta. Repasar esos momento le hacían sentir que el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

_-Flores...Habían dos tipos de flores-_

_-Es un comienzo_. ¿_Recuerdas lo que mi madre nos dijo la vez que asaltamos su biblioteca personal?-_

Shaoran se quedó pensativo -_La clave de los sueños se encuentra en los pequeños detalles- _murmuró

_*** Flashback*** _

Los chicos se encontraban en la oficina de la madre de Lan rodeados de múltiples pilas de libros y una tenue luz.

_-No puedo creer que tú madre nos permitiera entrar a su oficina y revisar su colección privada de libros- _exclamó Shaoran fascinado mientras recorría con la vista los múltiples libreros repletos de textos.

_-Soy el encargado de la cena por los próximos dos meses, fue la única forma de convencerla_\- comentó _-Tantas subastan la han hecho una negociadora feroz- _

_-Prometo tratar de venir varios días y ayudarte con la cena-_ dijo Shaoran mientras hacía ciertas anotaciones _-estos libros son muy interesantes; especialmente el diccionario de los sueños-_ comentaba mientras tomaba el libro con cierto cuidado _-la edición que tiene tu madre es una más vieja que la que existe en la biblioteca de los Li-_

_-Esos libros los encontró en una subasta cuando visitó la parte Norte del país, lo recuerdo porque yo la acompañé. Es más ese libro fue una compra doble y creo que…¡Sí lo encontré!... Aquí esta el libro que venía incluido-_ dijo mientras se lo pasaba a Shaoran.

_-"El significado de las flores"- _

_***Fin del Flashback***_

_-Dime que recuerdas las flores que viste en el sueño-_ pero el peliazul se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como el rostro de su amigo empezaba a palidecer -_¿Li?_-

_-El sueño… en él habían dos tipos de flores… la primera que vi fue la amapola-_

_-¿De qué color?-_

_-Roja-_

_-La flor de Morfeo…-_

_-Exacto, rayos recuerdo que era un campo repleto de ellas y todas las plantas estaban en flor. Noté las flores en ese momento pero de alguna forma estaba consciente de que era un sueño y al ver a Sakura simplemente me dejé llevar_.

-_¿Cual era la otra flor?-_

_-No-me-olvides _

_-La flor del amor desesperado…-_

_-Lan nada de esto pinta bien… Sakura… ella podría estar en peligro… ella podría… mo_\- pero Lan lo interrumpió al colocar con un gesto de sus manos.

_-Li, estamos hablando de Sakura. La hechicera más fuerte que conozco, sin ofender claro, pero Sakura es capaz de salir de esto, solo debe resistir un poco más hasta que logremos conseguir el diario. Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien-_

_-Esa frase… Sakura siempre la dice… Lan… daría lo que fuera por poder evitar todo esto… por saber que esto podía pasar-_

_-Lo sé, pero debemos confiar en ella y esforzarnos al máximo aquí. ¿Quieres intentar descansar un poco más? Aún no ha terminado mi turno de guardia-_

-_Creo que ya dormí lo suficiente así que puedes descansar que yo me quedaré vigilando-_ respondió mientras sentía como su corazón se contraía de dolor. Shaoran no había tenido el valor de comentarle a su amigo lo que pasó al final del sueño, más ahora que el significado de las flores se alineaba perfectamente con lo que vivió.

No muy convencido, Lan decidió acostarse para dormir mientras Shaoran solo pedía a las estrellas que les dieran un poco más de tiempo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Y hoy es viernes de sueños vueltos pesadillas y desfortuna jejejeje**

**Un capitulo mas de la historia que esperamos esten disfrutando. Teorias? Que tal el sueño? Creen que Sakura lo logre? **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Nos hacen muy feliz**

**A los guest que no les podemos contestar, muchas gracias tambien! **

**Nos leemos! **


	8. 7 Futuro incierto

Capítulo 7 - Futuro incierto

Ieran salía del cuarto de Sakura con el corazón destruido, se sentía por demás impotente al no poder hacer nada más que cuidar y velar el sueño de la chica. Era un alivio ver que había dejado de sangrar, sin embargo su piel cada vez estaba más pálida y su cabello perdía brillo, aunque estuviera conectada a sueros, sabía que eso no era falta de nutrientes, podía sentir la magia de la chica fluctuar irracionalmente. Magia y cuerpo seguían avanzando en su colapso

_"Es preferible que Xiaolang no la vea así, no lo resistiria"_ pensó la dama mientras caminaba hacia la reunión extraordinaria a la que el concilio la había convocado. Una vez que llegó a la sala de reuniones, pudo ver algo exaltados a los miembros

_-¿Que sucede?-_

_-Dama Li-_ dijo el líder _-debido a los acontecimientos actuales y el estado de la señorita Kinomoto… recomendamos que todo ser mágico se aleje a un perímetro adecuado-_

-_¿Perímetro adecuado?_\- Ieran frunció su ceño con confusión

_-Los escudos mágicos pueden dejar de funcionar, y nadie sabe con exactitud lo que está pasando. El concilio se mudara a la sede en Shanghai-_ dijo el viejo levantándose mientras los demás miembros hicieron lo mismo _-como miembro del concilio y representante del clan Li, recomendamos que hagas lo mismo-_ dijo una de las ancianas. Ieran se sentó y respiró lentamente, el enojo corría por sus venas en ese momento

_-Me están pidiendo… ¿que abandone a mi nuera y le diga a su familia y amigos que hagan lo mismo? ¿De verdad me están pidiendo eso?-_

_-Su sobrina y sus hijas pueden quedarse, para eso sirven los seres sin magia-_

Aquella respuesta cayó como agua fría sobre Ieran. Sabía que el concilio veía por ellos mismos pero esto era demasiado. No le extrañaba que cada vez más clanes se iban por su cuenta fuera de la mira del concilio de oriente

_-Si así lo desean pueden irse, no abandonaré a mi familia_\- expresó la dama de cabello negro con toda la calma que pudo recolectar

_-Aceptamos tu decisión-_ el líder realizó una reverencia, gesto que imitaron los demás.

_-Deben dejar el diario de Adalius-_ expresó la matriarca _-si Xiaolang llega y el diario se ocupa, lo ocupamos aquí, no en Shanghai-_ finalizó con seriedad. Los miembros se miraron con recelo pero aceptaron al final. El líder dejó el diario en el escritorio del estudio y procedieron a salir de ahí con camino a Shanghai

_"Cobardes"_ pensó la dama mientras reprimía unas lágrimas de enojo

A pocos metros de donde se encontraba la matriarca, el guardián del Sol se encontraba escondido entre las columnas. Debido a la acalorada discusión, parecía que la señora Li, ni los ancianos, habían reparado en su presencia.

_"Definitivamente debo hablar con Yue sobre esto"_ pensó mientras ubicaba el aura del guardián y se dirigía a hablar con él.

Yue se encontraba en el techo de la mansión. Tomoyo lo había corrido de la habitación donde Sakura reposaba alegando que el guardián necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Sin importar cuantas veces el guardián de la luna insistió en que debía quedarse, la amatista fue más persistente hasta que lo logró sacar.

_-Los seres sin magia no entienden que mi deber es estar junto a mi ama-_ gruñó

_-Parece que Tomoyo también logró sacarte de la habitación, ¿O me equivoco?-_ preguntó divertido.

_-Kerberos, nuestro deber es estar a su lado y tenemos esa responsabilidad por encima de los demás ya que somos sus guardianes-_ reclamó _-¿Acaso no te importa ella lo suficiente?-_

Kero solo le dedicó una mueca de molestia e inmediatamente el guardián del Sol retomó su forma original. Rápidamente se acercó al guardián de la luna hasta quedar a pocos centímetros _-Nunca te atrevas a insinuar que Sakura no me importa lo suficiente-_ siseó _-Sabes que ella es mi prioridad tanto como lo es para ti- _

_-Es una situación que nunca vimos venir y no paro de culparme por ello-_ respondió mientras evitaba la mirada de Kerberos.

_"Vaya que es terco, nunca veré a Yue pedirme disculpas aunque me trate mal"_ pensó _-Es acerca de esta situación de la que vengo a hablarte. Parece que el grupo de ancianos dejará la mansión Li-_

_-Entonces ya notaron las fluctuaciones mágicas ¿Qué dijeron al respecto?-_

_-Parece que temen el alcance al que llegue el desbalance y temen que los escudos no sean lo suficientemente poderosos-_

Yue se quedó pensativo mientras asimilaba lo que Kerberos le comentaba. En ese momento, notó como dos personas caminaban por los jardines principales _-Touya_-

_-No solamente él, parece que el padre de Sakura lo acompaña. Yue ¿has hablado con el hermano de Sakura?-_

Yue sólo resopló ante la pregunta por lo que el guardián del Sol lo interpretó como una negativa. _-Es algo difícil para todos pero sabes que debemos mantenerlos bajo observación- _Kero suspiró con angustia _-Si los ancianos tienen razón y la magia de Sakura se descontrola a ese punto ¿quiénes crees que sean los primeros afectados?-_

El corazón del guardián de cabellos blancos se contrajo de dolor al pensar en la respuesta por lo que solo volvió a evitar la mirada de su compañero.

_-Por tu reacción veo que conoces la respuesta-_ comentó mientras veía en dirección a los Kinomoto _-Yue, se que debemos estar al lado de Sakura pero ella no querría que su hermano sufra también más de lo debido. Él también necesita alguien que lo apoye en esta situación-_

_-Odio cuando tienes la razón- _

_-Anda ve con ellos, te avisare cuando Tomoyo nos deje volver a la habitación con Sakura-_

El guardián de la luna sólo asintió mientras desplegaba sus hermosas alas y bajaba hasta los jardines. Kero notó cómo se transformó de nuevo a su identidad falsa y se acercó a los dos Kinomoto. Touya y Fujitaka lo recibieron con un abrazo y los tres regresaron a la mansión.

Kerberos decidió darles un poco más de privacidad y se dirigió al árbol que estaba cerca de la habitación de su amada ama. Por la ventana, podía ver como la chiquilla y Tomoyo colocaban compresas frías en la frente de la esmeralda y removía algunos mechones de su frente _-Ay Sakurita, si las cosas empeoran… no sabré cuánto tiempo más podamos estar a tu lado-_ susurró mientras miraba hacia las estrellas y rezaba porque el diario de Adalius apareciera y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Dentro de la habitación, Tomoyo reemplazaba las compresas por unas nuevas para tratar de calmar la temperatura que Sakura venía presentando desde la tarde. La señora Li y Meiling estaban al tanto del nuevo síntoma que presentaba la esmeralda pero no los guardianes. La amatista había decido, a como diera lugar, sacarlos un rato de la habitación. Ellos también necesitaban un poco de aire fresco y no quería agregar otra nueva preocupación a las muchas que ya tenían.

_-¿La fiebre sigue igual?-_ preguntó Meiling que veía como Tomoyo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-No ha cambiando desde la tarde-_ contestó - _lo único nuevo que he notado es que parece estar inquieta, algo, donde sea que Sakura este, la debe estar molestando-_

_-¿Crees que Sakura esté en un sueño?-_

_-No lo sé, pero sueño o no espero que no esté sufriendo mucho-_ contestó apretando la mano de la esmeralda.

… … … … … … …

Sakura se revolvía en su sueño pero poco a poco despertaba. La luz molesta que emitía el brillito había causado que reaccionará más rápidamente. Al abrir los ojos pudo notar como el ser revoloteaba incansablemente a su lado.

_-!Hechicera! ¡Hechicera!-_

-_¿Donde...?-_ pero no continuó la pregunta ya que repentinas imágenes de un campo de flores y un joven de ojos ambarinos volvían a su mente -_¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde está Shaoran?_\- preguntó incorporándose de inmediato y buscando a su alrededor.

_-Oh… veo que después de todo no fue un mal sueño-_ el tono del brillo era de completa burla

Sakura se detuvo en seco, con la mirada entrecerrada, se acercó al brillito _-¡Tú! Ese polvo mágico que pusiste sobre mí causó que me quedara dormida. Tú, hiciste que tuviera el sueño_\- afirmó

El ser solamente se limitó a flotar a poca distancia de la esmeralda sin negar o aceptar las acusaciones _-he de admitir que no entiendo porque te quejas querida hechicera. Hasta donde entendí, deseabas ver a "nuestra persona especial", o ¿no?-_

_-Estás consciente del esfuerzo mágico que requiere caminar entre sueños. ¡Tu mismo me lo dijiste! Creo que es obvio que no tenía planeado hacerlo de forma involuntaria… rayos. Shaoran estaba consciente de que era un sueño. Era la oportunidad perfecta para…-_

_-¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle que no tienes escapatoria? ¿Para recordarle que no tiene la culpa de tu imprudencia? ¿Para pedirle disculpas por dudar de él cuando aquel momento llegó?- _

Sakura sólo se limitaba a mirar incrédula a ese ser. _"¿Cómo es que sabe tanto acerca de mi ?"_ pensaba

_-Hechicera… eres una tonta. Se todo sobre ti-_

_-Cállate-_

_-¡No! He tratado de advertirte que modules tu uso de magia para evitar una imprudencia pero sigues de terca-_

_-Claro y ¿haciéndome caminar en sueños de forma involuntaria es la solución?-_

_-Eso es una lección… lo verás sufrir una y otra vez si sigues intentando comunicarte con él de esa manera, o hasta que tu magia llegue a su punto de quiebre-_

_-¿Me estás amenazando? Ya estoy aquí sin poder comunicarme con aquellos que amo, ¿Crees que eso no es castigo suficiente?-_ preguntó con un hilo de voz _-Sé que siempre digo que todo saldrá bien pero esta vez no se si será así. Quiero ser egoísta por una sola vez y hablar con Shaoran, una vez más-_ dijo

Repentinamente las sombras empezaron a cambiar de color. Pequeños destellos rosados y púrpuras aparecieron pero luego la oscuridad volvió a reinar.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_ preguntó la esmeralda

El ser solo dejó salir lo que parecía ser un suspiro _-ella… tu… yo… todo lo que pasa afecta este lugar y te afecta a ti. Tu terquedad y tu supuesto egoísmo, ya te habían salido caro una vez. ¿O es que no recuerdas lo vivido con aquella niña?-_

Ante la mención de la joven de cabello cenizo, los ojos de Sakura empezaron a arder y una sensación dolorosa empezó a recorrer todo su pecho. Sabía lo que su amistad y su deseo de creer que todo saldría bien habían costado. Al final todo resultó, pero el costo fue alto. Con un movimiento de cabeza trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se dispuso a caminar.

-_¿A donde vas ?-_

_-Lo más lejos de ti que pueda…-_

_-No puedes alejarte de ti misma-_

_-Mírame hacerlo-_ murmuró mientras se dejaba absorber por las sombras.

… … … … … … …

Tres caballos con sus jinetes galopaban a toda velocidad por la pequeña colina que daba hacia el castillo, a pesar de la espesa tormenta eléctrica bajo la cual galopaban, los sujetos se acercaban a gran velocidad con sus caras reflejando preocupación y nerviosismo. Al llegar a la puerta de la imponente edificación, solicitaron hablar con la dama y señora del lugar

_-¿Que sucede General?, por su cara veo que no son buenas noticias-_ preguntó la joven dama. Imponente como siempre, vistiendo un hermoso vestido largo blanco con detalles dorados, luciendo su hermoso cabello suelto que caía por sus hombros

_-Mi señora, traemos noticias del borde exterior, la guardiana de la entrada principal ha sido herida. Personas con poderes mágicos han entrado, mi señora-_

-_¿Con poderes mágicos?_\- se alarmó la joven al oír aquello

_-Sí mi señora, dos personas-_

La imponente dama comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, nunca un ser mágico había podido derribar sus barreras o pasar a la guardiana. La tormenta eléctrica solo le añadía aún más incertidumbre y suspenso a la escena mientras la chica sacaba conclusiones rápidas. Solo significaba una cosa, pero era demasiado descabellado para pensarla

_-¿Hace cuánto sucedió?-_

_-Dos días-_ contestó otro de los acompañantes del general

_"Hace dos días sentí algo extraño"_ pensó la chica cada vez más confundida

_-Si fue hace dos días y andan a pie deben de estar en la sección de las cuevas aún , próximos a llegar al pueblo-_ expresó la dama _-General, tome a algunos de sus hombres y dirijanse al pueblo, no se revelen y pasen desapercibidos. Tráigame información lo más rápido posible-_ giró la orden la chica

_-¿No atacamos entonces?_\- preguntó con duda el general mientras otro rayo adornaba la escena iluminando el castillo

_-Primero, averigüen todo lo que puedan-_

_-Sí mi señora-_ el general hizo una reverencia y se marchó a cumplir la misión. la chica se encerró en el estudio y suspiro lentamente mientras se sentaba en el sillon

_-Porque tengo este presentimiento desde hace dos días … es demasiada coincidencia…-_ susurró para sí misma acompañada de una corazonada bajo el inclemente aguacero

... ... ... ... ... ..

**Como cuesta que lleguen los viernes verdad? Jaja**

**Hago encuesta, que odian mas? Al concilio o al brillito? Jajaja**

**Quien será la misteriosa dama? Alguna idea? Jeje**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! **


	9. 8 Rebeldía

Capítulo 8 - Rebeldía

Rubymoon veía aburrida hacia la ventana, la lluvia caía sin parar desde tempranas horas de la mañana lo que limitaba las actividades que podían realizar.

_-Estoy aburrida-_ exclamó

_-No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Además, Eriol nos pidió quedarnos en la habitación_ \- contestó Spinel quien se encontraba leyendo un libro.

_-Es que ¡no entiendo! ¿Por qué debemos quedarnos aquí encerrados? La familia de Sakura lo está pasando muy mal y sé que también quisieras animar a Kerberos- _

Spinel se limitó a dejar salir un leve suspiro de frustración, cerró su libro y se acercó volando a su compañera. _-En este momento Eriol está ayudando a la líder del clan Li a reforzar los escudos de la mansión. Sabes que nos pide estar aquí porque no puede predecir que irá a ocurrir con la dueña de las cartas_\- aclaró.

Rubymoon le dedicó una mirada de molestia y se acercó más a la ventana. Al abrir pudo aspirar el olor a tierra húmeda lo que ayudó a organizar más sus ideas. _-Spinel, cuando el descendiente de Clow golpeó a nuestro amo, tú no interviniste. ¿Por qué?_

_-Si mal no recuerdo, tú también estabas ahí y dejaste que pasara-_

_-Spinel no evites la pregunta. Además tengo mis razones-_

_-Quizás yo también tengo mis razones-_ contestó el pequeño ser mientras volaba para posarse en el hombro de su amiga.

-_¿Sigues molesto por lo de Kaho?-_

_-Eso es solo la punta de iceberg-_ respondió mientras miraba la lluvia caer y dejaba que las memorias de aquel día volvieran a él.

***Flashback ***

El clima era frío y neblinoso como ya era costumbre para los habitantes del lugar. Eriol disfrutaba de una taza de té mientras pasaba las páginas del diario de Adalius.

_-Llevas leyendo ese libro por quinta vez esta semana. Eriol ¿hay algo en el que te causa tanta intriga?_ \- preguntó Kaho mientras veía entretenida como el joven parecían estar inmerso en la lectura

_-Este diario contiene muchos datos, pero parece ser la continuación de otro libro, en lo poco que puedo entender. Me da la impresión de que existe otro ejemplar. Además son datos que ni el viejo mago Clow tenía tan claros. Adalius era definitivamente el mago de su época… si tan sólo Clow… si yo no…-_

_-Eriol._..- le interrumpió la hermosa mujer mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un corto beso _-No te atormentes por memorias pasadas. Lo de Adalius… fue un evento desafortunado pero ahora su alma es libre. La misma Sakura se encargó de ello-_

_-¿Será que la vida de mi heredera es arreglar todos los problemas de mi pasado?_\- preguntó amargamente

Ambos guardianes escuchaban atentos la conversación de la pareja. Sabían que Eriol no dejaba ver sus emociones tan fácilmente. Por lo cual presentían que algo le había sucedido.

_-¿Le pasa algo amo Eriol?-_ preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño guardián

_-Suppi tiene razón. No has sido el mismo sujeto excéntrico desde hace unos días. ¿Tiene que ver con ese diario? - _

Eriol cerró los ojos y con una mano masajeaba el puente de su nariz mientras que la otra apretaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Kaho. La mujer sintió como su amado se tensaba ante la pregunta. Le dedicó una leve mirada de reproche a los guardianes y luego suavizó su mirada al encontrarse con la de él. _-Eriol…-_

_-Rubymoon tiene razón. Todo esto es relacionado con el diario de Adalius. Sakura podría estar en riesgo y no he hecho nada para evitarlo-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ preguntaron los otros presentes al unísono pero fueron interrumpidos al sentir una fuerte fluctuación mágica.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_

_-La magia de la estrella… lo que me temía está ocurriendo. Rubymoon y Spinelsun, prepárense para viajar a Hong Kong inmediatamente-_ ordenó el joven mientras guardaba el diario en su chaqueta.

_-No crees que irás sin mí-_ replicó la mujer _-Sakura es muy importante para mi también. No la dejaré sola esta vez-_

_-Kaho…-_

_-No, Eriol. Iré con ella quieras o no. Debemos apoyar a Sakura-_

_-Kaho… no es tu responsabilidad… si es lo que temo, se ha venido cosechando desde que aquel mago apareció-_

_-La hemos abandonado todo este tiempo dejando que las cosas fluyeran, pero no esta vez. Esta vez, la ayudaré. Tu quieras o no -_ agregó mientras sus hermosos ojos amarillos brillaban de determinación

_-Sabes Kaho, siempre les dije que no todas las memorias de mi vida pasada estaban presentes. Y es cierto, en la mayoría de los casos, pero al tocar el diario de Adalius, todos aquellos recuerdos que faltaban tomaron forma. La magia es una carga. ¿Desearía que la magia no existiera? Pues sí, hasta cierto punto lo hubiera preferido. No voy a arriesgar a la persona que más amo. Espero me perdones si logramos salir de esto. De otra forma, eres a quien más he amado. _

_-Eriol, ¿de qué hablas?-_

_-Somnum-_ murmuró. Kaho, inmediatamente, empezó a cerrar los ojos y fue atrapada por el hechicero antes de que cayera inconsciente.

Ambos guardianes miraban atónitos la escena

_-Eriol…-_

_-Spinel, no digas nada_\- le reprendió el joven. _-Kaho no recordará nada y creerá que nos fuimos de viaje para buscar un antiguo libro. Colocaré un hechizo en la casa para que no pueda sentir las fluctuaciones mágicas-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Rubymoon, ¿Van a ir conmigo o no?-_

_-Si, Eriol_ \- respondieron ambos incapaces de actuar en contra de su creador.

***Fin del flashback** *

El silencio en la habitación envolvía a ambos guardianes. El recuerdo de lo vivido seguía fresco en la memoria de ambos. Rubymoon volteó a ver al pequeño guardián a su lado quien trataba de esconder la frustración que sentía por lo sucedido -_Por lo que veo, sigues si perdonarle por lo que le hizo a Kaho-_

_-Rubymoon, nuestro deber es cuidar de nuestro amo si llegase a estar en peligro, pero…-_

_-Se merecía esa golpiza. Yo también lo creo Suppi, yo también lo creo-_

Ambos guardianes se dedicaron una sonrisa mientras veían como la lluvia empezaba a disminuir. El silencioso ambiente se vio interrumpido por los suaves golpes a la puerta.

Al abrir se encontraron con la líder del clan que ayudaba a Eriol a caminar.

_-¡Eriol!-_

_-Tranquilos, estábamos reforzando los escudos de la mansión cuando se mareo un poco. Un poco de té y algo dulce para comer deberían ayudarlo a sentirse mejor-_

Los guardianes se miraron preocupados entre sí y se dispusieron a atender a su dueño. Ieran veía como recostaban a Eriol en su cama y este les devolvía una leve sonrisa.

_"Xiaolang, apresúrate, se nos acaba el tiempo"_ rogaba la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

… … … … … … … …

Un hombre de cabello corto, ojos color grises, alto y delgado saboreaba los últimos tragos de su cerveza. Como encargado del orden y la paz, no solía tener mucho trabajo ya que el mundo donde habitaba se caracterizaba por ser tranquilo gracias a su señora. Desgraciadamente, desde la llegada de aquellos intrusos, su tranquilidad se había visto interrumpida.

_-Bertholdt, Nuestros hombres ya han conseguido hospedaje en la casa de paso, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?- _

El hombre dejó que el líquido refrescará su garganta y depositó su bebida cuidadosamente en la mesa al escuchar la pregunta de uno de sus subordinados _-nuestras instrucciones son observar y llevar información. Debemos aprender quienes son y que quieren aquellos que dicen tener magia-_ respondió lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo su segundo al mando escuchará _-Quiero que se mezclen con los locales y me informen de todo lo que consideren relevante-_

_-Entendido-_ y con un saludo de respeto, el otro hombre se dirigió a informar a sus compañeros.

Con cuidado, volvió a tomar su bebida para dejar que aquel oro líquido le adormeciera los sentidos. No había querido indisponerse frente a su ama, pero el lugar le traía recuerdos agridulces. Como todo en ese mundo, todos los habitantes vivían vidas sencillas pero sin necesidades. Incluso él, que había perdido ambos padres debido a un triste accidente, no se había visto abandonado. Fue cuidado y amado como hijo del pueblo, pero eso no evitaba que el dolor de perder a su familia y la falta de oficio, jugarán una mala pasada. Siempre estaba ocasionando problemas, robando por placer, destruyendo infraestructura, o simplemente asustando a los niños pequeños del poblado. Llegó un punto en que muchos le repudiaban mientras que otros simplemente preferían mantener su distancia. Un día la familia real llegó a visitar el poblado y decidió acogerlo y darle un oficio. Le debía su vida a esa familia y ahora su lealtad era para su ama completamente. Pero no podía prometer mantener un perfil bajo, no cuando los vió.

Dos jóvenes se acercaban al poblado. No era muy difícil intuir que ellos eran los seres que debían vigilar ya que sus ropas desentonaban completamente con el lugar.

_-Te dije que debíamos comprarle algo de ropa a ese hombre. Ahora nos van a ver raro_ -escuchó que se quejaba el de cabello azul.

_-No tenemos dinero de este lugar. Debemos primero conseguir algo y un lugar donde quedarnos_ \- respondió el de cabello castaño.

_-¡Eres un Li!, esperaría al menos que los ancianos te dieran… no se… unos lingotes de oro o algo así-_

_-¿Lingotes de oro? ¿Qué? Lan, eres imposible-_

_-Yo solo asumo lo que veo en las películas y los clanes como el tuyo tienen lingotes de oro._

_-No tenemos lingotes de oro y ya deja de decir esa palabra. Vas a llamar mucho la atención-_

_-¿Cuál? ¿Oro?_

_-¡Lan!-_

Los jóvenes seguían hablando de temas que el hombre no lograba comprender del todo pero al escuchar la palabra Clan y Li, confirmaba que aquellos eran los seres que debía vigilar.

Mucho tiempo atrás, varios de los pobladores habían llegado a este mundo como un escape. La magia era prohibida, en su defecto nadie con magia podía habitar esas tierras por lo que muchos huían de las terribles guerras que se desataba entre clanes _"Clanes como el de ese chiquillo" _pensó. Reflejando que los años no pasaban en vano, se levantó lentamente, dejó unas cuantas monedas y se dispuso a investigar a los intrusos.

La presencia de aquel hombre no había pasado desapercibida para Shaoran. Si bien solía ser despistado con todo lo referente a Sakura, siempre trataba de estar consciente de aquello que lo rodeaba. Sus sospechas de que la sirena era el único ser mágico del lugar, parecían cada vez más acertadas. "_Una sirena no puede vivir en un lugar sin magia… el único motivo lógico es que la magia esté restringida o prohibida en este mundo" _

_-Todavía no se un hechizo para leer mentes. ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?-_

_-Nos están siguiendo-_

_-El tipo de cabello negro y ojos grises. Si lleva detrás de nosotros como 20 minutos-_ murmuró Lan.

_-¿Pero?-_

_-Li, ¿creíste que no me había dado cuenta? Soy muy bueno jugando misiones de incógnito. Deberías verme cuando participó en torneos en línea soy invencible-_

Shaoran solo rodó los ojos ante la más reciente obsesión de su amigo por un juego de unos tales gigantes. inmediatamente, volvió a concentrarse en aquel hombre que los observaba. Sigiloso, el individuo lograba mezclarse con facilidad entre la multitud y eso solo indicaba que era alguien que había sido entrenado.

-_Quizás si logramos entrar al mercado podamos perderlo-_ murmuró Lan mientras tomaba del brazo al ambarino y lo empujaba a entrar en el mercado del lugar.

"_Demonio, si logran escabullirse por entre los vendedores, los perderé de vista_" pensó el hombre mientras trataba de seguir el paso de ambos chicos. Desafortunadamente, los perdió después de varios minutos de entrar al mercado. Los comerciantes del lugar eran famosos por lograr atraer la gran mayoría de compradores a buenos precios. Había visto a los chicos comprando lo que parecían ser unas telas pero luego desaparecieron entre la multitud.

_-Esto no pinta nada bien-_ gruñó

Al salir del mercado se encontró con uno de sus hombres _-Jean, ¿Has visto algo?-_

_-Señor, divisamos a dos jóvenes en dirección al bosque. Llevaban varios paquetes, pero sus ropas eran como las de nosotros-_ informó el joven de cabellos claros y tez clara.

_-Son ellos. Vamos al bosque. Reúne a él resto de los hombres-_

_-Mi general, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero...¿No deberíamos avisarle a nuestra señora?-_

_-A veces debemos romper ciertas promesas… no dejaré que alguien con magia llegue al pueblo principal_\- contestó mientras cubría su rostro con la capucha de su traje y tomaba dirección al bosque.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sorpresa! Jeje, publicación extra debido a que el cap es un poco corto, así somos de consideradas xD**

**Que les parece la conversacion de los guardianes? Estan de acuerdo con Eriol? **

**Como les va a ir a Shaoran y Lan contra los guardias? **

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto! **


	10. 9 Encuentros

Capítulo 9 - Encuentros

Shaoran y Lan iban caminando a paso apresurado por entre los senderos de bosque. Les había tomado un poco más de lo esperado lograr despistar a aquel que los seguía pero lo habían logrado.

_-¿Crees que logre dar con nosotros?_\- preguntó Lan

_-Si nos logramos adentrar lo suficiente, no creo que nos encuentren. El tipo vestía de civil así que seguramente era un curioso-_

_-Los curiosos pueden ser los peores, Li. En los libros y en las películas el chismoso casi siempre es el problemático-_ comentó _-Rayos, en serio quería quedarme en el pueblo y pasar ahí la noche-_

_-Lo sé, pero no contamos con que nos siguieran. Hay algo en este lugar que no me termina de convencer del todo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-La sirena no calza en este lugar. La existencia de seres mágicos sólo puede ocurrir en un mundo con magia. Yo no sería capaz de hacer esto si no existiera magia en este mundo-_ dijo mientras de la punta de sus dedos salía una tenue llama de color dorado-

Lan estaba pensativo asimilando la teoría de su amigo _-Entonces, en este lugar la magia está prohibida o todos aquellos con magia, a excepción de la sirena, fueron…-_

-_¿Destruidos?...es lo que me temo_\- respondió

Lo que los jóvenes hechiceros no habían notado que desde las copas de los árboles, Bertholdt les dedicaba una mirada llena de odio y repulsión

_-Jean-_

_-Sí, general-_

_-Prepara a los hombres. Parece que estos jóvenes son alimañas mágicas-_

_-Pe… pero señor no deberíamos… avisarle a ella-_

_-Podemos encargarnos de ellos no es necesario incomodarla con estos seres…-_

_-Pero… sus ordenes…-_

_-Jean, sé cuáles fueron nuestras órdenes, pero un general debe tomar decisiones en el momento-_

El hombre dudó pero ante la fría mirada de su superior, decidió obedecer.

_-Los tenemos mi señora… acabaremos con estas pestes…-_ murmuraba con una sonrisa.

Mientras los dos jóvenes caminaban ajenos al peligro que les rodeaba en aquel bosque, un ser luminoso revoloteaba alrededor de la castaña en aquel lugar tormentoso. _-Hechicera, Hechicera-_ repetía sin parar.

Sakura, irritada, rodó los ojos por milésima vez

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Te dije que no podías escapar de mi-_

_-Este lugar no tiene salida y parece un laberinto. Por más que camine siempre vuelvo al mismo lugar-_

_-Hechicera, deja de pensar en como tratar de comunicarte con ese joven-_

_-Cómo me pides eso si él es la persona a quien más quiero. Además no he logrado contactarlo en sueños y no sé si está bien después del último sueño… ¿que tal si algo le paso…? ¿o si está cometiendo una imprudencia…?_ \- murmuraba mientras se cubría el rostro a forma de frustración

El brillito volaba tratando de distraer a la esmeralda de esas emociones "_Una magia tan poderosa y en este estado no puede permitirse llegar a este punto de desequilibrio"_ pensaba mientras revoloteaba pero con pesar vio que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Una especie de pared de cristal apareció frente a la esmeralda. Sakura levantó su rostro y con cautela se acercó a aquel objeto. _-No lo hagas-_ le advirtió el ser mágico, pero la joven le ignoró y con la punta de sus dedos tocó el cristal.

La imagen de un bosque apareció ante ella. La visión era muy oscura por lo que Sakura sospecho que en ese lugar ya era de noche. Un hombre apareció seguido de varios soldados. Los hombres se movían lentamente como si trataran de pasar desapercibidos. El que parecía ser el líder desenvainó un filoso cuchillo que apuntaba hacia un cabello color castaño que ella conocía muy bien.

_-¡Shaoran!-_ gritó mientras golpeaba incansablemente el cristal _-¡Shaoran!-_

Un trueno impacto a escasos metros de donde Lan y Shaoran habían parado a descansar, con sorpresa, el ambarino volteó para encontrarse con una daga que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él _-¡Lan! Hazte a un lado! ¡Dios del rayo ven!_\- gritó logrando que el hechizo lanzará a los hombres a varios metros de distancia

_-¿Qué está pasando?-_ el peliazul aun estaba aturdido por los rayos

_-Emboscada-_ gritó el ambarino exaltado _-¡corre! -_

Los chicos se adentraron aún más en el bosque para intentar huir de los soldados, sin embargo, algunos que no fueron impactados por el ataque del castaño venían a caballo y los estaban alcanzando rápidamente

_-¿Por que siento la presencia mágica de Sakura? esto no tiene sentido-_ se preguntaba el ambarino un poco desconcentrado. Desde el rayo que lo alertó podía sentir débilmente la presencia de la esmeralda

_-¡Li!-_ gritó Lan al ver que su amigo divagaba _-¡nos alcanzan!-_

El castaño salió de su ensoñación y se detuvo para hacer frente a los soldados, nada iba a conseguir si seguían corriendo

_-Lan, quédate detrás mío. Tu magia aún no es constante asi que interviene solo si es estrictamente necesario-_ el peliazul asintió mientras veía a los soldados bajar de sus caballos y desenvainar espadas.

_-Escorias mágicas, prepárense a ser eliminadas-_ habló el general

_-No queremos pelear con nadie, tenemos una misión y fuimos enviados a este lugar. Hay una vida en riesgo_\- el ambarino trataba de conciliar con aquellos hombres sin recurrir a la violencia, sin embargo estos no parecían querer dialogar

_-Bertholdt, quizás debamos llevarlos ante nuestra ama…-_

_-Cállate Jean, las reglas son claras, todo ser mágico será destruido. Este par debe ser el que hirió a la guardiana-_

_-Lo sentimos mucho-_ expresó el peliazul _-en verdad estamos desesperados-_

El general sonrió, poco le importaba la misión de aquellos muchachos _-Jean, da la orden- _expresó el general

-!Ataquen!- comando Jean a sus cinco hombres, quienes espada en mano corrieron hacia ambos foráneos

Ante el asombro de todos, Shaoran había sacado su espada de su mano y su símbolo mágico yacía a sus pies, de verdad que aquellos hombres no se esperaban un espectáculo de esos

_-Dios del viento ¡Ven!-_ exclamó el ambarino guiando su ataque hacia los hombres quienes salieron expulsados varios metros hacia atrás quedando semi inconscientes ante la estrepitosa caída

_-Bertholdt, son muy fuertes, no podemos con ellos-_ gritaba Jean angustiado

_-Malditos hechiceros-_ expresó el general dando riendo suelta a su ira y arremetiendo contra el ambarino. Jean lo siguió tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

_-Dios del rayo ¡Ven!-_ como hace unos segundos, el ambarino dirigió su ataque a sus oponentes, sin embargo, los ágiles soldados pudieron esquivarlo a duras penas

_-Maldición, están muy cerca-_ susurro el ambarino preparándose para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Viendo a su amigo enfrascado en una batalla campal contra dos enemigos, Lan cogió su dije de la espada en su mano e intentó convertirlo. Ponía toda su magia en la joya, pero como en otras ocasiones, nada sucedía .

_-Buen momento para ser un inútil Lan-_ se reprochaba el peliazul así mismo. Las chispas del choque de las espadas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y el ambarino comenzaba a cansarse. Lan preocupado buscaba aunque sea una rama para intentar ayudar al castaño. De repente, otro rayo volvió a caer descolocando a todos los presentes que también quedaron cegados unos momentos. Jean parecía más herido, pues un poco de sangre emanaba de su brazo izquierdo mientras Bertholdt tomaba su cabeza

_-Li, corramos-_ dijo el peliazul apenas pudo recobrar un poco la visión, sin embargo pudo observar a su amigo completamente desconcentrado, y peor aun bajando la guardia

_-Es Sakura, es su esencia-_ susurraba el castaño casi hipnotizado. Ese rayo que había caído traía la esencia de su amada. Su ensoñación no le permitió ver como Bertholdt se había recuperado y arremetía contra su humanidad

_-¡Li!-_ gritó desesperado corriendo hacia su amigo _-Maldición... ¡Ignis!_\- de la palma de la mano de Lan brotó una fuerte llama azul dirigida al soldado quien voló por los aires al contacto con la misma, las quemaduras del general no eran graves, pero el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente

_-Retirada-_ gritó Jean mientras intentaba subir al caballo al general a pesar de las heridas en su brazo _-¡retirada!-_ el sonido del galopar y relinchar de los caballos interrumpió por todo el bosque

_-Li, ¿Estas bien?_\- el peliazul se sentía preocupado por el castaño que parecía continuar en algún tipo de trance

_-La esencia de Sakura está aquí…-_ susurró el ambarino mientras guardaba su espada en su mano _-aún está-_ acto seguido el castaño hecho a correr a gran velocidad seguido por Lan quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

Mientras los chicos mas corrían bosque adentro, los caballos lograban salir del bosque con dirección a la ciudad principal, y por supuesto, al castillo. Justo luego de la colina a la salida del bosque, Jean y sus hombres se encontraron con algo que no esperaban

_-¡Mi señora!_\- se inclinó Jean ante el corcel blanco de su ama

-_¡Desobedecieron una orden directa!_\- la dama dio un pequeño vistazo al cuerpo inconsciente de su general _-supongo que no puedo confiar en nadie… Guardias, lleven a estos hombres al calabozo, me encargaré yo misma de esto-_ expresó la dama hacia su escolta mientras comenzaba a cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia el corazón del bosque _"esta magia… no puede ser" _se seguía diciendo a sí misma mientras el pensamiento martillaba su cabeza

Justo en las profundidades frondosas y verdes, el ambarino finalmente había dejado de correr. Estaba observando algo que lo hacía feliz pero que a la vez lo embargaba de tristeza

_-¡Li! ¡Espera! ¡Que haces!-_ expresaba el peliazul hacia su amigo, pues no veía nada de lo que el castaño parecía estar viendo

_-Sakura…-_ susurro el chico _-Sakura ¿estás despierta?_\- el castaño veía a la esmeralda, desesperada, como golpeando un cristal que no podía traspasar. Podía ver como la chica decía su nombre pero no lograba escucharla

_-No puedo oirte-_ exclamó mientras acariciaba aquel cristal que parecía separarlos y entonces pudo determinar más la escena, la esmeralda se encontraba en un lugar frío y tormentoso, era gris, no había nada verde ahí, el vestido blanco que llevaba su novia se veía sucio y vio con terror como partes estaban manchadas de sangre, justo como lo recordaba en sus sueños.

_-¡Sakura!-_ comenzó a desesperarse el castaño mientras golpeaba aquel cristal, acto que era imitado por la esmeralda, en eso pudo observar como un brillito comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la chica mientras dejaba caer algo sobre ella. La castaña comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que cayó al suelo profundamente dormida

-_¿Qué le hiciste?-_ seguía golpeando el cristal con fuerza pero todo era inútil. El castaño no se daba por vencido hasta que pudo visualizar cómo el pequeño brillito se convertía en una sombra, muy parecida a Shadow, y en cuestión de segundos el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos.

_-¡Li!-_ corrió el peliazul al ver como este se desplomaba sobre la maleza -_¿estas bien?_\- decía el chico con preocupación mientras abrazaba al ambarino

_-La vi Lan, y esta vez no fue un sueño-_

_-Li, reacciona, pudo ser la misma magia de este lugar, pudo ser una trampa y estamos cayendo en ella-_ el peliazul se encontraba preocupado ante otra emboscada. Shaoran salió de su ensoñación tomando en cuenta las palabras de su amigo

_-Tienes razón… perdona Lan, me deje llevar, todo es muy real-_

_-Lo sé, no te agobies, pero debemos salir de aquí-_ dijo Lan mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y recobrar el aliento

_-No irán a ningún lado-_ susurró para sí misma la dama sobre el corcel blanco a unos metros de ahí, pasando totalmente desapercibida por los chicos. La chica apuntaba con su arco a los forasteros

_-Malditos hechiceros…-_ susurró mientras los veía adentrarse más y más en el bosque.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por entre las gruesas raíces de los árboles. Lan notó como su mejor amigo se veía más callado de lo usual y le dedicaba fugaces miradas. El peliazul dejó escapar un suspiro _-De nuevo estás inquieto por algo, ¿qué quieres decirme o preguntarme?-_ el peliazul se detuvo un momento mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

Shaoran sentía como la temperatura bajaba y la brisa venía cargada de mucha humedad. Debían buscar abrigo lo más pronto posible pero también sabía que la siguiente era una conversación que debían tener.

_-Lan… me dijiste hace un momento que lo que vimos… que Sakura… podría ser una trampa pero…-_

El peliazul suspiró. La visión que se presentó en el cristal según Shaoran fue algo que él no logró ver pero solo recordar la desesperación de su amigo le causaba escalofríos _-Li… tu mismo lo dijiste… en este lugar algo no calza… la magia está pero no está. Además escuchaste al tipo ¡Nos quieren exterminar!-_

_-Pero…-_ murmuró Shaoran sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a arder a causa de las lágrimas.

Lan solo veía la tristeza de su amigo y sentía como su corazón se contraía de dolor. "_Ay Sakura, enserio espero que lo que sea que Li vio no fueras tú"_ pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como una flecha pasó rozando su mejilla. Por inercia llevó su palma a su herida mientras veía atónito al castaño

_-Pero qué demoni.. ahhh-_ gritó el ambarino cuando sintió como otra flecha atravesaba la parte interna de su muslo. El peliazul saltó hacia su amigo y comenzó a hacer presión en la pierna del chico, biología no era de sus favoritas pero estaba seguro que la flecha estaba en la arteria femoral, la cantidad de sangre que emanaba y la palidez que rápidamente llegaba a su amigo lo terminaban de convencer

_-Arqueros-_ susurro el castaño _-no puedo sentir nada-_ jadeaba el chico intentando mantenerse despierto. Lan observaba el perímetro intentando buscar cualquier indicio de sus atacantes, fue en ese momento que sintió un ardor en su hombro, otra flecha lo había rozado

_-¡Maldicion!-_ susurraba la mujer en su corcel blanco a lo lejos _"a uno le di en la primera en un punto vital, ¿¡porque no le puedo dar al otro!?"_ se reprendió ella misma. La escolta de la dama se daban miradas preocupantes, nunca habían visto fallar a su señora, y ahora lo había hecho en dos ocasiones

_-Lan… debes… colocar un escudo-_ susurró Shaoran en lo poco que salían sus palabras

_"demonios, espero funcione"_ Lan se levantó, no sin antes poner un torniquete en el ambarino, se concentró lo más que pudo

-_¡Praesidium!-_ exclamó el chico levantando su mano mientras un círculo negro azulado los cubría _-dudo que dure mucho-_ exclamó el peliazul pero el castaño no contesto, se desangraba rápidamente

-_¡Li! No te atrevas a dormirte-_

_-Lan, si no lo logro, dile a Sakura-_

_-Ahora el que dices estupideces eres tú. No dejare que mueras, ¡de quien me voy a burlar!-_ Sin pensarlo mucho Lan sacó la flecha de la pierna de su amigo ante un grito del mismo _-Por favor... Que funcione... ¡Sanae!-_

Toda la fuerza mágica del chico fluyó hasta Shaoran, a su herida específicamente. Los brillos dorados iluminaban el bosque y el ambarino veía con asombro como su herida se curaba y peor aún, como parte de su sangre regresaba a su cuerpo

_-¡No puede ser! Esta magia simplemente… ¡no puede ser!-_ exclamó la dama a lo lejos quien parecía perder la razón _-¡Disparen todos!-_ dio la orden y alrededor de veinte arqueros dispararon al unísono solo para ver sus flechas ser repelidas por una protección invisible a los demás pero no para ella

Lan finalmente reconoció desde donde los atacaban y corrió hacia esa direccion dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Parecía ser que sus enemigos estaban hacia el este, pues el alba se asomaba por esa dirección y la oscuridad del bosque se comenzaba a perder

_-¿Mi señora?-_ preguntó uno de los escoltas de la dama. Podían ver cómo el sujeto corría hacia ellos, pero la dama del corcel blanco parecía estar en algún tipo de trance. Sin decir nada, la chica simplemente tenso su arco de nuevo y disparó en dirección al foráneo

_-¡Ignis!-_ lanzó Lan un contra ataque incendiando la flecha en el acto mientras seguía corriendo, pudo comenzar a divisar una bella joven sobre un imponente caballo blanco rodeado de mas soldados que parecían ser su escolta

Una opresión en el pecho sintió la chica al escuchar el ataque que había rostizado su flecha. Muchas emociones la embargaron pero no era el momento idóneo para estar petrificada

_-¡Mi señora!-_ expresó la escolta un poco mas fuerte, Lan se acercaba peligrosamente.

_-Retirada-_ susurro la chica

_-Pero… mi señora... los foráneos-_

_-Luego me encargare de ellos ¡Retirada!_\- comandó lo chica. Casi como si hubiese sido planeado, los rayos del amanecer cegaron al peliazul por completo deteniendo su carrera, permitiéndole a aquella mujer y sus escoltas huir de ahí sin dar explicaciones

_-Diablos, solo pude observar que era una mujer-_ se lamentaba el peliazul

-¿Porque…? esto no puede ser… esa magia…- susurraba para sí misma la ama y señora del lugar, mientras se replegaba a su castillo con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Y como que a Shaoran le empieza a afectar psicologicamente no creen? **

**Como ven los poderes de Lan :O**

**Reconocen a la mujer misteriosa? Que creen que va a pasar con ella? **

**Gracias por leer! **


	11. 10 Daño colateral

Capítulo 10 - Daño colateral

Touya miraba como un pequeño cubo de azúcar se mezclaba lentamente con el líquido ámbar de su taza de té. Quizás ese era el cuarto o quinto cubo que colocaba en la bebida pero sus pensamientos se encontraban con su hermana y no en esa habitación.

_-Touya… no tienes que castigarte de esta manera. Sakura se encuentra sólo a un par de habitaciones de nosotros. Deberías ir a verla-_ comentó suavemente Fujitaka mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor.

_-Padre… yo… esto es en parte mi culpa… yo debí estar ahí para ella… yo…-_

_-Touya, nadie sabía que esto iba a suceder. Tu mismo lo viste en la reunión de hace unas semanas, todos creímos que Sakura simplemente estaba pasando por una mala racha de salud. Incluso fuimos al doctor para descartar algo más grave… no te culpes por esto hijo- _

Touya miraba a su padre con lágrimas de frustración y dolor en sus ojos. Todos le habían dicho que debía dejar de culparse pero la imagen que vio cuando llegó esa mañana aún seguía muy presente.

*Flashback *

_-Sakura es muy amable de invitarnos a desayunar-_ comentaba Yukito mientras se encaminaban a la casa de los Kinomoto

_-Papá ha estado muy ocupado con proyectos de la universidad y Sakura últimamente ha pasado con ese chiquillo horroroso. Es por eso que el monstruo nos invitó seguro le remuerde la consciencia tener a su hermano mayor en el olvido por preferir al mocoso-_

_-Touya…-_

_-Siempre será un mocoso para mi… aunque sea el prometido del monstruo-_

_-Típico hermano celoso-_ bromeaba Yukito mientras llamaban a la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos pero nadie abría.

_-¿Crees que se ha quedado dormida?-_ preguntó Yukito preocupado.

En ese instante lo sintieron, algo dentro de su corazón le dijo a Touya que su hermana no estaba bien. Yukito inmediatamente se transformó en Yue y abrió la puerta con su magia. Ambos jóvenes entraron precipitadamente a la habitación de la esmeralda y vieron con horror las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

*Fin del flashback*

Después de ese momento todo era borroso para Touya. Recordaba el estado de histeria que tenía el peluche amarillo y la cara de angustia que el guardián de la luna reflejaba. Seguía preguntándose como los tres lograron calmarse lo suficiente para pensar en qué hacer.

La visión de su hermana inconsciente, pálida y con sus niveles de magia fluctuando de forma descontrolada aún aparecían en sus sueños.

Quería ver a Sakura pero no sabia si tenia la fortaleza para volver a verla en ese estado.

Los pensamientos de Touya fueron interrumpidos al ver como su padre repentinamente se quejaba de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_-Padre, ¿Qué sucede?-_ preguntaba.

_-Estoy bien hijo… tranqu…-_ decía pero en ese momento notaron como varios gritos provenían de la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura.

_-¡Sakura! -_ gritó mientras llegaba corriendo a la habitación.

Al entrar vio como un círculo mágico rodeaba la cama de su hermana, su piel estaba de un tono más pálido y la nariz de la joven estaba sangrando.

_-¿Qué sucedió?_ \- demandó.

_-Sa… Sakura… empezó a convulsionar producto de una explosión mágica…-_ contestaba Eriol a duras penas.

_-¿A ti qué te pasó?_-

_-En el momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza… fue producto de esa fluctuación mágica pero ya estoy bien-_ contestó recuperando su entereza.

Sin poder preguntar más, el pelinegro se acercó a su hermana y la estrechó entre sus brazos. "_Monstruo, no me dejes_" susurraba mientras sentía como la piel de su pequeña hermana estaba cada vez más fría.

… … … … … … …

_-Quizás ella esté ajena a lo que pasa en su cuerpo pero yo sí lo sé… pronto estas imprudencias me darán la fuerza que necesito para ese momento-_ murmuraba una sombra que se encontraban viendo a la esmeralda que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. No se podía determinar sus facciones pero daba la impresión de que la veía detenidamente.

Repentinamente, la sombra empezó a desvanecerse y el brillito volvió a aparecer. "_Ay hechicera si tan solo entendieras que tus intenciones hacen más mal que bien"_ se lamentaba mientras revoloteaba observando cómo la esmeralda dormía plácidamente.

Tiempo después, Sakura empezó a despertar. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su cabeza dolía mucho.

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_ se preguntaba pero los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su cabeza. _-¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde estás?-_

_-Hermosa hechicera veo que ya has despertado-_

Sakura se levantó de golpe tratando de atrapar al ser luminoso. _-Eres un… Shaoran habían logrado verme… ¡Un poco más y lográbamos comunicarnos!-_ exclamó con un hilo de voz.

_-Vaya, enserio no entiendes lo que estás causando… todo lo hago por tu bien… esto que haces… solo causará desgracias… lograrás que ella aparezca-_ respondió alzando la voz aquel ser.

_-¡Regresame a mi mundo! ¡Demonios!-_

_-¡Sakura! ¡Esta no eres tú! No eres la clase de persona que diría esas palabras-_

Sakura se sorprendió por un momento al escuchar como aquel ser le llamaba por su nombre pero la ira volvía a apoderarse de su corazón _-Puedo decir lo que quiera y creo que tengo derecho a sentirme frustrada. No has dejado que me comuniqué con él…-_

_-¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesta a llegar con tal de hablar con ese joven?-_

_-Hasta las últimas consecuencias-_ desafío la esmeralda.

_-No tienes remedio… quizás son las consecuencias pero se que no eres así…_\- dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer.

_-¿A...a dónde vas ?-_

_-Necesito un tiempo a solas… cuando sea la hora en que lleves todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, me volverás a ver… y a ella también-_

_-¿Ella? ¿De quien hablas ? No es la primera vez que la mencionas. Dime quien es-_

_-Hermosa hechicera… solo recuerda… la magia tiene un equilibrio y un precio...a veces nuestros más caros anhelos tienen el más alto de los costos-_ dijo mientras desaparecía.

… … …. … … … … … …

Con pesadez, Lan empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y no estaba seguro de que había sucedido. _-¿Acaso estoy muerto? -_ murmuraba.

_-Ya era hora de que despertaras-_ escuchó que decía una voz a su lado. Se giró lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos que lo miraban con molestia.

_-¿Por qué la mala cara ? ¿No dormiste bien? Yo si. Estaba soñando con una hermosa mujer que cabalgaba un corcel tan blanco como la nieve-_

_-¡Lan!-_

_-¿Qué?_-

_-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?-_

Enseguida los recuerdos de la batalla vivida hacía no mucho regresaron a la memoria del de ojos manchados _-¡Rayos! Acabo de recordar todo. ¡Li! ¿Cómo sigues? -_ preguntó asustado al recordar las heridas de su amigo.

_-Gracias a ti estoy bien ¡Pero no te vas a escapar de mi regaño! ¡Eres un imprudente! Como se te ocurre usar magia de esa manera tan alocada-_

_-Trataba de salvar nuestras vidas-_ gruñó mientras sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

_-Te tienes merecida esa migraña por imprudente. Es más que claro que agradezco que me salvaras pero debes modular la cantidad de magia que usas ya que no estás acostumbrado-_

_-¿Qué pasó después de que nuestros atacantes escaparon?-_ Interrumpió para no seguir escuchando el sermón de Shaoran.

_-Apenas huyeron, te desmayaste. No sabía cuánto tiempo teníamos y como habías sanado mi herida te logre cargar hasta las afueras del bosque-_ contestó mientras el peliazul veía como el imponente bosque había quedado atrás y ahora estaban rodeados de unos árboles frutales y un pequeño arroyo.

_-Gracias…-_

El ambarino le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba una botella de agua y unas pastillas para el dolor. _-Mi madre es la experta en magia de curación así que deberás conformarte con la medicina moderna o esperar un rato y usar tu propia magia en ti… aunque en el estado quedaste, diría que mejor sólo tomes las pastillas-_ agregó mientras su amigo asentía y tomaba la medicina.

Se habían quedado un rato más en el lugar esperando que el dolor de cabeza de Lan pasará. Mientras aprovechaban de descansar de tan terrible noche. Lan estaba recostado al árbol mientras que Shaoran refrescaba su cara con el agua fresca del arroyo.

_-Supongo que el plan es seguir caminando, ¿verdad?-_

_-Es correcto. Esos hombres venían de otro pueblo. Me da la impresión de que si llegamos ahí encontraremos a la persona que maneja este lugar-_

_-Bueno ya me siento mejor así que creo es hora de retomar nuestro camino-_

Mientras iban caminando el cielo empezó a nublarse de nuevo. Negras nubes empezaron empezaron a posarse sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes anunciando la llegada de más lluvia.

Lan iba murmurando pequeñas quejas de que tenía frío y estaba cansado de tanta lluvia mientras que Shaoran iba pensativo por lo que acababa de suceder no hacía mucho.

_-Lan…-_

Lan bajó un poco la velocidad de su andar y vio con curiosidad a Shaoran que trataba de que las palabras salieran de su boca sin mucho éxito.

_-Hay algo que… bueno… es que-_

Lan repentinamente hizo un gesto exagerado de sorpresa mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

_-¿Qué te pasa?_ \- preguntó Shaoran un tanto molesto.

_-No me digas que te me vas a declarar… se que soy irresistible pero ¿Qué hay de Sakura?-_

Ante semejante comentario Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse _-Lan ¡eres un idiota! ¡Como se te ocurre eso!_\- gruño el ambarino evitando mirar a su amigo.

_-Estaba tratando de hacer que te relajaras, te veías muy nervioso… ay pero ya me hacía falta reírme así- _dijo el chico mientras limpiaba una lágrima por tanto reír. _\- ¿Qué querías decirme?-_ preguntó.

Shaoran solo lo vio con molestia, suspiró y dijo _-quiero que dejes de decirme Li… ya viste cómo reaccionaron esos hombres… me da la impresión de que reconocieron mi apellido… madre me dijo que debíamos ser cautelosos, creo que a eso se refería. Si la magia no es bien recibida en este lugar… es mejor que… pues... uses mi nombre…-_

_-Awww ¿quieres que te llame por tu nombre?_\- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

_-no tienes remedio pero sí..._\- dijo el chico mientras seguían caminando entre la lluvia.

Lan seguía esbozando una sonrisa. Mientras veía el sonrojo de su amigo. Meiling le había explicado lo reservado que era el amabarino con este tipo de cosas pero no podía pasar por alto la oportunidad para molestarlo.

_-Y dime…¿Cómo quieres que te diga?- _

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Si, quieres que te diga Xiaolang o Sha-o-ran_ \- dijo alargando dramáticamente la última palabra.

_-¡Lan!-_

_-¿Qué? Solo quiero asegurarme-_

_-Para que te digo las cosas… como no sabemos qué tanto saben las personas acá… pues… rayos… usa la versión en japonés-_ murmuró.

_-No te escucho…-_

_-Eres un idiota...pu..puedes usar la versión en Japonés-_

_-Como digas… ¡Sha-o-ran!-_ exclamó mientras empezaba a correr al ver que su amigo le quería golpear.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron de pronto al divisar la imponente estructura frente a ellos. A lo lejos podían ver un maravilloso castillo, como los castillos europeos que tanto habían leído en sus libros de historia, alrededor de la edificación se divisaba un pueblo. Todo el lugar parecían estar rodeado por hermosos muros.

_-Vaya… me preguntó si tendrán titanes…-_ comentó el peliazul ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo mientras retomaban la caminata hacia el lugar

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Bienvenidos a un cap mas de LPDLE! **

**Los eventos del capitulo anterior han tenido fuertes repercursiones, y ahora fue el brillito el que dejó a Sakura xD**

**Cuanto mas aguantara Sakura? Lograran los chicos derrotar a lo que parecer sus enemigos? Escuchamos teorías jaja**

**Y sí, esa fue una referencia a snk jaja. **

**Nos vemos el otro viernes! Gracias por sus reviews! **


	12. 11 Memoria corporal

***El siguiente capítulo contiene una cancion, la lectura dira en que momento escucharla***

Capítulo 11 - Memoria corporal

Los jóvenes ingresaron al pueblo que rodeaba el castillo sin mayor dificultad.

_-Interesante, los muros parecen ser decorativos meramente-_ murmuraba Shaoran.

_-Fuera de aquellos hombres que encontramos, este mundo parece ser muy tranquilo-_ agregó Lan.

La entrada a los enormes muros estaba sin vigilancia por lo que su ingreso al pueblo pasó completamente desapercibido. Las casas del lugar eran sencillas casas de madera de uno o dos pisos con ventana de madera y techo de tejas de diferentes tonos terracota. Cada hogar parecía tener un pequeño jardín donde se podían ver mujeres y hombres cuidando de diferentes clases de cultivos.

_-Una comunidad autosustentable…-_ continuó murmurando el castaño

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Parece que en este lugar utilizan el dinero sólo para cubrir una parte de sus necesidades. Me da la impresión de que los alimentos los comparten entre sí-_ dijo mientras señalaba como un grupo de pueblerinos intercambiaban una serie de frutas y vegetales.

_-Si nuestro mundo siguiera este ejemplo…-_

_-Muchas comunidades no pasarían tantas necesidades-_ completó el ambarino.

Ambos muchachos continuaron caminando por el pueblo mientras buscaban un lugar para pasar la noche.

-_L...digo Shaoran… ¿Qué crees que pasó con aquella mujer?-_ susurró Lan. No quería expresar todas sus preocupaciones pero no había podido dejar de pensar en su atacante y por alguna razón cada vez que lo hacía se sentía extraño.

_-Me dio la impresión de que no es una pueblerina cualquiera. Por un momento pude escuchar como los soldados se referían a ella como su señora así que debe ser alguien que viva en ese castillo-_

_-Rayos… ¿cómo entraremos ahí? Casi nos mata… es un hecho que va a reconocer nuestros rostros-_

"_La parte de casi es lo que me intriga… la magia de Lan es poderosa pero parecía que esa mujer no era capaz de lastimarle"_ pensaba mientras recordaba los eventos vividos la noche anterior.

_-Shaoran…-_ llamaba el peliazul logrando sacar a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Ese niño… es como los que salen en las películas y libros… esos que andan gritando las noticias locales. Acaba de recordarle a todos los habitantes del baile que se llevará a cabo en el castillo. ¿no te parece una gran casualidad?_ -exclamó mientras los destellos dorados de sus ojos brillaban más.

"_Las casualidades no existen, solamente lo inevitable"_ pensó pero sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza y aprovecho para molestar a su amigo. _-¿Escucho acaso emoción en tu voz?-_

-_¡Claro que sí! Es probable que encontremos a la persona detrás de todo este mundo y pues… ¡vamos Shaoran no me vas a decir que no estás emocionado de ser parte de un baile de época!_-

_-Ay Lan… pasas demasiado tiempo hablando con Daidouji. Ir a ese baile implica usar ropa de época y…- _Pero decidió quedarse callado al ver la emoción reflejada en los ojos de su amigo _-ni al caso… creo que sé que podemos usar para intercambiar y conseguir atuendos que nos hagan mezclarnos con los demás-_ En ese instante ambos se detuvieron al escuchar que el baile sería uno de máscaras.

-_¡Es una lástima que mi teléfono no funcione acá! Lo que daría por poder llevarle a mamá una máscara de este lugar-_ murmuraba lleno de emoción mientras Shaoran solo rodaba los ojos y sonreía resignado ante la emoción de su mejor amigo.

Mientras los chicos seguían conversando sobre vestuarios, una joven de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos grises los veía a la distancia sigilosamente. La mujer pasaba desapercibida usando una capucha gris que cubría casi todo su rostro, sin embargo, sus orbes grises seguían fijamente la mirada del muchacho de cabello azul y ojos manchados. En ese momento, el chico volteó hacia donde ella estaba pero ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esconder su rostro y cabello.

_-¿Pasa algo?-_ preguntó Shaoran al ver a su amigo viendo en todas direcciones.

_-Sentí que alguien me observaba… debe ser mi imaginación-_ respondió. El peliazul era completamente ajeno a los fuertes latidos y pronunciado sonrojo que sentía aquella que lo estaba viendo hace tan solo unos momentos.

Después de que Shaoran había logrado negociar unos trajes y unas máscaras a cambio de sus ropas tradicionales, que parecían ser raras y cotizadas en ese extraño lugar, ambos jóvenes se cambiaban en la habitación de la posada que adquirieron para pasar la noche.

_-Shaoran… ¿Estás seguro que esto es necesario?-_ preguntaba Lan mientras veía su reflejo no muy satisfecho con su apariencia. Si bien quería usar trajes de época no se sentía seguro del resultado final. El traje era una chaqueta larga de tono azul oscuro, una camisa de cuello alto de tonos blancos y unos pantalones de color negro más las botas que la mayoría de los hombres usaban en el lugar. La chaqueta era su prenda favorita ya que tenía pequeños detalles bordado en hilo dorado en el cuello y las mangas además debía admitir que el tono azul contrastaba bien con su piel. El peliazul tomó entre sus manos la bella máscara decorada con diferentes joyas entre ellas resaltaba un ópalo que se encontraba como la pieza central. Suspiró y aceptó que estaba emocionado y nervioso, el ligero temblor en sus manos se lo recordaba a cada instante. No tenía una clara idea del porqué pero sentía que algo iba a suceder.

Al percatarse de que su amigo no respondió, se acercó más y chasqueo los dedos frente a este.

_-¡Shaoran!-_

_-Que rayos… disculpa Lan, aún no me acostumbro a que me llames por mi nombre-_ respondió el ambarino con una sonrisa ladeada aunque sus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza.

_-¿Qué te pasa…? te ves.. ¿nostálgico?_\- comentó el peliazul mientras acomodada una vez más su chaleco.

_-Estar vestido con estas ropas me trae ciertos recuerdos-_ respondió. Shaoran estaba utilizando un traje similar al de Lan. Su chaqueta era de tonos rojos, el chaleco tenía hermosos detalles bordados en dorado, el pantalón era de color blanco al igual que los zapatos. La máscara que Shaoran estaba usando estaba adornada con múltiples rubíes y lo que parecía ser un zafiro era la pieza central. El ambarino lo disimulaba pero su mirada reflejaba añoranza. Los recuerdos de aquel momento lo tenían abrumado y se preguntaba si lograrían volver a tiempo para salvar a su amada.

_-Ahhhh… la obra de primaria… recuerdo que usaste algo similar en aquel evento-_ exclamó Lan interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo intenso.

Lan por su parte solo le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa _-Meiling y Daidouji-_ dijo simplemente y volvió a sonreír al ver como su amigo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas _-Fuiste un buen príncipe pero yo me veo más guapo-_ dijo entre risas mientras su amigo solo rodaba los ojos _-hablando en serio… ¿estás seguro de todo esto? Digo...¿es necesario?-_

_-No te quejes que tu eras el que más quería usar este tipo de ropa. Además, la dueña de la posada nos confirmó que la "señora" de este lugar es quien está organizando este baile. Nuestra misión es encontrarla y sacarle información de cómo salvar a Sakura o de donde esta la otra parte del diario-_ exclamó _-Nunca me han gustado los eventos con muchas personas pero para nuestra desgracia parece que el baile es la única manera de estar cerca de ella sin que nos quiera matar-_ respondió Shaoran.

_"Esa mujer… ¿Por qué siento mi corazón latir aceleradamente con sólo pensar en verla de cerca? Que diablos me pasa"_ pensaba el peliazul mientras escuchaba a medias lo que su amigo le decía y el temblor de sus manos aumentaba.

Shaoran notó como la expresión de su amigo cambiaba cada que hacía la mención de la dama.

-_¿Pasó algo… con ella, Lan? -_

_-¿Ah? Shaoran, tú estabas ahí… esa loca trató de matarnos pero... Hay algo… no sé que decirte… es solo que tengo un presentimiento de todo esto y no se si es bueno o malo…-_

Shaoran veía el semblante serio de su amigo y para tratar de calmarlo se acercó a él y le dio una leve palmada en el hombro.

_-Sea lo que sea… siempre podemos torturarla con una hora de tus chistes malos… y así seguro nos da toda la información- _dijo Shaoran con una mirada inocente

Lan comprendió las intenciones de su amigo y con un gesto dramático colocó su mano en su frente _-nadie entiende a los grandes comediantes… acabemos con esto… vamos al baile de una sola vez-_ concluyó

Al llegar ambos chicos vieron con asombro los preparativos para el evento. Todo el pueblo estaba invitado, según comentaban era un evento que la familia real realizaba cada año. Hermosos faroles iluminaban el camino y las calles empedradas estaban decoradas con múltiples tipos de flores desde violetas hasta lirios que proporcionaban un dulce aroma a la festiva atmósfera.

Al llegar al salón principal del imponente castillo, notaron como ya muchos estaban ahí y pasaban la velada comiendo, bailando y conversando. Afortunadamente, los trajes que consiguieron eran similares a los de los demás haciendo que nadie prestara mucha atención en ellos.

_-Excelente… será más sencillo buscarla si pasamos desapercibidos-_ murmuró Shaoran _-quédate por acá… yo buscaré en los jardines del castillo-_

Lan asintió mientras veía como Shaoran se retiraba a buscar a aquella que podría salvar la vida de su amada. Con ese pensamiento en mente empezó a buscar a la joven que había visto aquel día en el bosque.

_-Si es similar al sueño que tuve y lo poco que vi de ella ese día entonces tiene una hermosa figura esbelta y un cabello largo y ondulado-_ murmuraba sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en la misteriosa mujer.

Mientras Lan se movía entre los asistentes que danzaban al son de la música el joven sentía como el aura del lugar lo empezaba a envolver. La melodía, los trajes, la comida y el ambiente eran como sacados de uno de los libros que tanto amaba leer. Una época de príncipes y princesas que antes le parecía irreal, era posible gracias al legado de Adalius. Aunque las circunstancias eran trágicas, el peli azul no podía parar de admirar todo ese mundo de magia del cual era parte.

_-Ahora la familia real dará inicio oficialmente a las festividades-_ dijo alguien de la servidumbre logrando que Lan saliera de sus pensamientos y quedará sin aliento ante la imagen frente a sus ojos.

La joven que buscaba se encontraba al inicio de la escalinata. Utilizaba un hermoso vestido de chifón azul que dejaba ver sus hermosos hombros descubiertos y su piel de porcelana, el escote y el corsé no eran muy reveladores pero mostraban la hermosa figura de la joven, mangas largas en detalles dorados adornaban las delicadas manos de la dama quien llevaba un sencillo peinado que dejaba caer unos cuantos caireles que remarcaban sus bellos ojos grises.

El peliazul había quedado sin aliento. No sabía cómo pero estaba seguro que esa era la mujer que los había atacado en el bosque. De alguna manera no sentía rencor u odio por la desconocida. Al contrario, su mirada estaba fija en ella, sentía como su corazón palpitaba agitado y su cuerpo adquiría vida propia y se movía lentamente hacia ella.

La joven escaneaba la multitud, como si intentará buscar a alguien, pero al toparse con unos ojos negros con destellos dorados olvido la presencia de las demás personas. Se reprochaba así misma por su comportamiento pero ese joven había logrado llamar su atención como sólo una persona lo había logrado en su vida. Sin percatarse de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, se hizo paso entre la gente hasta quedar de frente a Lan.

El chico no entendía porqué o cómo dejo de notar a aquellos a su alrededor pero la presencia de la chica lo envolvía de una manera que nadie más lo había logrado. Sin saber que decir y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora le ofreció su mano a la joven quien la aceptó para iniciar la danza.

*escuchar canción:

/metdOn9BxXM

Titulo: I know those eyes/ this man is dead

Album: OST película: The count of monte cristo*

Al sentir el calor de la mano mano de Lan, ambos jóvenes sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos. Sin decir palabra, tomó la mano del chico y dejó que este colocará su otra mano en su cintura, causando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Shaoran escuchó el anuncio presentando a la familia real y se apresuró a entrar de nuevo al salón pero nunca creyó ver la escena ante él.

Lan y la joven se encontraban danzando en perfecta sincronía mientras sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro. Era una intensidad que Shaoran solo había visto en su mirada al bailar con Sakura. Alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza al reconocer que era la misma joven que había tratado de matarlos no hace mucho "Demonios, esto no pinta nada bien" pensaba angustiado al ver la intensidad en la mirada de su amigo.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, Lan sentía como cada movimiento, cada mirada al lado de esa joven le hacía perder el aliento. La chica lo veía con igual o mayor intensidad mientras trataba de acortar la distancia entre sus rostros cada vez más. El vaivén de sus pasos se sentía como si flotaran en la pista, mientras los caireles castaños de la chica se movían de manera hipnotizante para el peliazul. La de ojos grises miraba intensamente los extraños ojos negros manchados de Lan, como si pudiera arrebatar respuestas con solo mirarlo.

Los invitados hicieron un tipo círculo para dejar a aquella peculiar pareja danzar con libertad. Todos habían podido notar aquella extraña atmósfera que se había formado entre los chicos y comenzaban a susurrar algunos comentarios. La guardia real tomó un interés particular en aquel que danzaba con la señora del lugar, ya que sus rasgos, o lo poco que podían observar, no era de una persona que pudieran reconocer. Shaoran pudo observar que su amigo comenzaba a llamar un poco la atención

Al finalizar la melodía, el peliazul notó con sorpresa como estaba a tan sólo centímetros de los labios de la joven, tanto asi que podia sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban con cada respiración. Su cuerpo le imploraba acortar la distancia con un beso pero los aplausos de la multitud volvieron a la pareja a la realidad haciendo que sus miradas se esquivaran y un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

El momento había dado paso a la culpa. La joven con una mezcla profunda de amor y dolor en su mirada empezó a alejarse del chico, un pensamiento de incredulidad invadió sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos al sentir como el peliazul impedía su escape tomando su mano

_-Por favor... no te vayas…-_

_-Yo… yo… no puedo…-_

_-Dime tu nombre… mi amigo y yo debemos pedir tu ayuda_\- suplicó el joven.

_-Los esperaré mañana en las afueras de los muros a las diez de la noche… mi nombre es… Aria...-_ respondió para después perderse entre la multitud.

Lan estaba inmóvil mientras veía a la joven escabullirse en el gentío. Miró su mano con sorpresa, esa corriente eléctrica que había sentido, aún recorría un poco su cuerpo, lo hacía sentirse de una manera que no podía explicar

_-Lan… Lan-_ se oía un susurro

El castaño intentaba sin ningún éxito que su amigo reaccionara. Los guardias reales seguían con su peculiar interés por el peliazul

_-Diablos… ¡Lan!-_ exclamó un poco más alto mientras daba un ligero golpe en el brazo del chico

_-Lo siento…-_ contestó Lan desconcertado -¿_que pasa?-_

_-Eso quisiera saber yo… pero… por ahora debemos irnos-_ el castaño señaló disimuladamente a los guardias reales, quienes no les perdían detalle

Sigilosamente, ambos chicos lograron salir de ahí sin llamar aún más la atención. Podían notar cómo el pueblo se encontraba bastante desolado mientras se dirigían a la posada.

_-Me quieres explicar, ¿qué demonios pasó ahí? Se supone que no ibamos a llamar la atención-_ reprochó el castaño al peliazul

_-Se llama Aria…-_ comentó Lan ignorando olímpicamente el reproche de su amigo

_-¿Que?-_

_-No te puedo decir que pasó… porque tampoco lo entiendo-_ continuó el peliazul mientras sentía su corazón correr como loco y miraba el ligero temblor en sus manos _-lo que sí te puedo decir es que se llama Aria, y quiere que la veamos mañana a las afueras de las murallas a las diez de la noche- _

Shaoran solo miro a su amigo y la manera en que su mirada cambiaba cada vez que mencionaba algo de la chica, y conocía muy bien ese tipo de mirada.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Y se revela el misterio! Nuestra pequeña Aria es la dama misteriosa del lugar adonde llegaron Shaoran y Lan. Algunos lo vieron venir y otros no jeje ahora, les da respuestas o les da mas dudas? Jajaja teorías? O.O**

**No Saben quien es Aria? Deben ir a leer "el despertar de la oscuridad"! 7 pequeños capitulos que se vinculan con esta historia, no se van a arrepentir! **

**La cancion la pueden encontrar tambien en nuestra pagina de Facebook. **

**Nota: por situaciones laborales estamos publicando en este momento, pero igual ya es viernes en muchos lugares. **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Un abrazo! **


	13. 12 Ilusiones

Capítulo 12 ilusiones

El cielo nocturno estaba adornado con millones de estrellas y la luna llena proveía una tenue luz que iluminaba los senderos alrededor del castillo.

Lan y Shaoran se encontraban recostados contra el muro de la imponente edificación, llevaban unas capas negras largas que lograban hacer que se mezclaran con la oscuridad de la noche y los protegía de la fresca brisa.

-Esto es un engaño… Sakura… yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras que ella está luchando por su vida quien sabe donde…-

-Shaoran… Aria dijo que vendría. Al menos debemos darle el beneficio de la duda- alegó el peliazul mientras ignoraba la mirada de reproche e incredulidad que le dedicaba el ambarino.

-¿La estas defendiendo?-

-¿Qué? Yo… no… ¡claro que no! Estoy tratando de pensar con claridad- respondió mientras agradecía que la noche disimulaba el calor en sus mejillas.

Antes de que Shaoran siguiera reclamando, una sombra apareció en medio de los arbustos. Aria llevaba una capucha larga que cubría parte de su rostro y llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Al bajar la capucha, Lan sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un momento. La luz de la luna hacía que el cabello de la joven resaltará más y sus ojos tuvieran un brillo especial.

-Así que tú eres aquella que nos atacó en el bosque- murmuró Shaoran.

-No es necesario que murmures, los guardias que usualmente cuidan esta zona están en el bosque a petición mía-

-¿A… acaso eres una prin… princesa?- cuestionó Lan.

Aria se limitó a observar al chico con cuidado. Su mirada se posó un momento en su rostro y pudo notar esos destellos dorados que el chico tenía en sus ojos, le eran tan familiares. Sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a arder tosió un momento y quito la mirada -Más que un princesa, soy la autora de este mundo-

-¿Autora?-

-Autora, creadora, artista, no sé, como quieras llamarlo- respondió de mala gana.

-Espera un momento ¿quieres decir que todo este mundo es creado con tu magia?- preguntó el ambarino. Le preocupaba el alcance mágico de la chica.

La castaña solo sonrió y suspiró

-Realmente no es mi magia... es... un regalo que me dio alguien hace mucho tiempo- esas últimas palabras las dijo mientras miraba de reojo al peliazul

-¿Con qué propósito?- siguió interrogando el castaño

-No lo se, quizás esté a punto de averiguarlo- contestó Aria volviendo su mirada hacia el ambarino un poco más seria -la verdadera pregunta es ¿cómo lograron entrar aquí? Nunca alguien del exterior lo había logrado por voluntad propia-

El castaño dudo en responder pero viéndose en su posición no había otra salida. Saco una pequeña carta que contenía una fotocopia

-Es un un extracto de un diario, en resumen, con ayuda de otros escritos y conjuros, la búsqueda de los secretos de la magia de la forja nos han traído hasta aquí-

"Magia de la forja…" pensó Aria sorprendida mientras su corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez.

Extendió su mano pidiendo el papel, acción que el ambarino dudo un poco pero termino accediendo. La sorpresa de la chica fue enorme al reconocer la letra y la forma de escritura. Los chicos notaron aquella expresión y se dieron miradas cómplices.

-Adalius...- dijo en un susurro Aria pero fue escuchada por el castaño

-¿Lo conoces?- inquirió Shaoran. Sin embargo la chica no contestó.

-Creemos que esta incompleto- añadió Lan a la conversación, la voz del peliazul logró sacar a la joven de sus recuerdos.

-El contenido de ese libro es algo muy valioso. ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?-

Lan y Shaoran se miraron por un momento. El ambarino apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. La imagen de Sakura apareció en su mente dándole ánimos para decir aquellas palabras -Hay una persona… alguien que es muy importante para mi… esa persona está en riesgo… su vida… ella… podría… mo… -

-Mi mejor amiga está en peligro- interrumpió Lan -Aria… tu… debes ayudarnos… te lo pedimos por favor- suplicaba mientras se acercaba a la joven y tomaba sus manos. Aquella corriente eléctrica que sintieron durante el baile ocurrió de nuevo.

Aria podía ver como la mirada de Lan rogaba por ayuda. La joven sentía de nuevo ese impulso de acortar la distancia pero se separó rápidamente del peliazul ocultando su sonrojo.

-Volvamos al castillo, esto no es un tema para discutir al aire libre... - completo mientras se disponía a volver "Aria… recupera la compostura...no puedes confiar en él… ellos… así tan fácil… quizás deba ponerlos a prueba" pensó

-¡No tenemos tiempo! Sakura está muriendo- exclamó un poco exasperado Shaoran.

-¡Si quieren mi ayuda, se harán las cosas como yo diga! ¡Ni siquiera sé sus nombres! - expresó fríamente Aria mirándolo de reojo mientras volvía a caminar

-Será mejor que sigamos el juego- comentó Lan dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo en señal de apoyo.

"Adalius... que paso contigo después que me fui?" pensaba la de ojos grises mientras apretaba el papel que contenía un fragmento del diario.

-Soy Lan y él es Shaoran- comentó Lan en su intento de conciliar la ayuda con aquella chica

"¿Asiáticos?" pensó Aria cada vez más confundida con el par de chicos.

Los tres jóvenes iban caminando en silencio por entre los pasadizos del enorme castillo. Cada uno iba concentrado en sus propios dilemas internos y solo el sonido de cada paso les acompañaba. Shaoran fue el primero en salir de sus pensamientos y miró con curiosidad la escena ante él. Aria y Lan caminaban a una distancia considerable el uno del otro pero Shaoran notaba como parecían mirar al otro con gran disimulo.

Cuando su amigo reparó en que Shaoran los observaba, solamente se sonrojó y siguió caminando con la mirada hacia el suelo.

El corazón de Aria latía a mil por hora. No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo más sano o quizás lo correcto pero necesitaba comprobar que esos jóvenes eran de fiar. Sabía que tenía que pensar de manera objetiva y no dejar que esos ojos manchados la lograrán persuadir de proteger el diario de Adalius. La joven observó que había llegado al área de las habitaciones, se detuvo bruscamente y giró en dirección a Lan y Shaoran. -Cómo les dije anteriormente… ese diario es algo muy valioso. Debo saber que puedo confiar en ustedes-

-No estamos aquí por codicia. Necesitamos el diario de Adalius para salvar a mi persona especial ¡Ya te lo dije!-

Aria lo miró fijamente. Podía notar la desesperación en su rostro pero tantos años luchando por alejar aquello que había destruido todo lo que amaba no la dejaban sentir piedad. Antes de que el ambarino o el peliazul reclamarán, la joven de ojos grises colocó la palma de su mano frente ellos. -Somnum- murmuró mientras ambos jóvenes caían inconscientes ante ella.

Lan abrió los ojos perezosamente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos. La luz que se colaba a través de la ventana de su habitación era lo suficientemente intensa para hacerlo despertar. De mala gana se levantó y miró a su alrededor "es extraño… siento como si… olvidara algo importante" pensó mientras abría la ventana de su cuarto para dejar entrar la brisa de la mañana, pero un grito proveniente de las afueras de su casa lo hizo entrar en alerta. Bajó apresuradamente para encontrarse con su madre y una niña pequeña de hermosos ojos celestes, quizás de unos cinco años, acorraladas por una jauría de perros rabiosos. La mujer y la niña estaban a un metro de distancia la una de la otra. Se miraban mutuamente ya que la madre de Lan trataba en lo posible de que la niña no entrará en absoluto pánico. El peliazul observaba helado la escena al saber que cualquier movimiento en falso que hiciera podría causar graves lesiones a una de las dos.

-Hijo…- susurro la mujer al percatarse de la presencia del joven - no te acerques...busca ayuda-

\- pero madre…

-Hijo… en el momento en que yo me mueva...Los perros me van a atacar a mi… aprovecha ese momento para salvar a la niña- la mujer se movió un poco causando que los perros se acercaran más a ella. La pequeña por su lado sólo derramaba lágrimas de terror mientras rogaba con la mirada la ayuda del peliazul.

La madre de Lan sólo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de empezar a correr. El peli azul veía en cámara lenta como su madre se movía captando la atención de los animales. Él rápidamente se acercó a tomar en brazos a la pequeña pero su corazón se contrajo de dolor e impotencia al escuchar los gritos de su madre.

"un momento….la magia" pensó -¡impediendum!- gritó logrando que las criaturas dejarán de moverse salvando a su madre. En ese momento, toda la escena a su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse como si de humo se tratara. El peliazul recordó de golpe dónde estaba exactamente y empezó a sospechar que estaba ocurriendo. Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que todo terminará de desaparecer.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos Lan se encontró con la mirada atónita de Aria. La chica lo veía incrédula y sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de añoranza y dolor. Sin pensar mucho en las emociones que ella le causaba decidió descargar su enojo -¡Cómo se te ocurre hacernos perder el tiempo de esta manera! ¡Te dije que mi mejor amiga está muriendo! Debemos encontrar el diario-

-No entiendes, ¡debo saber que puedo confiar en ustedes!-

-¡Puedes hacerlo!-

-¡No! Todo en el que confío me abandona. La magia solo trae desgracias ¡como se que que no será diferente esta vez!- gritó pero el que Lan logrará usar magia en su ilusión había causado estragos en sus propios poderes. La joven perdió un momento el equilibrio más Lan logró atraparla antes de que cayera.

Involuntariamente, Aria se aferró más a los brazos de Lan.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico.

-Si… si… gra…- Pero no pudo continuar al ver el dije que colgaba del cuello del joven, la hermosa espada plateada con mango dorado e incrustaciones de esmeralda estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos como una burla del destino "No puede ser… ese dije es de…" Incapaz de procesar lo que había visto, se separó rápidamente de Lan aún sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Lan...- dijo haciendo que el peliazul perdiera el aliento al oír su nombre en labios de ella -tu amigo sigue en la ilusión. Si logra salir de ella los ayudaré así que por ahora solo te pido que esperes-

Los minutos pasaban y Lan sólo podía ver como su amigo se removía incómodo. Sea lo que lo fuera que Shaoran estaba viviendo, no era algo agradable. El peliazul podía ver como pequeñas lágrimas empapaban el rostro del joven mientras que su ceño se fruncía más de lo usual.

-¿No te parece algo cruel? Hacernos pasar por una de esos dilemas morales donde siempre se sentirá que se tomó la decisión incorrecta-

-Pues no… me pueden decir mil veces que hacen algo para bien y nunca sabré si es cierto, en cambio… sus acciones… la decisión que tomen me ayuda a determinar si son alguien en quienes puedo confiar o si solamente siguen deseos egoístas-

-Alejarnos de todo lo que conocemos, ser atacado por seres mágicos y no mágicos y ahora lidiar con esa ilusión… creeme no es algo que haga por puro gusto, Aria. Shaoran y yo estamos acá porque enserio queremos ayudar a Sakura-

La chica solo se limitó a observar. El chico ante ella se veía agotado, daba la impresión de que usar magia, esa magia, no era algo que hiciera frecuentemente. Con curiosidad, notó como el chico sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era un pequeño estuche de cuero color café de donde sacó dos pequeños papeles. Al instante la mirada del chico paso de cansada a nostalgica haciendo que la de ojos grises no pudiera controlar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Esto de acá son fotografías, acércate un poco más… no muerdo- dijo recuperando su típica calma mientras con un gesto animaba a la joven a acercarse más a él.

Aria se acercó para ver un poco más las llamadas fotografías.

-¿Son pinturas miniaturas?-

-En realidad no, tenemos… digamos que nuestro mundo tiene muchos avances en la ciencia… uno de ellos nos permite capturar un momento exacto en una imágen a color- explicó mientras le daba las fotografías.

Aria empezó a revisar aquellas imágenes tan llenas de vida. En varias imágenes aparecía una castaña de ojos esmeraldas cerca del ambarino -Acaso ella es…-

-Sakura… sí… es por ella que estamos acá-

Aria siguió mirando las otras imágenes y notó como en varias Lan salía abrazando a una chica de cabello negro y a otra de ojos amatista. Sin saber por qué sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su corazón. Le devolvió las fotografías al chico mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la pared -conoces a muchas… personas…-

Lan no pasó por alto el tono de molestia con que la chica hizo el comentario, y le pareció curioso que la chica frunciera un poco su ceño. Incapaz de contener una sonrisa se acercó un poco más a la de ojos grises

-¿Son celos eso que detecto en tu voz?-

-Es un… un simple comentario… solo han pasado unos cuantos minutos y tu amigo no sale aún de la ilusión… yo… yo solo trataba de hacer conversación… y…-

-Aria- dijo Lan interrumpiendo el balbuceo de la chica. -Ellas son mis mejores amigas también. Tomoyo y Meiling viven lejos de donde vivimos Sakura, Shaoran y yo. Pocas veces las vemos. A decir verdad… yo… no tengo a nadie en mi corazón-respondió con un leve sonrojo y evitando la mirada de la chica -o quizas… no tenía- susurro para él.

-Lan…-

-¿S...si?-

Aria volvió a tomar las manos del peliazul que sostenían las fotografías y volvió a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que envolvía todo sus ser, embargo tanto sus sentidos que la hizo incluso cerrar sus ojos

-Lo sientes verdad... En el baile… lo que pasa en este momento… esa corriente eléctrica que siento recorrer mi cuerpo… ¿tú la sientes… también?- la chica abrió sus ojos lentamente y busco aquellos ojos manchados.

Lan sentía como su corazón estaba apunto de salir de su pecho. Tratando de controlar su sonrojo, se acercó más a la de ojos grises y asintió levemente.

-Aria…-

-Dime- respondió conteniendo el aliento.

-Yo... este… rayos… vaya parece que no soy tan bueno como creía en estas cosas… yo.. no sé… yo quisiera…- los balbuceos del peliazul fueron silenciados al sentir como como Aria acortaba la distancia y callaba sus labios con un beso. Mandando todo su autocontrol al demonio, decidió corresponder el beso que había iniciado la de ojos grises.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron para tomar aire, Aria notó como los destellos dorados de la mirada de Lan brillaban con mayor intensidad. Un sentimiento de culpa inundó el corazón de la joven, haciéndola que se separara del peliazul y fuera al balcón a tomar un poco de aire.

Lan por su parte veía confundido la escena que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía muy bien si había hecho algo que molestara a Aria, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando notó que Shaoran empezaba a despertar.

-Shaoran ¿estás bien?- el peliazul aun con su corazón exaltado podía ver como su amigo abría escasamente sus ojos, mientras tímidas lágrimas aún recorrían su rostro.

-Lan ¿dónde estamos?- preguntaba el ambarino con su voz apagada y un tanto confundido.

-estamos en el castillo aún …-

-Lan ¿eres… real?- dijo el ambarino como en un suspiro. Su mirada seguía fija en el techo de la habitación mientras con disimulo limpiaba los rastros de las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas. Lan sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el estado de su amigo, por lo cual se acercó un poco mas y tomo el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

-Soy real, tan real como que vamos a salvar a Sakura. Sea lo que sea que acabas de ver, fue solo una ilusión-

-Ya veo…- interrumpió Shaoran -Sabes Lan… estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a perderla- susurró el ambarino quedándose de nuevo dormido. Esas últimas palabras solo le dieron a entender al peliazul que su visión había tenido que ver con la esmeralda, y que había tenido que recurrir a tanto poder mágico que lo había dejado dormido de nuevo. Una tos constante sacó al peliazul de sus pensamientos y lo llevó a asomarse hacia el balcón para contemplar una escena que por alguna razón lo embargo de un profundo miedo, Aria estaba arrodillada tosiendo, la chica parecía ahogarse.

-¡Aria!- exclamó asustado el peliazul mientras corría hacia la chica y la tomaba en su brazos. La de ojos grises poco a poco controlaba su respiración tratando de recuperarse.

-La magia… de tu amigo… es muy poderosa- comentaba la castaña con voz entrecortada.

El chico simplemente la abrazó. Por un lado su amigo sufría ante todos los eventos y por otro, sentía una gran necesidad de proteger a la chica entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo esta?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica

-duerme por el momento, pero sé que se recuperará - sonrió el peliazul tratando de animarla.

-Es un gran mago-

-Y no le llega ni a los talones a su novia, ella si que casi lo mata- dijo Lan divertido obligando a la chica a mirarlo entre sonrisas. Sus miradas se conectaron con profundidad y de nuevo no podían dejar de verse.

-Por eso hace todo esto... la ama demasiado, al punto de arriesgar su propia vida- dijo Lan mientras tomaba las manos de la chica, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros.

-Lan...- susurró Aria. Sentía su respiración agitada y un calor subir por su cuerpo, sus narices se rozaban y sus labios estaban a centímetros. Sin dejar de mirarla Lan llevó su mano a la mejilla de la castaña y la acarició con ternura. El roce estremeció por completo a Aria, sentía la mano de Lan tocarla pero también sentía aquella conexión mágica que se daba siempre que Adalius la tocaba.

Aquello terminó por doblegarla y simplemente se dejó llevar, besando a Lan con gran pasión, acto correspondido por el peliazul. Se besaron por un prolongado momento, como si el tiempo se habia detenido solo para ellos, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse.

-Deberíamos volver- dijo Aria sonrojada mientras saboreaba aún el beso en sus labios. Por alguna razon veía culpa en su mirada. Lan solo sentía la necesidad de seguirla besando pero no quería presionar a la chica, por lo cual solo asintió.

* * *

*** Huye y se va a esconder ***

**Las emociones estan a flor de piel y la tension en el aire. Que va a pasar entre Lan y Aria?**

**Shaoran ha tenido una ilusion muy fuerte, que creen que paso?**

**Esperamos sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por todos sus review! **


	14. 13 Explosión mágica

Capítulo 13 - Explosión mágica

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Le tomó varios minutos acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar. Una vez que despertó lo suficiente, se percató de que no estaba en el mismo mundo oscuro de los últimos días, el lugar era un castillo que parecía estar en ruinas.

_-Lo último que recuerdo fue conversar con el brillito tedioso ese. Se fue y luego me entró mucho sueño, pero ¿Esto no parece un sueño de los que he usado para hablar con Shaoran o uno inducido como el de la última vez?-_ con cuidado se levantó y vio con asombro cómo estaba usando ropas de época. Llevaba un hermoso vestido en tonos terracota y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño. Sakura decidió caminar por los alrededores cuando escuchó unos gritos. Una niña y un niño estaban atrapados en lo que parecían ser arenas movedizas, grandes lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos pequeños y Sakura sabía que solo les quedaba una escasa cantidad de tiempo.

_-Trataré de ayudarlos_\- les gritó mientras acercaba lianas y buscaba unas ramas fuertes y largas. El pequeño de cabello castaño y la pequeña pelinegra gritaban por ayuda pero no importaba lo que Sakura les pasara, la rama se quebraba o la liana se escapaba de las manos de ambos

_"Diablos no nos queda mucho tiempo"_ pensaba pero notó con horror como bajo sus pies el suelo se volvía arena movediza. Los chicos gritaban al ver como Sakura se empezaba a hundir también. Aunque la esmeralda trataba de calmarlos, se interrumpió al sentir una presencia que conocía muy bien.

Shaoran llegó corriendo al escuchar los gritos pero al ver la escena y la persona que estaba en apuros también se quedó atónito.

-¡Shaoran!-

_-Sakura… que… esto… no… esto es falso…-_ balbuceaba el chico.

-Shaoran… necesitamos tu ayuda… Los niños… la arena movediza nos está absorbiendo… debes apresurarte… usa tu magia…-

Shaoran solo veía la escena con horror incapaz de reaccionar. Desde que había despertado, notó como la magia de Aria lo rodeaba. Sabía que la de ojos grises lo estaba poniendo a prueba pero no entendía por qué Sakura estaba ahí frente a sus ojos. La esmeralda parecía sorprendida de verlo pero la urgencia en su voz le hacía creer que solo era parte de la ilusión. El ambarino miró el escenario, era una maldita prueba de juicio, lo que querría decir que no podría salvarlos a todos. Shaoran consideró romper la ilusión con su magia pero la imagen de Sakura ante él lo había descolocado.

_-Sakura… ¿eres tú?... en verdad eres tú mi amor_\- murmuró

_-Shaoran… yo… no sé donde estamos o cómo llegue aquí pero si…-_

_-No… yo estoy en otro mundo y tú… tú te quedaste en Hong Kong y yo… prometí volver a tu lado… esto es solo una ilusión…-_

_-Shaoran… no lo es… soy yo… Sakura- _

El ambarino la veía con una mirada llena de dolor y confusión. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo habían logrado llegar ahí quizás inconscientemente había usado esa ilusión para llegar a él pero ahora su amado dudaba de todo.

_-Shaoran… estás confundido… yo soy Sakura…-_

_-No, esto es… una maldita ilusión…-_ pero fue interrumpido por el grito de los niños que ya estaban a punto de ahogarse.

-Shaoran…-

_-Sakura… no sé si seas la real o no… pero… te amo-_

-_¡Shaoran!_ \- gritaba mientras la arena la absorbía y ese lugar empezaba a desvanecerse.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, lo primero que vio fue la oscuridad del lugar. Había regresado a donde sea que estuviera, había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Shaoran, de despedirse de él. Amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que la oscuridad en su corazón seguía aumentando. Estaba enojada, asustada, frustrada y dolida. Lo único que quería en el mundo era ver a Shaoran. Sabía que era egoísta pero su corazón y su cabeza no pensaban con claridad. Sakura dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran un poco más tratando de calmar su enojo pero este seguía ahí más presente que nunca.

El brillito la miraba a lo lejos, un aura de preocupación le rodeaba. Cautelosamente, se acercó a la esmeralda _-Sakura…-_

_-Te odio… odio esto… ya no puedo más… hay tanta oscuridad-_

_-Recuerda tu hechizo invencible…-_

_-No, nada va a salir bien… como podría… Shaoran… Lan… todos… nadie sabe como ayudarme y yo no se como ayudarme tampoco. Yo solo quiero despedirme de él… besarle una última vez-_

El ser mágico revoloteo a su lado. Sabía que la esmeralda estaba en su punto de quiebre, había tratado de que la luz permaneciera en el corazón de la joven, pero el miedo y la incertidumbre habían podido con ella. Sabiendo de qué se arrepentiría por lo que iba a decir, se colocó frente a ella

_-Sakura…¿lo amas?-_

_-Más que nada en este mundo-_

_-Aunque trate de detenerte volverás a intentar hablar con él no es así…-_

_-Mira, entiendo… esto quizás es una estupidez… pero yo… necesito verlo una vez más…-_

_-Sabes lo mucho que esto lo va a afectar ¿verdad…?-_

La esmeralda se quedó meditando unos segundos mientras mordía su labio inferior. Entendía las consecuencias de sus actos pero sus sentimientos no la dejaban ver la situación con claridad. Sintiendo el sabor metálico en su boca, procedió a sentarse en el piso en posición de loto y cerró sus ojos.

_-Discúlpame…-_ murmuró mientras su magia empezaba a rodearla.

_"Veo que hemos llegado a las últimas consecuencias... es cuestión de tiempo para que ella al fin haga acto de presencia"_ pensó el ser mientras veía como su brillo se apaga poco a poco para darle paso a la oscuridad.

En ese mismo momento, Shaoran se encontraban mirando hacia la luna. Sus párpados se cerraban lentamente mientras que su último pensamiento del día era su amada esmeralda.

La luz que se colaba a través de la cortina de su cuarto había logrado despertarlo. No debía ser muy tarde ya que los rayos del sol apenas empezaban a bañar con su luz los diferentes sectores de la mansión que todavía estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Con algo de pereza, Shaoran se sentó en el borde de su cama aún bajo los efectos del sueño. Lentamente se levantó, corrió las cortinas para que la luz entrara sin problema y fue a lavarse la cara para empezar su día.

_-Creo que me cambiaré, empezaré con unos ejercicios de meditación y luego iré a desayunar, aún es temprano-_ murmuraba mientras notaba que apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

Después de realizar todas las tareas que se había propuesto para la mañana, el joven regresó a su habitación "_Vaya debería organizar este cuarto, es un desastre"_ pensó al notar cómo todo estaba fuera de su lugar _"el personaje del programa que vi el otro día era muy ordenado, aunque mataba titanes sin piedad… y así Lan tiene el descaro de decir que mi mal humor se parece al de ese personaje"_ pensó mientras ponía manos a la obra.

Mientras quitaba el polvo de varias carpetas se encontró con una pequeña libreta. _-¿Todavía sigue aquí?_\- dijo admirado mientras revisaba aquellos escritos _-Está canción la escribí hace tanto… cuando no sabía lo que sentía o porque estaba sintiendo eso-_ murmuró mientras involuntaria mente empezaba a tararear la letra de aquella canción que creía olvidada.

_Esto no puede continuar, Podría enfermar  
Me pasa siempre al verte  
Siempre busco ocultarlo, El rostro esconder  
Cada que me miras tú  
¿Cómo lo iba imaginar? Todo ya cambió  
Desde lejos suelo mirar tu cara  
¿Cómo pasó? Mi orgullo falló  
Desde que apareciste tú…  
Esa chica que ves tú, que me causa inquietud  
Prefiero observarla solo desde aquí  
Tal vez no sea una razón, Pero sólo de verla venir  
Tiemblo de temor…  
Es más fuerte cada vez, Más extraño cada vez  
Como en un sueño el corazón me late así  
Y cada día se apodera de mí  
¿Qué pude ser? Es muy fuerte  
No me daré por vencido._

_-Eres una cajita de sorpresas mi querido Shaoran -_ dijo una voz que logró sobre saltar al joven.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Me asustaste!-_ reclamó incapaz de ocultar su sonrojo

La esmeralda sólo le dedicó una sonrisa inocente y se acercó más a él para darle un fuerte abrazo _-Rayos te he extrañado tanto-_ murmuró

_-Nos vimos ayer en la tarde-_ murmuró el joven mientras aspiraba la dulce fragancia de su amada.

_-Siento que han sido semanas-_ dijo la joven mientras le robaba un beso al ambarino.

Shaoran no perdió oportunidad y sin resistir lo hermosa que se veía su novia con ese bello vestido blanco y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía correspondió el beso con gran intensidad.

_-¿Ya te dije que te extrañé mucho?-_ susurró Sakura cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Shaoran solo asintió y empezó a darle pequeños besos alrededor del cuello mientras la estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

_-Shaoran-_ dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz.

_-Dime…-_

_-Perdóname… esto fue una mala idea… el brillito tenía razón… pero yo debía verte una última vez… hablarte… dejarte saber que yo…-_

Extrañado Shaoran levantó su vista hacia la cara de Sakura y vio con horror como la chica derramaba amargas lágrimas

_-Sakura… ¿que pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? Discúlpame-_ decía el chico torpemente

_-Sólo quiero que sepas que… que yo… ¡Te amo!-_ susurró mientras se desmayaba en brazos del ambarino y su costado empezaba a sangrar.

_-¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!- _gritó el amabarino horrotizado

… … … … … …

Tomoyo veía con horror cómo el cuerpo de Sakura empezaba a convulsionar. Un aura mágica de tonos rosa y negros empezaba a emanar del cuerpo de la chica. Extrañas grietas empezaban a aparecer en los escudos que habían sido colocados por la matriarca y la reencarnación de Clow. Ondas mágicas cada vez más poderosas lograban hacerse paso entre los escudos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, la amatista se giró y solo vio como la matriarca y Eriol entraban para luego ser lanzados contra la pared por la onda mágica.

El sonido ensordecedor estremecía la mansión de los Li. Aquel estallido mágico luego de las convulsiones de la esmeralda había dejado a todo ser mágico al borde la inconsciencia y con una debilidad completa, y a los demás los había aturdido y desorientado. Meiling tomaba en sus manos a su tía, que se había desmayado, mientras Tomoyo intentaba recomponerse, era quien estaba más cerca de la castaña cuando todo aconteció

_-Hira...gi...za..wa.. no… te muevas-_ balbuceo Meiling al ver al ingles intentando levantarse en busca de algo

_-Es el momento… es mi deber…-_ la voz débil apenas daba paso al susurro que Eriol expresaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

El ingles logró levantarse, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se acercó al escritorio de la habitación y tomó el libro de las cartas Sakura, salió de aquel lugar a paso torpe, sosteniéndose de las paredes

_-¡Eriol!-_ la amatista quiso seguir al chico pero al instante de querer ponerse en pie un mareo la devolvió a la cama al lado de la esmeralda

_-Déjalo Daidouji, ¿Como está Sakura?_\- preguntó la pelinegro mientras intentaba hacer volver a su tía con un algodón empapado en alcohol

La amatista volteo su mirada a su mejor amiga para palidecer más de lo que estaba

_-¿Daidouji?-_

_-Hay… mucha sangre-_ susurró la chica mientras con sus manos temblorosas comenzaba a limpiar aquel líquido carmesí del cuerpo de su amiga

Gotas de sangre bajaban también por las fosas nasales del inglés quien con sus últimas fuerzas había logrado entrar al cuarto donde estaban los guardianes de Sakura en el segundo piso de la mansión. Tanto Kero como Yue se encontraban completamente inconscientes en su forma falsa, lo que hizo esbozar una sonrisa melancólica al peliazul

_-Lo lamento…. pero… la desgracia no puede ser mayor… no lo puedo permitir… debo romper el ciclo…-_ el de lentes suspiró _-¡libérate!-_ el báculo del chico se desplegó en una luz brillante, las secuelas de batallas anteriores aun se podían notar

_-Guardianes creados por Clow, sellados por el poder de la estrella. Cartas creadas por los poderes de la oscuridad, convertidos al poder de la estrella, Yo Eriol, heredero de Clow… ¡invoco su sello final!-_ un aura dorada salió del báculo de Eriol haciendo deslumbrar junto con su insignia del sol y la luna. La luz envolvía por completo a los guardianes y al libro mágico quienes poco a poco se comenzaban a fusionar. El báculo de Eriol se resquebrajaba aún más ante el despliegue mágico que se estaba realizando. El mago empezaba a sentirse mareado y con problemas para respirar, la hemorragia en su nariz era cada vez más grave. Un destello de luz se vio en la habitación y lo próximo visible fue ver caer el mago al suelo, seguido del libro el cual tenía en su portada y contraportada a los guardianes del sol y la luna.

… … … … … … ...

Lan salía de la habitación donde estaba Shaoran. Llevaba un pedazo de tela en sus manos para volverlo a mojar, y así bajar la fiebre repentina del castaño, su amigo sufría en un sueño del cual parecía no poder despertar y Lan comenzaba a temer que el chico tampoco pudiera volver a abrir los ojos, tal como la esmeralda. Se sentó un momento en uno de los bancos de la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, sentía que el mundo giraba demasiado rápido y no había tiempo para asimilar nada

_-¿Sigue dormido?_\- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo estremecer. Aria, aun pálida, había entrado a la cocina por un vaso con agua también. La tensión entre ambos por lo que había pasado hace horas era palpable

_-Duerme aún, y le ha dado fiebre, vine a remojar esta tela-_ el muchacho levantó aquel pedazo de tela provocando una sonrisa en la castaña. La chica lo tomó entre sus manos y lo remojo para luego entregárselo al peliazul

-_¿Y tú, te encuentras... Bien?_ \- murmuro el chico

_-Algo débil, pero estaré bien-_ la chica suspiró un momento -_espero entiendan que lo que me piden es demasiado… - _

Ante las palabras de la chica, Lan solo agacho su cabeza, sabía que la castaña tenía razón pero tampoco quería perder a sus amigos. Era otra encrucijada del destino. Ante la falta de respuesta, la chica decidió retirarse, sin embargo, como por acto reflejo, Lan la tomó de su brazo impidiendo que se marchara.

_-Aria, espera… Yo… lo que pasó antes-_ el chico balbuceaba incoherencias. La chica, sin poder resistir más, elevó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del peliazul, podía sentir aquel chispazo entre sus magias que la embriagaba por completo y la liberaba por totalidad. El chico besó la mano de la chica perdido en su mirada, sus respiraciones se agitaban solo con la cercanía y este tipo de encuentros se volvían habituales

_-Aria Yo… -_ dijo Lan en un susurro, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente

_-Shhh-_ susurró Aria mientras colocaba un dedo en los labios del chico a manera de callarlo. Seguidamente la chica se abalanzó sobre el peliazul en un desenfrenado beso que el chico no dudo en responder. Lan la abrazaba más contra su cuerpo sin percatarse que los rodeaba un destello dorado. Un dolor de cabeza repentino en Lan lo llevo a ver una escena mientras la seguía besando

***Flashback***

-Si... quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, en las buenas como en las malas, quiero que seas lo último que mis ojos vean al ir a dormir y lo primero que vean al amanecer, quiero estar siempre a tu lado- respondió la joven con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

***Fin del flashback***

Luego de ver aquello, Lan se separó delicadamente de Aria dejando sus frentes unidas. La chica no lo miraba a los ojos, mientras que por la cabeza del chico pasaban muchos pensamientos. Lan tomo el pedazo de tela y se levantó

_-Debo irme, Shaoran podría despertar en cualquier momento-_ dijo el de ojos manchados a lo que Aria solo asintió. El chico salió de la cocina

Una vez en soledad, Aria llevó sus manos a su cara e intentó ahogar su llanto. Lan no había sido el único en revivir el recuerdo, aquel recuerdo de promesa de amor que había sellado con su amado Adalius.

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Se preguntaban sobre la ilusión de Shao? Aquí la tienen jeje por eso... Cuabdo medio despierta le dice a Lan lo del cap anterior :(**

**LA situacion de Saku en el plano real se ha vuelto tan seria que Eriol tomo esa decision :O**

**Recuerdan el flashback de Aria? Es parte de "el despertar de la oscuridad" aquel dia del baile donde Aria y Adalius se juran amor eterno... **

**Bueno pueden ir por el helado jaja**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! **


	15. 14 Verdades

Capítulo 14 - Verdades

Tomoyo cambiaba las compresas por unas más frescas para tratar de bajar la fiebre de la esmeralda. Luego de la explosión mágica, notaron como Sakura comenzó a absorber la magia de aquellos que poseían la magia de Clow, por lo cual, la presencia de seres mágicos quedaba prohibida en la habitación. Ieran estaba cuidando de Eriol y Fujitaka que se encontraban cada vez más débiles mientras que Touya había sido obligado a dejar a su hermana bajo el cuidado de Tomoyo y Meiling, ya que no sabían qué riesgos podía correr.

-¿Sigue aún con fiebre?- preguntó Meiling mientras traía sabanas nuevas.

-He logrado bajarla un poco pero algo debe estar soñando o viviendo… que la ha mantenido muy inquieta- respondió la amatista con la voz quebrada.

-Xiaolang y Lan se fueron hace solo dos semanas… no sabíamos lo rápido que esto iba a avanzar. Si mi primo supiera lo que está pasando… estaría al borde de la desesperación- comentaba la joven mientras ayudaba a cambiar las compresas de la frente de Sakura.

-Quizás… quizás… Li tiene la parte más sencilla...vno la ve en este estado- dijo la joven mientras apartaba unos mechones de la frente de su amiga.

-Es duro… ¿no es así?- preguntó Meiling al ver la mirada llena de dolor que tenía su amiga en ese momento.

-Pensaba que... cuando dejara de verla todos los días… el dolor dejaría de ser tan fuerte pero… hay días donde incluso respirar es doloroso-

-No sé cómo lo haces Daidouji... siempre sonriendo… aún cuando no es recíproco- murmuró Meiling mientras se sentaba al lado de Tomoyo.

-Creo que nuestro caso es similar…-

-Si… pero… yo lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y prometí no llorar nunca más por él- respondió la joven dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada a la amatista -Pero nunca te he visto llorar- agregó.

Tomoyo solamente suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura -Creo que este sentimiento es algo que siempre nos acompañará… ¿sabes? aún después de todos estos años… es algo que no cambia y no se si llegue a cambiar. Pero Li es alguien que la hace feliz y su felicidad es mi felicidad-

-Ambos están hechos el uno para el otro- murmuraba la de ojos carmesí mientras pensaba todo lo que su primo había cambiado y hacía por la esmeralda -Daidouji… ¿crees que algún día logremos encontrar a esa persona?-

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos y estrechó la mano de Sakura con un poco más de fuerza -Ya sea en este mundo o en otro… quiero creer que hay alguien por ahí que logrará entender y aceptar nuestros sentimientos…-

-Y recibirá el amor que le ofrecemos… porque quizás ya vivió el dolor del primer desamor- terminó de decir la pelinegra mientras ambas chicas veían distraídas hacía la ventana donde pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer para luego dedicarse una sonrisa.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Lejos y ajeno a esa lluvia, Lan cuidaba de su amigo mientras se preguntaba qué clase de sueño estaría teniendo el ambarino -Justo después de que despertó de la ilusión volvió a quedarse dormido. Ay Shaoran sea lo que sea que estas soñando no es agradable- murmuraba mientras veía como el chico frunció el ceño y tímidas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. La fiebre había bajado un poco, pero el castaño llevaba ya muchas horas en ese estado

Mientras Lan seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pudo notar como el ambarino se removió un poco, Shaoran abrió los ojos y se reincorporó rápidamente de la cama, como si un golpe de energía le cayera de repente .

-Ten cuidado… debes estar agotado… usaste mucha magia para salir de la ilusión de Aria y has tenido fiebre luego de eso-

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó ante la mención de la chica.

-Pues…- trataba de decir mientras recordaba el evento de hace un rato -ella…-

-Lan…dime donde esta-

-Tengo rato sin verla, pero al parecer pasa su tiempo en el salon. Debe estar otra vez ahí- respondió mientras veía como el ambarino se apresuraba al lugar mencionado.

Los pasos de Shaoran eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Lan corrían detrás de él tratando de calmarlo pero el hechicero no quería escuchar razón. Después de ese último sueño sabía que lo que fuera que Sakura estaba pasando era peligroso y le quedaba poco tiempo. Un dolor en su corazón le hizo darse cuenta de que no podría seguir adelante, no sin ella. Debía conseguir el diario a como diera lugar.

Aria se encontraba en el salón mirando por la ventana, al ver entrar a Lan sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban pero fue algo rápido al ver como el castaño se acercaba a ella con lo que parecían ser un pésimo estado de ánimo.

-No tengo más tiempo para tus pruebas, hay una vida en riesgo- decía completamente enfadado.

-Lo que pides es demasiado importante. Esto no debería divulgarse- lo desafiaba igual la chica de ojos grises. El chico cerró sus ojos y suspiró, no iba a esperar más luego del último sueño que tuvo con Sakura

-No me dejas otra opción- dijo el mientras juntaba sus manos y convocaba su espada. La chica no se inmutó y en sus manos apareció su arco y su flecha con destellos grises mientras procedía a apuntarle

-Me pides entregar el legado a un completo desconocido... ¡el legado de la persona más importante para mi!- exclamó. Si bien odiaba la magia, rompería mil veces su voto de no usarla con tal de proteger el diario de Adalius.

La mirada determinada de Aria más la declaración que acaba de dar, se había sentido como una daga en el corazón de Lan. No sabía que sentir con respecto a ella. Un momento se besaban y al otro se trataban como los extraños que eran. Incapaz de seguir viendo a la chica, solamente cerró sus puños y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo

-¡Basta!- dijo por lo bajo Lan ante la mirada atónita de ambos chicos -así no vamos a arreglar nada- el chico comenzó a avanzar hacia Aria quien se paralizó al ver su mirada de determinación. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho antes

-Espera Lan... yo...- la chica no pudo terminar pues Lan la había tomado por los hombros y la había atraído hacia su pecho aprisionandola en un fuerte abrazo causando que ambos sintieran esa corriente eléctrica que experimentaban al estar cerca uno del otro.

-Lo siento Shaoran, pero debe saberlo-

-Espera Lan- dijo el castaño tratando de detenerlo.

-Memoriae- susurró el peliazul mientras dejaba fluir su magia a la chica aprisionada en sus brazos  
Decenas de imágenes comenzaron a pasar frente a los ojos de Aria como una película, una horrible película de paso. Vio todo luego de su partida, el sufrimiento del rubio, como Adalius se convirtió en un gran mago, como tenía un aprendiz, incluso cuando fue aceptado en el concilio de magos de occidente.

Y entonces llegó, llegó a las imágenes que comenzó a desear no haber visto nunca. Vio como lo traicionaron, vio su muerte, vio su alma contaminada llena de venganza y vio todo lo que había pasado con Lan y los chicos. Vio a Sakura, la joven que los dos jóvenes querían salvar.  
Durante esos momentos Aria comenzó a temblar y sollozar, las imágenes eran demasiado reales como para mantener la ecuanimidad. Lan sintió como su pecho se humedecía ante las lágrimas de la chica y sintió una gran presión en su corazón .

Justo cuando la magia dorada dejó de fluir, Lan dejó ir a la castaña quien se desmoronó en el suelo con su rostro empapado de lágrimas

-¿Aria?- preguntó el ambarino con cautela. Si habia visto todo, sabia que Sakura había terminado con la existencia del rubio y que ambos eran herederos de la magia que traicionó a Adalius  
La chica limpio un poco sus lágrimas y se sento, aun en el suelo de salon, parecía jugar con su cabello mientras procesaba lo vivido

-¿Sabían que Adalius mato a alguien por mi?- exclamó la chica mirando hacia la nada, mientras los chicos se miraban sin entender -éramos niños, fue un accidente, sin embargo, esa acción llevó a la muerte de sus padres- termino de decir la castaña. La chica suspiro y se levanto mientras hacia un ademan por limpiar sus ropas mientras se volvía a los chicos

-Le dije que dejara la magia, que solo le traería desgracias. Pero el muy idiota siguió su ideal y me encerró aquí- dijo con cierto recelo en su voz

-Lo único que aprendí de él, es que las cosas pasan, porque así deben de pasar... nada de esto aconteció por casualidad- dijo el ambarino sinceramente, a lo que la chica bajó su mirada

-Creo que es momento de ir al pico de la montaña, lo que necesitan está allá-

-¿A pesar de lo que viste?- preguntó con cautela el ambarino. La chica dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Ustedes no son Clow- contestó la chica "ademas esto es más grave de lo que se pueden imaginar" pensó

-Estaremos eternamente agradecidos- dijo Lan haciendo una reverencia acto que imitó el castaño

-Partiremos en una hora- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia uno de los ventanales. Ambos chicos se retiraron para alistarse.

-Lan- exclamó Aria a lo que el chico se detuvo y volvió hacia ella. Shaoran siguió caminando, sabía que era mejor no meterse en aquello

-Dime- exclamó el peliazul una vez frente a ella

-Gracias... gracias por enseñarme la verdad-

-Era lo justo- sonrió el chico provocando una sonrisa en Aria. La chica colocó su mano en el pecho del chico asombrando al peliazul

-No sabes usarla ¿verdad?- Aria tenía entre sus manos el dije de la espada.

-No lo se- contestó cabizbajo

-Usa tu poder de nuevo, busca en mis memorias-

Lan confio en ella y usó el memoriae de nuevo. Se traslado a la infancia de ambos y encontró el recuerdo donde el papá del rubio le explicaba cómo transformar su espada. El recuerdo terminó y Lan aun un poco abrumado, le dio las gracias

-Era lo justo- sonrió Aria con picardía. Sus miradas volvieron a mezclarse y se miraron detenidamente en lo que ellos sintieron como horas, sin embargo Lan rompió aquel contacto visual y se retiró, con dolor en el corazón, pero luego de tantas memorias compartidas, no podía volver a caer en aquella trampa de ojos grises

El peliazul alcanzó a su amigo en su habitación, recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que tenía, sus respiración era errática

-Shaoran intenta calmarte, con esa ansiedad no vas a llegar ni a salir del castillo-

El ambarino suspiro y se sentó en la cama, sabía que debía calmarse si quería seguir adelante, y Sakura lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. El castaño cerró sus ojos y respiró pausadamente

-¿Mejor? - el peliazul se animó al ver a su amigo más calmado. El chico solo asintió abriendo pausadamente sus ojos

-Lan…- Shaoran veía de reojo a su amigo y sabía que no era bueno meterse en aquel asunto, pero temía que el resultado de esto interfiriera con la misión. El peliazul percibió que lo que sea que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar

-Lan, sabes que no soy idiota, sé que algo pasa entre tu y Aria- esbozo el castaño. Lan solo bajo su mirada y suspiro, recordó el ultimo beso que había compartido con la castaña haciéndolo estremecer

-¿La amas?- pregunto el ambarino. Lan sonrió con un poco de nostalgia

-No puedo amar a quien ve en mi un recuerdo- dijo Lan un poco cabizbajo.

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco de la reacción de su amigo, la mirada del peliazul , a pesar de sus destellos dorados, parecía reflejar un alma rota.

-yo… no quería… - Balbuceaba el ambarino

-Shaoran, nada es más importante que salvar a Sakura así que, deja el balbuceo infantil y salgamos de aquí- Lan se forzaba a sonreír de nuevo

-Claro- ambos chicos terminaron de recoger todo y se dirigieron a la salida del castillo a esperar por la castaña de ojos grises

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Adelantamos el cap porque es pequeño y por que dieron efecto las cadenas de oracion (?) jajaja**

**Muchas conversaciones profundas, muchos corazones rotos y muchas almas en peligro... Que se viene ahora... Jejeje**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarioa! Nos leemos el viernes! **


	16. 15 Abyssi

Capítulo 15 - Abyssi

Sakura intentaba abrir sus ojos lentamente pero por mas que trataba no lo lograba. Un quejido salió de los labios de la esmeralda al tratar de moverse. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumecido. El malestar era similar a cuando se decide hacer un gran esfuerzo físico y no se tiene la costumbre. La joven trató de moverse lentamente pero cada movimiento, por más ligero que fuera, le arrancaba suaves lamentos de dolor.

_-Querido cerezo yo que tú no me movería mucho-_ exclamó una voz femenina cerca de Sakura.

La esmeralda trató de recordar dónde se encontraba. Sus últimos recuerdos la llevaron al sueño que tuvo con Shaoran. Había arriesgado todo por ver al ambarino una vez más y despedirse pero todo había salido mal. Junto con el recuerdo de lo sucedido, empezó a notar un terrible ardor en su costado. Su ropa se sentía húmeda en esa área y un olor metálico le inundaba los sentidos.

"_No hay duda, ese es el olor de la sangre_" pensó aún incapaz de abrir sus pesados párpados.

_-Lamentablemente estabas muy inquieta por lo que decidí inmovilizarte, pero vaya fui un poco torpe y parece que te ocasione una herida en tu costado-_ dijo la mujer fingiendo, de forma no muy convincente, arrepentimiento.

Sabía que se encontraba en ese mundo oscuro donde había permanecido atrapada todo este tiempo, pero no lograba comprender cómo había llegado esa otra persona a ese lugar.

"_Además su tono de voz es terriblemente similar al mío_" pensó _"¿Estaré soñando?" _

Obligando a su cuerpo a reaccionar, Sakura lograr lentamente recuperar el control de al menos sus párpados. Los ojos le causaban comezón debido a lo resecos que estaban.

El lugar seguía sumido en la penumbra pero poco a poco notó la silueta de la dueña de aquella voz.

La joven era de piel clara, delgada y de una estatura igual a la de sakura. Llevaba un vestido estilo gótico, unos zapatos negros de tacón, unas mallas negras que terminaban en una cinta de encaje negro a la mitad de su muslo, además la falda era de esas cortas adelante y largas atrás. La tela era negra pero llevaba una tela de encaje negro con detalles de flores por encima.

Mientras Sakura iba subiendo la mirada, con un poco de dificultad, notó también como la chica llevaba un corsé de estilo victoriano en tonos negros y verdes. El escote no era muy pronunciado pero el collar que llevaba le daba un aire atrevido. Más sin embargo, Sakura vio con horror como aquella mujer frente a ella era una copia exacta de sí misma.

_-Puedo ver por tu cara has logrado notar que tenemos cierto… parecido. ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves? Me parece que el negro es nuestro color-_ dijo mientras tomaba los bordes de la falda y daba un rápido giro para lucir su atuendo.

_-¿Quién… eres?_\- preguntó mientras sentía como su voz salía rasposa y su garganta dolía por el esfuerzo de hablar.

_-Bueno querida hechicera… acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije no hace mucho. Yo soy tú y tu eres yo- _

_-Tú… debes estar bromeando… el que me dijo eso fue ese extraño ser que brillaba-_

_-Vaya vaya, parece que estás en negación o volviste a aquellos días de la chica del cabello cenizo y su mayordomo donde incluso con la verdad en la cara te negabas a aceptar los hechos-_

Sakura se tensó. A pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, esa época de su vida le causaba una presión en su pecho que no disfrutaba sentir.

La joven del vestido negro miraba complacida el efecto de sus palabras en la esmeralda. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, logró que las ataduras y la herida desaparecieran.

Sakura veía cómo los ojos de la joven tenían pequeños destellos negros que deslumbraban mientras susurraba algún hechizo para inmovilizar. En pocos segundos la joven se sentó en el suelo y colocó la cabeza de Sakura en su regazo.

_-Deberías dejar tu cabello crecer… estoy segura de que nos veríamos muy bien-_ susurró mientras jugaba con los algunos mechones de cabello de la hechicera.

_-Deja de hablar en plural… tú y yo no somos lo mismo- _

_-Pues a mi me parece que sí. Tenemos los mismos ojos, cabello, orejas, labios y curvas querida. Aunque creo que yo tengo la confianza para usar algo más… atrevido. Estoy segura que a nuestro lobito le gustaría vernos con algún conjunto lleno de encaje-_

_-Cállate…-_

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_

_-¡Que te calles! ¡Maldita sea! -_ gritó logrando liberarse del hechizo de inmovilidad

_-Pero vaya que eres malhumorada-_ dijo divertida al ver como Sakura se incorporaba alejándose de ella.

_-Cállate-_

_-¡No!-_

_-¿Por qué haces esto ? ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Sakura, Sakura… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tú sola te causaste esto. No llores. Debemos afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos. ¡Ya sé! Puedo prestarte mi hombro para que llores-_

_-¡Aléjate! Simplemente eres un ser que tomó mi forma pero no hay manera que tu y yo seamos la mismo persona-_

La joven de vestido negro le dedicó una pícara sonrisa a la esmeralda. Con un chasquido de sus dedos el lugar se llenó de recuerdos. Sakura cerraba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Aquellas imágenes de la charla con Shaoran, el temido momento y de la batalla contra Adalius abrumaban su corazón y lo hacían sangrar de dolor.

-_Pero vaya que puedes entrar en negación. Muy bien, parece que tendré que dar un monólogo de "villano" como esos de las películas_\- exclamó mientras miraba atentamente la imagen donde Sakura lloraba amargamente en los brazos del ambarino.

_-Quita esas imágenes…-_

_-No, a menos que digas la palabra mágica pequeña-_

_-Te odio-_

_-Te odias dirás… recuerda que somos una sola entidad…-_

_-Por favor-_

_-Con gusto mi precioso cerezo-_ y con un chasquido las imágenes se desaparecieron -_¿Sabes Sakura? Todos los seres humanos tienen un punto de quiebre. A algunos les toma más tiempo que a otros pero al final siempre se llega a ese punto aunque sea una vez en la vida. ¿Tienes idea de que puede empezarlo?_\- al ver que Sakura negaba con la cabeza continuó _-Pues hay múltiples motivos. Desde cosas que parecen insignificantes como subir unos kilos de más, obtener una mala calificación hasta aquello que nos deja marca como una infidelidad, la muerte de un familiar o una traición-_

_-No recuerdo mucho de mi madre y nada de lo otro que mencionaste me ha… _\- pero la risa histérica interrumpió las palabras de la esmeralda.

_-Querida, yo soy sólo la punta del iceberg. Estos sentimientos de odio y rencor que tienes_\- decía mientras se acercaba más a Sakura -_te han sucedido y son meramente tuyos. No, yo nací a causa de ellos pero la que los ha estado cultivando eres tú. Desde el momento en que ese libro llegó a tu vida-_ susurró al oído de Sakura mientras depositaba un leve beso en el cuello de esta haciéndola estremecerse de repulsión.

_-Aléjate…-_

_-Vaya, vaya. ¿Tanto asco te tienes? ¿Te encuentras tan repulsiva? Tu rechazo hacia mi es solo un reflejo de que aborreces esa parte de ti, que siempre escondes bajo tu eterna sonrisa. Puedes aparentar estar siempre alegre, pero tu y yo sabemos que hay noches donde no puedes con todo. Donde maldices entre lágrimas el día en que abriste este libro y todo lo que te ha causado-_

_-¡Eso no es cierto! Gracias al libro de las cartas Clow conocí a Kero, Yukito y Shaoran…-_

_-¡Pues vaya que ha sido la lotería!-_ contestó dejando que el sarcasmo de su comentario calara en los huesos de su receptora -_¿Qué te han traído ellos que no sea dolor? Yukito fue nuestro primer amor y nos rechazó o ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que lloramos?. Kero siempre nos ha causado problemas con papá y hermano y Shaoran… vaya Shaoran es el peor por mucho. Protegiéndote con mentiras y robando lo que por derecho era tuyo._

_-¡Basta!-_

_-¡No! ¡Las mentiras nos hicieron sufrir! Ese sentimiento de culpa que nació en nuestro corazón, el dolor de saber lo que él sufría mientras decía protegernos por amor. Sakura…-_ exclamaba mientras lograba atrapar a la esmeralda en un fuerte abrazo -¿_Acaso quieres olvidar lo mal que nos sentimos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todos aquellos problemas fueron causados por nuestra culpa… y que nadie nos quería decir nada? _

_-Basta, basta… por favor…-_ suplicaba la chica mientras ambas intensificaban la fuerza del abrazo.

Sakura sentía como su rostro empezaba a empaparse producto de las lágrimas que corrían sin parar por sus mejillas. Aquel ser idéntico en apariencia a ella la estaba obligando a enfrentarse a aquello que siempre había tratado de embotellar

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Si realmente eres producto de… de… ese sentimiento tan negativo… ¿Por qué...estás aquí?-_

La chica del vestido negro le dedicó una mirada seria a la esmeralda. Con mucho cuidado soltó a Sakura del abrazo y empezó a limpiar suavemente las lágrimas para después colocar un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Sakura sentía como su rostro ardía. No era por deseo o algo similar, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero el contacto con esa chica la hacía sentir incómoda. Una parte de ella estaba asqueada mientras la otra estaba fascinada de ver la confianza y sensualidad que la del vestido negro proyectaba.

_-Se lo que estás pensando… me odias pero te intrigo… admitelo. Sakura, es la primera vez que estas obligada a enfrentarte de cara con este tipo de emociones. Planeo responder tú interrogante más creo que has usado la pregunta incorrecta. En lugar de preguntar ¿Por qué?, debiste preguntar ¿Cómo?-_

Sakura mantenía fija su mirada en aquella joven mientras sentía como esta daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y empezaba a caminar en círculos.

_-Cómo te explique anteriormente, todos tenemos un punto de quiebre que puede ocasionarse por diferentes motivo. Para llegar a ese punto de quiebre deben pasar múltiples situaciones que nos hagan acumular sentimientos negativos. Tú, querida mía, tienes varios eventos que causaron todo este desbarajuste. Todo comenzó cuando aquella chiquilla de cabello cenizo apareció. _

_-Akiho…-_

_-¡Oh! es la primera vez que dices su nombre después de tanto tiempo. Pero sí, cuando te diste cuenta de que todos te omitían cosas y te trataban como si fueras una hidra de mil cabezas que debía ser enjaulada, algo dentro de ti se rompió. Esas lágrimas llenas de enojo e impotencia fueron mi primer alimento. A veces en las noches recordaba el momento donde esta carga te fue asignada por puro egoísmo por parte de este dichoso mago Clow y me dabas un pequeño alimento. Era leve ya que como bien sé tu amor por Yue y Kero es más fuerte, pero esa pequeña espinita estaba ahí. Sumado al recuerdo de la niña y su mayordomo, se volvía algo amargo y sabroso para mi. _

Sakura escuchaba las palabras de la joven mientras sentía como su corazón dolía. Había tratado de mantener su sonrisa incluso después de que se dio cuenta de toda la verdad pero era cierto. Las noches de insomnio se volvían el lugar donde esos recuerdos del pasado llegaban a acecharla.

_-Muy bien… veo que estamos superando esa etapa de negación en la que estabas-_

_-Te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda… así que… continúa…-_

_-El segundo momento clave fue la aparición de aquel que cometió el error de confiar en Clow hace muchos siglos atrás-_

_-Adalius…- murmuró Sakura _

_-El buen Adalius… condenado por el egoísmo de aquel que causó todos tus problemas. No era suficiente llevar la carga de las cartas, ahora debías acabar el trabajo sucio que él había comenzado-_

_-El alma de Adalius fue purificada… estás mintiendo… no fue un trabajo sucio… yo… yo traté de enmendar los errores pasados de Clow- _

_-¿Pero a qué costo? Y no digas que no hubo porque esas lágrimas que quieren salir de tus ojos tienen nombre y apellidos. Lan tenía una vida normal, era normal. Más sin embargo ahora está atrapado en este mundo de magia y consecuencias. Un títere más del concilio de ancianos. ¿Cuántas veces no te recriminaste lo que pasó? ¿Cuántas veces no has sentido impotencia, enojo y arrepentimiento al ver el legado de Adalius en sus ojos?-_

_-Yo… nunca quise involucrar a Lan en esto-_

_-Sakura cuando todo parecía perdido en la gran batalla contra Adalius. Yo estaba ahí. Yo fui quien te dio la determinación para acabar con todo. Tu dolor me alimentaba y yo te daba las fuerzas que ya no tenías. Yo te salvé la vida aunque Lan fue quien pagó el precio más alto-_

La joven veía con satisfacción como Sakura analizaba sus palabras. La esmeralda primero negaba con fuerza ante tales afirmaciones pero poco a poco su semblante estaba pensativo. Casi como si estuviera aceptando eso como su verdad.

_-Creo que no basta que hable mucho del tercer momento… ¿verdad? Tu cara me dice que lo recuerdas-_

_-El báculo…-_

_-¡Bingo! Mi querida esmeralda. La entrega del báculo, de nuevo tu y tus aires altruistas, causó que perdiéramos el único catalizador que teníamos para nuestra magia. Mi niña, las emociones embotelladas y una magia tan poderosa que cualquiera envidiaría son una mala combinación-_

_-¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?-_

_-Al llegar a tu punto de quiebre, intente salvarnos... Y salvar al resto… Te encerré aquí... A morir delicada y suavemente... Como ya otros lo han hecho, pero no… ¡nos llevaste a un límite sin retorno! Te empeñaste en contactar al chico una y otra vez a pesar de mis advertencias, no te importo nada, solo tu propio placer, mientras condenabas a todos a la desgracia…-_

_-¡Cállate, mientes!-_

_-Ah... No me crees... Las cartas están muriendo, los guardianes desaparecieron, hasta tu padre está al borde de la muerte…-_

_-Pero… yo… entrené mucho… para evitar esto… la ausencia del báculo no debió ser un problema… yo…-_ en ese instante la esmeralda sentía como la chica colocaba sus manos en su barbilla obligándola a verla a los ojos.

_-Hace mucho tiempo… una mujer… igual de poderosa que tú… no… incluso más… fue igual de irresponsable… quebrantó muchos límites… se olvidó del balance…_ -Sakura notaba como la chica tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al empezar a hablar de esa persona -_ella sabía lo que pasaría. En este mundo y en otros. No queriendo que su familia viera su final, partió a otra dimensión donde rompió el último tabú haciendo que su vida acabara Tenemos los mismo ojos que esa mujer-_

_-Los… ¿mismos ojos…? _

_-Sakura es nuestro destino… nuestras decisiones nos han llevado aquí. Bien lo dijo Shaoran una vez… Aquellos con gran poder mágico siempre serán infelices- _

Sakura sentía como amargas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Siempre había tratado de ser positiva y ver la bondad y la alegría en todo aquello que la rodeaba, pero esa oscuridad en su corazón la abrumaba y sentía como cada día crecía abismalmente. Resignada ante su destino formó un puño con sus manos hasta sentir el dolor de sus uñas enterradas en su piel. _-Yo, lo siento… tanto… todos… perdonenme- susurró._

Repentinamente una luz dorada iluminó todo aquel desértico y caótico lugar desapareciendo un poco la oscuridad. La joven del vestido negro giró bruscamente para ver quien les interrumpió, pero Sakura notó como su cara se transformaba del enojo a la sorpresa.

_-Dicen que incluso aquellos que siempre están felices, tienen días de oscuridad. A veces esos momentos de oscuridad prevalecen, pero solo aquellos que saben que todo saldrá bien siguen adelante a pesar de la adversidad-_

_"Esa voz… no puede ser"_ pensó la esmeralda aún cegada por la luz.

_-Pequeña-_ dijo mientras le extendía su mano y le ayudaba a levantarse.

_-Adalius… pero… ¿cómo?-_

El joven de ojos dorados le dedicó una sonrisa mientras colocaba suavemente algunos mechones castaños detrás de la oreja de la chica _-La magia es una carga pero también es una bendición mi querida joven. Entiendo tu malestar pero no debes dejar que ese sentimiento te consuma. Mi alma pasó una vez por eso y es un momento que no le deseo a nadie- _

_-Adalius, yo… soy una mala persona, egoista e irresponsable…_\- empezó a decir entre sollozos mientras se abrazaba al chico.

El joven la tomó por los hombros, mientras la obligaba a verlo a los ojos -_Sakura, mírame-_ le dijo. Su ceño indicaba un poco de enojo pero su mirada era cálida como siempre. _-Eres alguien bondadosa, tu corazón está lleno de amor y pureza pero a veces aquellas almas que aman y confían con tanta pasión son las más lastimadas- _

_-¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya es el final para mí…-_

_-Es el final solo si tú quieres….Tú me diste una segunda oportunidad una vez… con tu amor y tu bondad lograste purificar mi dolor y librarme de ese sentimiento. Pero Sakura, entiende que ese recuerdo no se irá del todo, día con día debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros mayores temores y aprender a liberarnos de ellos como tu me enseñaste a mi y como yo ahora trato de hacerte ver- _

Sakura se separó un poco de Adalius mientras posaba su mirada llena de lágrimas en aquella joven igual a ella. -¿_Siempre has estado ahí?- preguntó mientras veía como la chica asentía -¿Deberé luchar siempre contra tí?-_

_-Solo si sigues negandome…-_

_-Debo aceptarte entonces…- preguntó mientras veía como el rubio y la joven asentían. _

_-Cada día cuando te mires al espejo, cada día cuando sientas que todo puede salir mal, cada noche de insomnio donde tus pensamientos no te dejen dormir, y en cada momento que tu sonrisa desaparezca por unos instantes… Sakura… yo siempre estaré ahí, pero se que podrás aceptarlo y saber que…-_

_-Todo saldrá bien…-_ murmuró la joven mientras el lugar volvía a llenarse de Luz y daba paso a un campo de hermosas flores blancas -_Flores de Iris-_ murmuró mientras lágrimas de alivio inundaban su rostro _-Adalius… gracias…-_

_-Lo que sigue te corresponde solo a ti pequeña… tú eres quien decide si continuar o no, aún puedes lograrlo. Hay alguien que me está esperando… debo ir por ella… pero siempre recuerda tu hechizo invencible-_ exclamó mientras le daba un beso a la chica en su mejilla y empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

Sakura se acercó hacía la chica de vestido negro que comenzaba a desvanecerse, tomó sus manos y la abrazó, sintiendo como la envolvía por completo, sin embargo el sentimiento de repulsión había desaparecido.

_-Esto es solo la punta del iceberg como te dije… Aun estamos al borde de la muerte… Encuentra la manera…-_

La esmeralda sonrió mientras sentía como ambos cuerpos y almas se fundían - _la encontraremos… Lo lograremos… porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo…_ \- la chica de vestido negro se estrechó más a la castaña - _al final no supe que era este lugar… - _

_-Estamos en "Abyssi". El lugar donde los magos más poderosos terminan sus días…_ \- Sakura escuchó la respuesta con asombro mientras su otro yo desaparecía por completo.

Finalmente fusionadas, Sakura se quedó unos minutos más en aquel campo de flores mientras asimilaba todo lo vivido hasta que notó la imagen de un cerezo, coloreado en tonos grises, en su pecho. La imagen poco a poco se fue difuminando hasta que desapareció por completo.

_-Creo que ya es hora de regresar-_ se dijo mientras tomaba una de las flores y las colocaba en su cabello.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**En todos creo que llega ese momento en la vida en que debemos conciliar nuestros propios demonios internos y aceptarnos como un todo **

**UUn capítulo bastante intenso de escribir, algo personal y que incluso nos afecto a nosotras mismas**

**Pero siempre hay un ser de luz que te ayuda a asimilar todo esto... Adalius volvió para ayudar a Sakura, asi como ella lo ayudo a él... **

**Estamos en la recta final... Sakura sigue grave... Que pasará con Aria y los chicos? **

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Nos leemos! **


	17. 16 Cerrando ciclos

Capítulo 16 - Cerrando ciclos

Alrededor de un par de horas habían cabalgado hacia el pico de la montaña. El camino se había vuelto tan escabroso que tuvieron que abandonar los corceles y cambiar el sonido de los cascos de las bestias por un duro caminar cuesta arriba por la escalinata pedregosa mientras el frío velo de la madrugada los envolvía. Si bien Shaoran estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y podía sentir aquel ambiente tenso, hubiese preferido que su amigo se fuera quejando por el horrible camino que andaban a pie, antes de verlo tan pensativo.

_-Aria-_ el ambarino carraspeo un poco su garganta para atraer la atención de la castaña quien lo miró sin dejar de caminar _-quisiera saber… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí encerrada?_\- la chica le dedico una sonrisa melancólica y miro al frente

_-Mis padres fueron asesinados y los padres de Adalius me criaron. Adalius al intentar evitar una de sus visiones dejó al borde de la muerte a un niño, su madre tuvo que curarlo exponiendo su secreto. Los padres de Adalius murieron por ese evento y Adalius sufrió demasiado aquello-_ Tanto Shaoran como Lan cruzaron miradas de asombro ante el relato de la chica

_-Por mi parte, odié la magia, había matado a mis padres y a los de Adalius, y siempre se lo decía, pero él nunca me escuchaba. Vivíamos con el señor Nicola, en diferentes refugios de magos por todo el continente. Aunque Adalius seguía obsesionado con su meta mágica y de ir a Londres para ser parte de ese grupo selecto-_

_-El concilio de occidente-_ interrumpió el castaño mientras la chica asentía

_-El mismo concilio encontró familiares míos en Florencia por lo cual decidí buscarlos. La noche que me iba, Adalius me entregó un cofre, que era su legado familiar por parte de su madre, no entendía nada pero simplemente lo tome y me marché-_ mientras la castaña narraba, el horizonte comenzaba a mostrar un cielo menos oscuro, anunciando que el amanecer se acercaba _-la noche de mi cuarta cabalgata, una luz demasiado luminosa en mi equipaje hizo que parara el recorrido, cuando abrí la bolsa pude ver que provenía del cofre, lo abrí un destello blanco me envolvió y me cegó por completo y no supe mas de mí-_ los chicos volvieron a mirarse, con más dudas que antes

_-Desperté en el castillo, atendida por mis familiares, quienes me habían encontrado en el camino desmayada. Había llegado a Florencia y estaba con mi familia, nada menos que en su reino. Me sentí demasiado feliz-_

_-Pero… ¿Esto es florencia?_\- el ambarino intentaba encajar la historia. La chica solo sonrió con sarcasmo

_-Pues ojalá lo fuera, seria hermoso ¿no creen? Nunca llegué a Florencia así que no lo sé_-

_-¿Qué?_\- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono haciendo sonreír a la de ojos grises

_-Vivía con mi familia muy feliz y todo marchaba bien, abrí el cofre de nuevo y note que lo que había era el diario que el papá de Adalius le había dado, como su legado familiar de parte de los Schmidt, pero no había nada más, el legado familiar de su madre nunca supe cual era, quizás es el cofre en sí-_ la chica meditó un poco antes de proseguir _-cierto día, un dolor invadió mi pecho. Se sentía como si quemaran mi corazón desde adentro y un dolor de cabeza tan profundo se hizo presente, es como si un gigante estuviera apretando mi cráneo y el fuego de un dragón quemará mis entrañas. Me hizo desfallecer de nuevo y finalmente cuando desperté, estaba sola en aquel castillo, el 95% del pueblo había desaparecido, y mi ser resplandecía en una luz blanca al igual que el cofre-_

_-Eso parece bastante intenso-_ exclamó el ambarino mientra veía como se terminaba la escalinata, dando paso a una planicie con una cueva al final

_-Y eso no es lo peor. Justo cuando comenzaba a entender que estaba en un mundo ilusorio creado por lo que sea que había en ese cofre, una ráfaga de recuerdos volvieron a mi como si me abofetearon varias veces. Sentí que mi cabeza iba a estallar mientras veía tantísimas escenas de mi vida con Adalius, que habían sido borradas de mi memoria, como crecimos juntos, y cómo… nos enamoramos_\- la chica bajó un poco su cabeza y su voz se agudizó un poco _-además de... como nos juramos amor eterno… y ahí, también finalmente recordé, el hechizo que Adalius me lanzó para que olvidara mi amor por él, para dejar todo fluir, por una de sus malditas visiones-_

_-¿Un hechizo que borró tus sentimientos por él?-_ preguntó Shaoran un poco sorprendido, la historia se le hacía similar. Aria lo miró con confusión

_-¿Conoces el hechizo?-_

_-No, pero me enfrente a una carta que hacía algo muy parecido hace unos años, es una extraña coincidencia-_ contestó el chico

_-Quizás no lo es-_ interrumpió finalmente Lan desde atrás de los castaños _-Vi crear esa carta a Adalius, en las memorias que me mostró-_ exclamó Lan mientras un silencio incomodo se posaba entre los jóvenes.

_-Adalius... ¿te mostró algunas memorias sobre mí?-_ preguntó temerosa la chica

_-Ninguna-_ contestó un poco frío el chico. Desde atrás pudo observar como Aria bajó su cabeza ante la respuesta haciéndolo sentir un tirón en su corazón

_-Creo... que eres demasiado importante para él, como para incluirte en asuntos tan bajos como venganzas y esas cosas-_ dijo el peliazul con su típico aire despreocupado logrando que la joven sonriera tímidamente.

"_Seguro no le mostró eso porque era algo muy personal… aunque me preguntó si la situación sería diferente si lo hubiera dicho"_ pensó Shaoran mientras veía las reacciones que la castaña provocaba en su amigo y viceversa.

Antes de ingresar a la cueva, Aria se colocó frente a los jóvenes mientras admiraba por unos segundos los tonos del amanecer _-lo que me acaban de mostrar, cierra el rompecabezas de mis recuerdos, ahora entiendo porque casi todo desapareció de repente-_ la chica suspiro y señaló hacia la cueva _-el cofre está dentro, iré por él_\- los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a esperarla al pie de la entrada de la cueva, pero un grito ensordecedor y desconsolado les hizo estremecerse. Lan corrió hacia la castaña cuando la vio desfallecer después de aquel grito, aun con sus ojos cerrados, la castaña reflejaba dolor en las facciones de su rostro, su piel se enfriaba un poco y destellos blancos comenzaba a emanar de la chica. Lan intentaba volver a traer en sí a la castaña, cuando sintió un aura verde emanar de su amigo, lo vio sacando la espada de su mano y fruncir su ceño

_-Shaoran ¿qué está pasando?-_ la castaña temblaba un poco entre los brazos de Lan mientras este se dirigía a su amigo

_-No lo sé, pero eso no se ve muy normal-_ el ambarino le señaló a Lan aquello que se comenzaba a formar frente a ellos, una especie de distorsión de espacio tiempo comenzaba a tomar forma, un portal estaba apareciendo

*escuchar cancion

when two powers collide

Ost tsuba reservoir chronicle*

Los tres hechiceros miraban perplejos la grieta dimensional que se formaba ante sus ojos.

_-¿Cómo es esto posible?-_ preguntó Lan a la chica _-Se supone que este mundo estaba escondido. Al concilio le costó mucho localizar el portal correcto para llegar aquí-_

_-Quien sea que esté apunto de entrar por esa brecha… no es alguien ordinario-_ la voz pausada y rasposa de la chica se hacía presente luego del episodio de dolor que había sufrido

A como el portal se iba agrandando, los tres jóvenes podían sentir el nivel de magia del ser que estaban apunto de conocer. La magia que envolvía el ambiente era poderosa, pero también estaba llena de una frialdad que lograba calar hasta lo más profundo de sus almas.

_"Es como si… esta magia fuera robada y aquel que la carga actúa solamente impulsado por sus instintos"_ pensó Shaoran mientras el portal se abría totalmente causando una rafaga de aire tan poderosa que logró tirarlos al suelo.

Lentamente el causante de ese poder empezó a ingresar. La ráfaga de viento les dificultaba la visión pero Lan podía ver como el que había ingresado estaba descalzo mientras llevaba un pantalón negro y una túnica negra pero al llegar al rostro el peliazul se quedó sin aliento.

_-Shaoran… esa persona es…-_

_-Es igual a mí…-_ murmuró el chico mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla y el círculo mágico de su familia aparecía debajo de sus pies.

Lan seguía atónito ante lo que veía. Aquel joven era idéntico a su mejor amigo excepto en una cosa; uno de sus ojos era de un color azul profundo en lugar del característico tono ambarino.

El recién llegado no parecía ver una amenaza en ellos ya que solo se limitaba a observar sus alrededores. Su mirada era vacía pero algo en su aura indicaba que su determinación era imparable. Lentamente empezó a recorrer con la mirada a los otros tres presentes en el lugar mientras invocaba, con un movimiento de su mano, una katana que apareció envuelta en una poderosa magia de tonos púrpuras.

El chico mantuvo su mirada fija en Aria, mientras empezaba a acercarse lentamente hacía ella.

_-¡Dios del trueno, ven!-_ el joven retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto, para luego posar su mirada en Shaoran.

_-No sé quien seas, no sé qué quieras, pero yo tengo una misión, y no dejaré que vengas a quitarnos tiempo que no tenemos-_ siseó el ambarino _-Lan, ve con Aria por el diario. Yo lo detendré mientras pueda-_

_-Pero Shaoran…-_

_-Maldita sea Lan… ¡váyanse!-_ gritó mientras lograba esquivar el ataque que el recién llegado le lanzaba.

_-Aria… ¿Crees que puedas continuar?_\- Preguntó y la ayudó a levantarse al ver que está asentía.

Sin otra opción, se apresuraron a ingresar a la cueva donde se encontraba el cofre con el diario de Adalius. Shaoran veía como su amigo y la chica entraban a la cueva y se dispuso a impedirle el paso al de ojos bicolor que trataba de seguirlos.

_-Sobre mi cadáver-_ exclamó el ambarino

Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en posición de pelea con la mirada fija en el otro. Shaoran notó como el ojo azul del chico parecía ser la principal fuente de esa magia tan abrumadora.

"_Demonios...esta es la magia de alguien categoría D. justo como la de aquel sujeto"_ pensó.

Inmediatamente el clon dió un primer golpe al lanzar un ataque de fuego que Shaoran logró evitar. El ambarino logró acercarse lo suficiente para asestar una patada en el estómago del clon pero este respondió invocando un hechizo de agua que hizo que Shaoran fuera lanzado contra las rocas.

_-Entiende que no fallaré en mi misión-_ exclamó el clon - _Así que quítate de mi camino-_

_-¡Dragón de fuego ve!-_ exclamó Shaoran mientras se acercaba de nuevo lo suficiente y empezaba a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. "Rayos, también sabe artes marciales" pensó al ver como sus ataques eran esquivados y el contraataque se respondía con igual intensidad.

_-Eres débil niño...déjame pasar-_ dijo mientras con un movimiento de su katana causaba un corte en el antebrazo izquierdo del chico.

Shaoran sentía como la sangre empezaba a bajar por su brazo. Suponía, por el estilo de la katana, que aquel corte también tenía magia por lo cual tomaría más en dejar de sangrar. Ignorando el dolor punzante, emprendió otro ataque hacia el clon logrando causarle un profundo corte en la mejilla, pero ante la sorpresa de Shaoran, no mostró ningún indicativo de dolor.

Lan y Aria caminaban rápidamente por los estrechos pasillos de la cueva hasta poder dar con el cofre, el eco de la batalla que se llevaba acabo afuera les recordaba que cada segundo era valioso.

Aria veía como Lan cerraba los puños como muestra de su frustración cada vez que escuchaba los diferentes hechizos y gritos de batalla entre Shaoran y aquel semejante a su mejor amigo.

_-Lan, presta mucha atención a lo que diré-_ exclamó la joven _-estamos a pocos metros de la recámara principal donde se encuentra el diario. Un poco más al fondo encontrarás una puerta falsa que al accionarse abre camino a un portal-_

_-Aria pero… ¿Por qué tú nunca?_\- exclamó al darse cuenta que la chica tenía la oportunidad de salir desde un inicio.

_-Lan… yo… ¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien que duele?-_

Sintiendo como su corazón se contraia de dolor, el peliazul solamente se limitó a asentir evitando la mirada de la de ojos grises.

Aria se percató de la reacción del chico lo cual la hizo maldecir para sus adentros por hablar sin pensar.

_-Lan… yo…-_

_-No hay mucho que hablar, ¿o si?. Tengo claro lo que yo siento pero… sé que no es recíproco-_.

_-La primera vez que te vi… creí que él por fin había llegado… tu magia-_

_-Era de él, lo sé…-_

_-Me preguntas porque no me fui. Siempre albergue la esperanza de que él me encontraría… mis sentimientos por Adalius…-_

_-No lo digas…-_ exclamó amargamente el chico _-Demonios… no… quiero escucharlo, ya lo sé… yo… solamente necesitaba darle un cierre a esto…-_

_-Lan… quizás suene trillado pero sé que hay alguien ahí afuera para ti que te amará de la manera en la que yo no puedo. Quizás en otro mundo o en otro tiempo la situación hubiera sido diferente pero…-_

_-Quizás… sea así..._\- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le daba un suave beso en su mejilla _-Pero por ahora lamento de todo corazón que nuestros caminos sean diferentes-_

_-Lan…-_

_-Debía decirlo en voz alta… disculpa-_ exclamó sintiendo el dolor en su corazón _-creo que ya vamos a llegar_\- dijo señalando la entrada de una de las recámaras principales de la cueva.

Shaoran por su parte trataba de mantener el ritmo de la batalla pero su contrincante parecía tener una energía ilimitada.

_"Vamos Lan… donde demonios están"_ pensaba mientras bloqueaba los ataques que enviaba el de ojos bicolor.

_-Debo encontrarlas todas… no dejaré que interrumpas más-_ exclamó el clon mientras cerraba sus ojos y una serie de runas aparecián frente a él.

Shaoran veía como una serie de hechizos se dirigían hacia él obligándolo a usar la poca magia que le quedaba para defenderse. Mientras lograba esquivar uno de los tantos ataques, Shaoran resbaló. El chico cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del ataque que se aproximaba a él.

_-¡Praesidium!-_ gritó Lan mientras un escudo de tonos azules semi transparentes aparecía frente a Shaoran logrando protegerlo del ataque mágico.

El clon entrecerró sus ojos al ver quien había interferido en su ataque. Lan se encontraba a pocos metros de Shaoran y su mirada denotaba desafío y enojo. A su lado, Aria se encontraba con su arco lista para atacarlo con una de sus flechas.

_-Aria, ve con Shaoran y entregale el diario por favor… yo trataré de ganar un poco más de tiempo-_ Aria lo miró por un segundo mientras lanzaba una de sus flechas la cual ocasionó una repentina ventisca. Aprovechando la confusión, la castaña se apresuró hacia donde Shaoran estaba.

_-Ignis-_ gritó mientras el clon veía como un dragón de fuego aparecía repentinamente y empezaba a atacarlo.

El de ojos bicolor volvió a invocar las runas causando que una serie de rayos empezarán a caer.

_-Maldición… ¡Tempestatis!-_ la tormenta invocada por Lan tomó control de los rayos lanzados por el clon. Con un movimiento de su mano el peliazul dirigía el ataque hacia su oponente causando que este perdiera de vista a la chica y se enfocará en contraatacar.

Shaoran veía impresionado el dominio de la magia de su amigo. La magia a veces puede potenciarse si los sentimientos del hechicero lo dominan y Shaoran sabía que su amigo tenía sus emociones a flor de piel. En eso notó como Aria se acercaba rápidamente hacia él

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_\- preguntó el chico al ver que la joven parecía estar algo cansada y con dolor.

_-Si, solamente no he usado magia en mucho tiempo y estoy algo oxidada. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-_

_-Mis niveles de magia están por los suelos pero al menos Lan esta ganando tiempo para poder recuperarme. ¿Encontraron el diario?-_

La chica solo asintió mientras le entregaba aquel libro dorado que podría salvar a Sakura. El ambarino lo tomó con sumo cuidado y procedió a guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta.

_-Debemos buscar la manera de que salgan de aquí-_

_-¡No te vamos a dejar sola! Ese sujeto tiene un nivel de magia muy alto y…-_ Pero el reclamo del ambarino fue interrumpido cuando sintieron como un terremoto azotaba el lugar. Shaoran busco con la mirada a su mejor amigo y vio con horror como ambos oponentes estaban atacando con sus mejores hechizos. El choque de magia era tan fuerte que estaba causando que el suelo a su alrededor se agrietara. En cuestión de segundos, una explosión mágica se desató causando que el impacto los lanzará varios metros de donde estaban.

Para Lan, los eventos que siguieron después de esa explosión mágica, ocurrieron en cámara lenta. A pesar de estar aturdido por el impacto y el golpe contra las rocas, el peliazul rápidamente empezó a buscar con la mirada a Shaoran y Aria. Shaoran se encontraba a unos cuantos metros y parecía estar despertando.

_-¡Shaoran! ¿Estás bien?-_ gritó mientras su amigo solo asentía y trataba de reincorporarse.

Preocupado, siguió buscando a la chica con la mirada. Cuando la encontró, su sangre se heló por completo.

El clon se acercaba lentamente hacia la castaña mientras usaba su katana para detener las flechas con hechizos que la chica le lanzaba. La mirada del de ojos bicolor estaba fija en su objetivo. Con cada paso un halo de runas mágicas empezaba a crear una barrera para que no fuera interrumpido.

Ambos chicos trataban de acercarse y detener lo que iba a suceder, pero la barrera era tan fuerte que ninguno de sus poderes lograba romperla.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_ gritó la joven acorralada mientras lanzaba una de sus flechas pero esta era de nuevo esquivada fácilmente por su adversario.

_-Lo que busco está dentro de ti-_ en un santiamén, había logrado acortar la distancia restante y su katana había logrado cruzar el abdomen de la joven. Al retirar el arma, un hilo color escarlata corría por el filo de la misma y el suelo empezaba a tornarse de un tono carmesí. Aria cayó de rodillas mientras sus temblorosas manos intentaban detener la hemorragia. Subió su mirada mientras comenzaba a sentir el sabor de aquel líquido en su boca, su perpetrador la miraba sin expresión alguna. Escupió sangre y comenzó a desfallecer, lo último que vio mientras caía era a sus acompañantes desesperados por destruir aquella protección, hasta que sus ojos se nublaron por completo.

Shaoran no podía creer la escena ante sus ojos. Aria había caído lenta y dolorosamente después del ataque y de su cuerpo empezaba a irradiar una tenue luz mientras que su piel se volvía más pálida. El clon se acercó al cuerpo de la joven y tomó entre sus manos ese haz de luz y lo introducía en su pecho.

A pesar de los múltiples intentos de ambos chicos por lograr llegar a la joven, las barrera lograba resistir sus ataques.

_-Maldición, esta es magia muy antigua y poderosa-_ exclamó Shaoran mientras lanzaba varios hechizos de fuego.

_-¡Aria! Maldita sea ¡Aria!-_ gritaba el peliazul mientras veía como la grieta dimensional volvía a abrirse y aquel sujeto la atravesaba para marcharse.

Shaoran notó como el tiempo parecía estar congelado ya que el amanecer seguía ahí, la tierra se estremecía como si de un terremoto se tratase, el cielo se desmoronaba y todo a su alrededor empezaban a caerse, _-Lan, debemos irnos este mundo se está desmoronando. Ella está…-_

_-No puedes pedirme que la deje… sola-_ respondió el peliazul con la voz quebrada. _-Tu vete y salva a Sakura… yo… me quedaré-_

_-Lan-_

_-Vete Shaoran… yo estaré..._\- en ese momento una luz dorada apareció seguida de una presencia que nunca creyeron volver a sentir

_-Yo cuidaré de ella. Lan, Joven Li… por favor, disculpenme con la señorita Sakura… parece que aún seguimos causando problemas… después de todo-_

_-Adalius-_ dijeron al unísono

_-Aria estará bien… han pasado muchos años espero que aún recuerde a su viejo amigo de la infancia-_ exclamó

_-Ella nunca ha dejado de pensar en ti-_ murmuró Lan con una mirada de tristeza. A pesar del dolor de su corazón, no era a él a quien necesitaba y terminó por comprenderlo _-Shaoran, es hora de irnos… pero… la cueva… la salida… está destrozada-_

-_Joven Li, Lan… les pido que traten de pensar en su mundo y en aquella persona que desean salvar. Existen muchos mundos y muchas dimensiones alternas a esta así que les pido que cierren sus ojos y se concentren en volver a su mundo-_ Mientras los jóvenes fijaban ese pensamiento en sus mentes, Adalius abrió un portal bajo los pies de los chicos.

_-Queda poco tiempo… pero aún pueden ayudarla-_ murmuró mientras veía como los chicos empezaban a desaparecer.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Adalius levantó el campo de fuerza y se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la de ojos grises.

_-Aria…-_ exclamó mientras ante él aparecía el alma de la chica rodeada de una hermosa aura plateada.

_-¿Adalius? Pero ¿como?-_

_-Eso no importa amor mio… Disculpa por tardar tanto, pero he regresado-_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

**Y como dice el título... Un ciclo mas se ha cerrado... **

**Creo que debo esconderme por este tambien xD**

**Estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia y agradecemos de todo corazon los 3 meses ya que nos han estado apoyando! **

**Que opinan del cap? Se que el anterior fue duro... **

**Por cierto, es nuestro aniversario! Hace un año ya que publicamos lpldo! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo con comentarios y lecturas! **

**Nos leemos! **


	18. 17 Tiempo en contra

Capítulo 17 - Tiempo en contra

Irritados por una pequeña claridad, unos ojos negros con manchas doradas se abrían perezosamente mientras captaban el entorno. Un árbol sin hojas y un cielo muy gris que luchaba contra el sol es lo único que pudo observar el peliazul mientras estaba boca arriba sobre la gramilla. El chico dio un fuerte suspiro, sentía como si el aire le hubiese faltado mucho tiempo.

-_¿Lan, estas bien?_\- unos ojos ambarinos aparecieron en el rango de visión del peliazul

-¿Estamos muertos? -

El ambarino rodó sus ojos; que su amigo pudiera hacer bromas era indicador de que estaba bien _-estamos vivos, completamente agotados, pero vivos- _

_-Siento que me pasó un camión por encima y me sacaron el corazón, pero estoy bien, creo-_ el peliazul se incorporó para intentar ver donde estaban. Solo pudo observar una extensa planicie escarchada con sectores neblinosos y se percató del horrible frío que hacía

_-Creo que si estamos muertos, esto es horrible. ¿Dónde diablos estamos?_ -

El ambarino sonrió ante las ocurrencias del peliazul _-debes verlo por tu mismo Lan, voltea-_

Ante las palabras del ambarino, el chico miro hacia atrás, la neblina se dispersó por un momento dejando entrever una majestuosa edificación circular levantada en piedras, sintiendo como su corazón latió con una enorme emoción

_-Stonehenge… No Puedo creerlo…-_

_-Es como un sueño hecho realidad ¿no?-_

Ambos chicos observaron la imponente construcción unos momentos más hasta que la neblina comenzaba a tapar la hermosa visión, trayendo a los chicos a la realidad de sus circunstancias.

_-Lan ¿tienes tu teléfono? ¿Aun sirve? No logre encontrar el mío-_ el peliazul comenzó a registrar entre sus ropas hasta dar con el aparato que parecía aún funcionar. El chico limpio un poco la pantalla mientras hacía cuentas de husos horarios

_-Son casi las diez de la mañana aquí, segun el GPS, deben de ser casi las seis de la tarde en Hong Kong-_

_-No despertaremos a nadie al menos-_

_-Oh... -_ el peliazul frunció el ceño, gesto que muy limitadas veces expresaba -_¿estamos seguros que este es nuestro mundo?_\- el ambarino no pudo estar más confundido ante la pregunta, lo que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño también

-_¿De que hablas? - _

Lan le extendió el teléfono al ambarino -la fecha dice veinte de enero, que yo recuerde, salimos de Hong Kong el cinco de diciembre-

Shaoran sintió más frío aún que que los 3 grados que hacían en el ambiente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente. Mes y medio era demasiado tiempo para que Sakura estuviera viva aun, marcó rápidamente un número mientras el celular emitía la alerta amenazando con apagarse en cualquier instante

_-Piensa Shaoran.. Piensa un aeropuerto cercano a Stonehenge-_ el ambarino se daba pequeños golpes en su cabeza intentando recordar mientras efectuaba la llamada

_-Calmate… Southampton está cerca-_ el peliazul tomo el hombro de su amigo intentando relajarlo. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando

_-Residencia Li-_ se escuchó a Wei contestar del otro lado del celular

_-Wei, estamos en Inglaterra, vamos para el aeropuerto de Southampton, necesitamos que el concilio prepare nuestro traslado inmediato a Hong Kong-_

_-¡Señorito Xiaolang! - _

_-Wei, por favor, no hay tiempo-_

_-Pero hay algo que debe saber-_

_-No… No quiero saberlo, no por teléfono-_

Como obra macabra del destino el celular finalmente se había apagado dejando al ambarino con su alma en pánico

_-Ey, recuerda lo que dijo Adalius, aun podemos ayudarla-_

_-Quiero creerlo-_ el chico suspiro _-vamos, por allá, debemos correr-_

_-¿Que hay allá?-_

_-El centro de visitas está al este, debemos encontrar transporte hasta el aeropuerto-_ el castaño comenzaba a correr mientras su amigo intentaba mantenerle el ritmo

_-Espera Shaoran ¡ese no és el este! -_

… … … … ..

Afortunadamente Lan todavía cargaba algo de dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta lo cual les permitió tomar un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto. El peliazul podía ver como la pierna de Shaoran se movía sin parar como señal de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

_-Parece que ya llegamos-_ exclamó Lan al ver la señal que indicaba el nombre de su destino.

_-No creo que podamos utilizar el avión privado de los Li pero tenemos socios comerciales en esta zona por fortuna y varios de ellos sólo se transportan de esa manera- _

Varios hombres les esperaban en las puertas del aeropuerto. Con un breve saludo y una rápida explicación procedieron a apresurar los trámites de salida para iniciar el viaje.

Lan miraba asombrado el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. -_¿Me estas diciendo que solo iremos nosotros ahí… como pasajeros ?_

_-Sí, pero deja de babear por el avión y apresúrate Lan-_

Doce largas horas de viaje les esperaban y ambos chicos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Shaoran pensaba en lo que habría pasado durante todo ese mes y medio mientras que Lan recordaba con dolor aquellos últimos momentos en ese mundo.

_-Lan… ¿Cómo estás?-_

_-Pues… no tan agotado y al menos ya comimos algo y nos dieron ropa limpia-_

_-No… no me refiero a eso… me refiero a…-_

_-Cuando te dije que sentía que me habían sacado el corazón no mentía. Supongo que a esto se refieren cuando dicen que el corazón decide por sí mismo-_

_-Lan yo… Perdóname… perdónanos por todo esto… nunca quisimos involucrarte… merecías una vida normal… pero ahora…-_

Lan veía como su mejor amigo empezaba a balbucear y decir cosas sin sentido. Sabía que el ambarino no era bueno con las palabras pero incluso esos intentos fallidos de comunicarse le recordaban que aún tenía personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por él. Tomó una de las barras de chocolate de su bandeja de comida y se la lanzó para interrumpirlo.

_-Lo sé… lo sé pero no me arrepiento de venir contigo o de haberla conocido… incluso las experiencias llenas de dolor dejan valiosos recuerdos-_

_-Lan… - _

_-Comete el chocolate y deja lo cursi que aún nos faltan cinco horas de viaje-_ exclamó mientras cerraba sus ojos y optaba por huir de sus emociones y náuseas al dormir.

… … … … …

Cada segundo que pasaban atorados en el embotellamiento de las calles de Hong Kong se sentían horas para los jóvenes. Lan sabía que su amigo se negaba a escuchar cualquier noticia referente a la castaña sin importar la insistencia de señor Wei.

_-Pero… joven Xiaolang si usted tan solo…-_

_-No… Wei no quiero escuchar nada… solo quiero, no… necesito llegar lo más pronto posible-_

Con una mirada de resignación el mayordomo logró tomar una desviación donde el tráfico era menos y podrían llegar a la mansión un poco más rápido. Pero a pocas calles se encontraron con los oficiales de tránsito que indicaban un bloqueo por reparación de la vía.

_-Lan…-_

_-Si-_

_-Quédate con Wei yo ya no puedo esperar más-_ y sin más abrió la puerta del vehículo y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, a cada paso que daba se recordaba a el mismo que mes y medio era demasiado tiempo.

Al llegar a la mansión rompió todo protocolo de entrada y salió corriendo hacia la casa principal. Su corazón se contraía de dolor al ver que no lograba sentir el aura de la chica pero aun necesitaba confirmarlo con sus propios ojos ya que su corazón se negaba a creer que fuera verdad.

Con un portazo, entró corriendo a la mansión principal. Nunca había maldecido tanto vivir en una casa tan grande como hasta ese momento donde los pasillos se le hacían kilométricos. Al llegar a su habitación sintió que la imagen frente a él le quitaba todo deseo de vivir.

Tomoyo, Ieran y Meiling se encontraban en la que era su habitación. Tomoyo estaba ayudando a Meiling a doblar una ropa al mismo tiempo que su madre mantenía una mirada melancólica mientras repasaba unos documentos. Las tres alzaron la vista sorprendidas mientras el ambarino tenía sus ojos clavados en la cama vacía.

_-No… no-_

_-Xiaolang…-_

_-No puede ser… es muy tarde…-_

_-¡Xiaolang! ¡Hijo! ¡Escuchanos!-_

_-Li… detente… Sakura… ella esta…-_

_-No… no lo digan..._-exclamó mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y salía huyendo de ese lugar donde lo que más amaba ya no estaba.

Sin pensar en un lugar en específico, se dirigió a los jardines que le recordaban tanto a ella y le causaban más dolor. Se desplomó en el césped mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran tratando de apaciguar el dolor de haber fallado.

_-Shaoran…-_

_"Esa voz… no puede ser"_

_-Shaoran…-_

Sin poder creerlo alzó su mirada y ahí estaba ella. Sakura usaba un sencillo vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, además de un sombrero que cubría su rostro del cálido sol de la mañana.

_-Sakura…-_

La esmeralda cubrió su boca con sus manos mientras las lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro _-Shaoran, bienvenido a casa_\- murmuró con una sonrisa.

-_¿Es acaso un sueño?-_ preguntó mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y tocaba su hermoso rostro a la vez que ella negaba ante su pregunta.

Sin más, acortaron la distancia con un beso. Un beso que trataba de transmitir todo lo que no habían podido decirse en todo ese tiempo. Un beso tierno que reflejaba su alegría pero poco a poco subía de intensidad y estaba lleno de la pasión de dos personas que jamás creyeron estar juntas de nuevo.

Los segundos que se separaban era para decirse lo mucho que se amaban mientras recuperaban el aliento para iniciar el beso una vez más. Shaoran tenía a sakura atrapada entre sus brazos pero los besos de la chica eran tan demandantes como los suyos así que optó por recostarla junto a él en el césped mientras recorría con sus manos la suave piel de los brazos de la chica.

_-Sakura… esto es un sueño-_

_-No lo es… ya no más sueños para nosotros-_ respondió mientras lo miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas cargados de anhelo por él y volvía a besarle nuevamente.

Los castaños estaban en su burbuja de besos y felicidad que no notaron la presencia de tres mujeres que habían llegado hacía unos pocos segundos.

Ieran tosió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shaoran los escuchará acto que funcionó ya que los castaños se separaron en segundos con sus rostros completamente rojos.

_-Xiaolang las demostraciones tan… apasionadas se deben dejar para lugares un poco más privados. ¿Acaso olvidaste que estaban en medio jardín?_\- exclamó la mujer con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos.

_-Madre… yo-_

_-Mi primo es un desconsiderado… entró a la habitación y nos ignoró a todas-_

_-Meiling es que yo… pensé que…-_

_-Li, me parece que pensaste lo peor pero ¿El señor Wei no te dijo que Sakura había despertado?-_

La esmeralda miraba con ternura al chico que balbuceaba completamente avergonzado por haber sido un terco y creer lo peor. Suavemente colocó sus manos sobre las de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla _-Sabía que volverías… mi querido Shaoran-_

La impresión del reencuentro había pasado un poco y Shaoran vio con detenimiento que Sakura había perdido peso, su piel estaba más pálida y bajo sus hermosos ojos habían unas pronunciadas ojeras.

_-Sakura… fui un imprudente… disculpa por…-_

_-Shaoran, no soy una muñeca de porcelana. Estoy débil pero bien, aunque después de tantas emociones... pues me gustaría volver a la casa y acostarme por un rato-_ exclamó con una débil sonrisa.

La esmeralda trató de ponerse en pie más sus piernas no parecían soportar bien su peso.

_-Sakura… deberías usar la silla de ruedas, para eso la ordenamos-_

Sakura se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de reproche a la amatista por el comentario ya que no quería preocupar a Shaoran aún más de lo que parecía ya estarlo.

En ese instante Shaoran notó que la magia a su alrededor era casi nula, incluso su madre, ahora que se detenía a observarla, se veía sumamente agotada.

_-Sakura… ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Hijo, me parece que sería mejor que llevemos a Sakura a descansar luego podemos empezar las explicaciones-_

Shaoran asintió mientras tomaba a Sakura y la cargaba hacia la mansión.

_-Shaoran… pero pero…-_

_-Pero nada… déjame estar a tu lado tanto como pueda-_ exclamó mientras le daba pequeños besos en la frente de la chica y se preocupaba aún más al sentir lo fría que estaba.

_-Sakura… esto aún no se ha acabado…¿verdad?-_

_-Si te soy sincera creo que el que lograrán volver ha puesto un panorama más positivo a las cosas más no quiero hablar déjame… déjame disfrutar del trayecto hasta la mansión-_ murmuró mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y le daba un ligero beso en el cuello para después cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

Al llegar a la mansión, fueron recibidos por Lan quien estaba caminando de un lado a otro por la sala principal.

_-Sakura… ¿ella está?-_

_-Está viva pero esta muy débil-_ murmuró Shaoran pero al ver que la esmeralda se despertaba le ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

Lan veía preocupado las condiciones en las que Sakura y todos los presentes se encontraban. Meiling, Tomoyo e incluso la señora Ieran se veían completamente exhaustas y por algún motivo no parecía ver al papá y el hermano de su mejor amiga. La voz de Sakura dándole la bienvenida lo logró sacar de sus pensamientos.

_-Sakura… lamentamos haber tardado tanto…-_

_-Lan… Perdóname-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Sólo perdóname-_ murmuró con sus ojos llorosos.

Suponiendo que la disculpa era similar a la que Shaoran le había dado mientras regresaban a Hong Kong, el chico se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de la joven mientras tomaba las delicadas y frías manos de la chica.

_-Tonta, eres mi mejor amiga… sin importar que pase siempre tendrás mi perdón. A menos claro que le prepares un pastel a Shaoran y no compartas conmigo_\- exclamó con un guiño

_-Si salimos de esto… prometo preparar todas las galletas que quieras-_ murmuró la joven mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por culpa del cansancio.

Lentamente el peliazul se reincorporó y miró a su mejor amigo quien estaba empezando a ponerse pálido.

_-Shaoran… ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-No sé… siento como si mi magia fuera drenada… Debe ser por el largo viaje-_

_-Hijo, me temo que no. Y ahora que han regresado no podemos perder tiempo necesitamos encontrar la respuesta en el otro diario de Adalius. Estamos en una carrera contra el tiempo-_

_... ... ... ... ... _

**Los chicos han logrado regresar con heridas muy profundas en sus corazones**

**Los castaños finalmente se han reecontrado... Pero el peligro aun esta presente... **

**Sera que si lo logran? Que encontraran en el diario de Adalius? **

**Quedan menos de 5 caps! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! **


	19. 18 Año nuevo

Capítulo 18 año nuevo

El salón principal de la mansión se hacía pequeño ante la desesperación del menor de los Li, sentía que salía de una carrera para entrar en otra. Sakura había despertado, pero seguía al borde de la muerte, y ahora le habían prohibido verla.

_-Si sigues caminando vas a hacerle un hueco a la alfombra-_

El ambarino suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón en el que estaba sentado Lan mientras sentía que se ahogaba. Aún no comprendía muchas cosas, todo lo que pasó en el otro mundo seguía siendo bizarro y lo que pasaba en su mundo tampoco lo lograba entender. Ieran se había ido con ambos diarios un par de horas atrás a casa de los padres de Meiling, a reunirse con la comitiva del concilio que había llegado hace unas horas desde Shanghai.

_-Lan, tu magia ¿no te sientes mal?- _

_-Estoy cansado, pero creo que es porque no tenemos ni 24 horas de haber estado al borde de la muerte_\- la voz del peliazul se quebró un poco y el ambarino se reprochó su imprudencia _-pero no sentí eso que dijiste al lado de Sakura-_

_-Madre no pudo explicarme nada, solo me prohibieron verla-_ el ambarino empuño sus manos en impotencia ante todo lo que pasaba _-¡Rayos! No entiendo nada-_

Tomoyo y Meiling hicieron su aparición por uno de los pasillos que daban al salón principal, habían ayudado a la castaña a comer y cambiarse de ropa.

_-¿Como esta?_\- preguntó el ambarino al verlas llegar mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo

_-Sigue débil, pero ha podido comer-_ _Shaoran pudo observar la mirada triste de la amatista, y el claro reflejo de cansancio en ambas chicas_

_-Lo siento-_ el castaño bajó la mirada _-debió ser muy difícil para ustedes, a la vez les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por ella-_

Ambas chicas se miraron y recordaron aquella conversación que habían tenido _-No te preocupes Li, sabes que Sakura también es importante para nosotras y solo queremos verla bien-_ Tomoyo intentó regalarle una sonrisa a pesar de su dolor. El ambarino suspiro y volvió a sentarse

_-Podrían… Explicarme ¿qué está pasando? ¿por que no puedo verla? -_

_-Pero debemos ir… -_

_-Por favor-_ interrumpió el ambarino a su prima. Las chicas suspiraron una vez más mientras se miraban _-creo que lo mejor es que vengan con nosotros… Ambos-_

Los cuatro subieron la escalinata de la mansión buscando las habitaciones, caminaron hasta encontrar una hermosa puerta de madera labrada, puerta del cuarto de huéspedes más grande de la residencia. A pesar de todo lo que los chicos habían pasado y visto, la imagen que los recibió al abrirse la puerta los dejó atónitos y confundidos.

_-Pero que…_ -

_-¿Que les paso?_\- preguntó el peliazul

Tomoyo entró a la habitación mientras hablaba con las hermanas del castaño. La habitación tenía dos camas, Shaoran entró a la instancia a paso lento solo para ver con horror cómo su suegro yacía en una de ellas, mientras la otra era ocupada por Eriol Hiragizawa. El ambarino quiso acercarse al padre de Sakura pero rápidamente pudo sentir como algo lo repelía y lo alejaba. Pudo observar por un momento un ligero campo de fuerza que lo distanciaba

_-Al fin regresas… Mocoso-_

La voz característica de Touya Kinomoto lo sacó de su asombro. El moreno se encontraba en una silla, al lado de la cama de Fujitaka, con un semblante cansado y ojeroso como todos en la casa. Siguió su vista terminando de detallar todo en la habitación. Pudo finalmente observar cómo en los sillones se encontraban los guardianes del Eriol en su forma falsa. Nakuru intentaba regalarle una sonrisa mientras veía a Suppy durmiendo entre las manos de la pelirroja.

_-Meiling… Quieres explicarme que rayos sucede-_ la voz de desespero del castaño resonó en la instancia, ganándose una mirada de odio de su cuñado, en eso cayó en cuenta que había olvidado algo importante

_-¡Los guardianes! ¿Yue y el peluche?_-

_-Calma Xiaolang, ven te explicaré_\- la pelinegro le hizo un ademán para sentarlo en un sofá mientras ella se sentaba a su lado tomando sus manos y armándose de valor para lo que tenía que contar.

_-Luego de que se fueron, la situación de Sakura comenzó a empeorar. Físicamente se deterioraba y mágicamente nadie entendía qué pasaba. El concilio estaba tan asustado que huyeron los malditos cobardes y me mandaron a llamar-_

-_¿Por que te llamaron?- _

_-Porque no tengo magia… Entre tus hermanas, Daidouji y yo los hemos atendido, somos las únicas que podemos-_ el ambarino agacho su cabeza, si el la había pasado mal, quizás ellos la habían pasado peor.

_-Sakura comenzó a tener explosiones mágicas repentinas. A pesar de los escudos de mi tía. Pensamos que lo iba a tirar todo al suelo-_ la de ojos carmesí suspiro _-tu suegro y Hiragizawa comenzaron a debilitarse y el inglés lo entendió todo. A manera de proteccion, sello a los guardianes y las cartas en el libro en caso que Sakura… En que caso que las cosas no salieran bien-_

_-A veces creo que sabe todo lo que va a pasar y aun asi no hace nada-_ el ambarino miro con reproche al joven inglés que yacía en la otra cama y era atendido por una de sus hermanas _-pero sigo sin entender ¿por que ellos? - _

_-Empezó con ellos-_ interrumpió la amatista uniéndose a la conversación junto con Lan _-tu madre nos explicó que el desbalance mágico de Sakura la había llevado a consumirse en ella misma y ahora se había convertido en un hoyo negro mágico… igual que una estrella explotando-_ finalizó la amatista

_-Por su relación mágica, todo linaje de Clow es afectado directamente. Y no hay mayores herederos de la magia de Clow que ellos dos-_ dijo señalando las camas la pelinegro _-pero luego el drenaje se fue expandiendo, mi tía y el hermano de Sakura están siendo drenados, y ahora tu Shaoran-_

_-Entonces, esto que siento, esa debilidad, este desconsuelo, es ¿Sakura?-_ ambas chicas asintieron con tristeza ante las palabras del castaño

_-¿Por que tienen esos campos sobre ellos?-_ el peliazul también se había sentido repelido de las camas.

_-Con las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado a Tía Ieran, logró invocar esa especie de escudos pues el drenado los consumía rápidamente. Eso ayudó a aminorar el proceso, que igual disminuyó cuando Sakura despertó-_

-_¿Hace cuánto despertó?_ \- preguntó el ambarino con voz quebrada. Todo lo que le contaban solo añadía más elementos bizarros a su ya poco normal experiencia

_-Hace como quince días… Cuando Sakura despertó, todo se volvió muy confuso-_

… … Flashback … …

_-Daidouji descansa un rato, te ves agotada, yo la cuido-_ la pelinegro veía como la amatista bostezaba un tanto adormilada. Ambas velaban el sueño de Sakura esa noche. La japonesa se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de agua mientras intentaba despabilarse un poco mas _-deberias estar en el balcón con tus primas, un poco de felicidad en la adversidad, no vendría mal-_ sonrió la amatista mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y tomaba su vaso. Afuera, se podía escuchar a lo lejos, lo fuegos artificiales que resonaban por toda la Bahía de Hong Kong, anunciando el cambio de año. La de ojos carmesí suspiro, en otras condiciones le hubiese encantado ver aquel espectáculo

_-Quizás… El otro año…_\- le devolvió la sonrisa _-¿como van los diseños?_ \- preguntó al ver como su amiga volvía su mirada a la labor que hacía en su tablet

_-Van bien, pero si quiero entrar a esa universidad debo tener un amplio portafolio-_

-_¿Francia entonces?-_

_-Es la mejor universidad-_ sonrió la amatista -_¿ya tienes pensado que hacer?_ \- la pelinegro bajó su mirada ante la pregunta, ser una Li tenia sus beneficios pero tambien tenia un precio _-te envidio… De buena manera, puedes perseguir tus sueños, en cambio, mi destino ya está trazado…_\- las palabras de la pelinegro le dieron un tirón en el corazón a la amatista, pero antes de poder reconfortarla pudieron escuchar como la respiración de Sakura se volvía extrañamente agitada. Ambas chica saltaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a la castaña. La chica derramaba algunas lágrimas mientras algunas heridas en sus brazos volvían a abrirse y manchar todo de nuevo con sangre. Tomoyo y Meiling se miraron con preocupación

_-Si es una nueva explosión mágica…_-

_-No sé si los demás la puedan resistir…. Ni sakura-_

_-¡Sakura!-_ exclamó con dolor la amatista

Repentinamente la castaña dejó de respirar mientras una tenue aura dorada la cobijaba, seguida de un aura rosada y negra. Todo sucedió muy rápido ante la mirada de las chicas, fueron segundos, y Sakura volvió a respirar normalmente. Tomoyo limpio un poco las heridas de la esmeralda mientras Meiling limpiaba un poco su sudor. Ambas aún sin saber qué había pasado, agradecían que las cosas no habían llegado a un extremo esta vez. Aun con un susto en sus corazones se disponían a regresar a sus asientos, cuando un ligero susurro las hizo sobresaltarse y suspirar

-Sha...o...ran...- pronunció la castaña con una voz casi imperceptible. La amatista corrió a su lado y tomó una de sus laceradas manos

_-Sakura… ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedes oirme?-_ un silencio sepulcral acompañó al ruego de la amatista, cuyos ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas involuntariamente hasta que sintió un suave agarre de las manos de la castaña. Pudo observar como con un terrible esfuerzo la castaña logró abrir sus ojos, completamente desconcertada

_-¿Sakura? - _

_-¿Tomoyo? -_

Tomoyo se abalanzó hacia su prima en un eufórico abrazo que solo desconcertó más a la castaña

_-Iré por mi tía-_ Meiling salió corriendo de la habitación en medio del shock de ver a la castaña hablando luego de tanto tiempo

_-Tomoyo, esa era ¿Meiling? ¿Donde estamos?-_ la castaña intentó moverse pero ninguna de sus extremidades reaccionó _-¿porque… No puedo moverme?_\- la amatista finalmente se separó dejando ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, acarició el rostro de la castaña, que a pesar de haber despertado seguía frío y pálido.

_-Sakura, estamos en la mansión Li, llevas un mes muy enferma-_ con un fuerte dolor en el pecho los recuerdos de la castaña volvieron de golpe, un golpe muy duro. Recordó que su vida estaba al borde del final

_-Tomoyo ¿dónde está mi familia? ¿Shaoran? -_ la amatista solo bajo la mirada, lo siguiente sería sumamente doloroso de saber.

… … fin del flashback… …

_-Sakura temía por tu vida y lloro todo un día al saber lo que sus poderes le hacían al señor Kinomoto y a Eriol-_ añadió la amatista _-le rogó a tu madre que la sacara de aquí, que la llevara lejos. Estoy segura que si hubiese podido caminar se hubiese escapado-_

_-Obviamente mi tía no la dejo, y pues aqui nos tienes-_

Las manos del castaño temblaban ante cada palabra relatada por las chicas, la impotencia que sentía era extrema y saber lo que Sakura sufría le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

_-Realmente, ha sido Sakura la que prohibió que la vieras_\- a lo lejos pero no ajeno a la plática, Touya acomodaba en el sillón el cuerpo de Nakuru, quien finalmente había caído al sueño eterno también _-nos lo ha prohibido a todos-_ el moreno le dio una mirada seria al castaño

Tanta información era un poco difícil de digerir y el castaño solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que su madre volviera pronto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Lan se levantó de repente mientras limpiaba una lágrima con disimulo

_-Hemos tardado demasiado en ese mundo, debo darle una disculpa a Sakura-_

_-Lan…-_

_-Me temo que tendrá que esperar joven Qiang-_ interrumpió Wei desde la entrada a la habitación _-La señora Li ha regresado y ha convocado una reunión en el estudio inmediatamente-_

… … … … …..

El estudio estaba en un silencio sepulcral. La preocupación generalizada se podía notar a simple vista en la faz de todos los presentes. Ieran entro a la instancia con algo de preocupación, y sin darle muchas largas comenzó a hablar.

_-El concilio ha hecho las comparaciones de ambos diarios. La información estaba muy encriptada, pero al menos han podido descifrar los datos que nos interesan-_ todos los presentes la miraban con ansiedad a lo que Ieran suspiro _-Para poder salvar el caos mágico dentro de Sakura, necesita un nuevo catalizador a manera de balance. Si no lo conseguimos, veremos morir a la hechicera mas poderosa de nuestro tiempo sin poder hacer nada-_

_-¡Madre! ¡Por favor!-_ el castaño se levantó desesperado mientras Ieran le contestaba con un ademán de su mano a señal de espera

_-La magia de Sakura y la de la forja deben sincronizarse por completo, asi Sakura podrá absorber ese poder y estabilizar sus chackras colapsados, creando un catalizador que le permita estabilizar todo-_ Ieran suspiró al ver la cara de confusión de los presentes _-Joven Qiang-_ expresó la matriarca mientras se dirigía al peliazul _-el proceso requerirá de su ayuda y su magia. Pero más aún, la parte vital de todo esto, es el catalizador del joven Adalius, la espada que cuelga de su cuello-_ la pelinegro señaló el cuello del joven _-¿Puede usted transformar la espada?_-

_-Lan… dime por favor que puedes transformar esa espada…-_

El peliazul sintió como todas las miradas caían sobre él a la vez. Tomó el dije y lo arranco para sostenerlo con su mano. Recordó las memorias que Aria le enseñó, recordó tenerla entre sus brazos y sentimientos de amor y tristeza lo embargaron al mismo tiempo. El chico tomó aire y sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento para lamentos _-nunca lo he intentado, pero haré lo posible-_ el peliazul dio un paso adelante y estiró su brazo, trajo a él las palabras del padre de Adalius y dejó correr toda su magia hacia la joya, un aura azul lo envolvía por completo.

_-Espada de la forja, tu que contienes mis poderes, los poderes de la oscuridad ¡revela tu verdadero poder! - _

Un destello azul cegó a todos por unos instantes, dando paso luego a un destello plateado, una hermosa espada de mango dorado y esmeraldas era sujetada por el peliazul quien respiraba con dificultad aun ante aquel despliegue mágico

_-Gracias… Aria…-_ susurró el chico

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Si se preguntaban que habia pasado con Fujitaka y los demas... Aquí la respuesta. **

**Dias oscuros que han pasado todos, sacrificios hechos y por hacer... Podrá Lan ayudar a Sakura? **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Nos dejan daber sus teorias!**

**Saludos**


	20. 19 Lluvia

Capítulo 19 Lluvia

El peso de la espada en manos de Lan era algo que se sentía irreal para el chico en ese momento. Sabía que su magia había avanzado desde que se despertó en aquella cama de hospital más nunca había logrado invocar el objeto que ahora tenía frente a él.

_"Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ella"_ pensó sintiendo de nuevo un dolor en su corazón. El recuerdo de Aria seguía muy fresco tanto en su memoria como su interior más sabía que debía dejar de lado su propio duelo y ayudar a su mejor amiga cuando todavía era posible.

_-Iré a hablar con Sakura. No hay tiempo que perder-_

Shaoran se acercó a su mejor amigo y le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación y agradecimiento.

_-Lan… gracias-_

El peliazul le dió una sonrisa ladeada para después retirarse de la reunión mientras rogaba que todas las esperanzas que tenían en él se cumplieran.

… … … … …

Sakura despertó al escuchar el golpeteo a su puerta. Seguía débil así que no podía leer el aura de la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta y esperaba que Shaoran no insistiera en verla, ya bastante doloroso le resultaba saber lo que su descontrol estaba causando como para arriesgarlo a él también.

_-Sakura… ¿Puedo pasar?-_

-_¿Lan…? no es seguro… no creo que… _-

_-Por favor. Mi magia no se ha visto afectada… Sakura… ¿Acaso no quieres hablar con tu viejo amigo Lan?_-

La chica sentía como sus ojos ardían al recordar todo lo que vivió en aquel lugar y lo que había causado en la vida del peliazul . Debía enfrentar sus preocupaciones no embotellarlas y hablar con Lan, ya fuera que recibiera buenas o malas noticias, era algo que debía hacer.

Después de que le indicará que podía pasar el chico abrió la puerta tímidamente. Había decidido mantener su característica sonrisa, no era el momento ni el lugar para preocuparla por su corazón roto.

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama y tenía una cálida sonrisa aunque sus ojos delataban su cansancio.

_-La señora Li ha logrado que los ancianos lograran descifrar parte del diario de Adalius. Sakura, hay esperanza de que logres recuperarte-_ exclamó mientra evitaba la mirada de la chica que se iluminaba con una repentina esperanza _-pero…-_

_-Pero…-_

El peliazul sólo suspiró y se sentó al lado de la castaña para empezar a relatarle todo lo que había conversado con la matriarca hace tan solo unos momentos. La mirada de Sakura pasó de esperanzada a preocupada al escuchar que parte del éxito recaía en su amigo.

_-Lan…-_

_-Se que dudas de mis capacidades Sakura… rayos hasta yo lo haría pero sé que puedo ayudarles… espero que…-_ decía pero Sakura lo Interrumpió con un gesto de alto.

_-Lan me preocupa el nivel de magia que debas usar… yo… no… no me lo perdonaría si algo más te llegara a pasar…-_ murmuró con la mirada hacia el suelo y lágrimas en sus ojos.

_-Ay Sakura-_ decía mientras colocaba su mano en el cabello de la castaña y la empezaba a despeinar _-dejen de disculparse, son mis mejores amigos. Pero si siguen con las disculpas deberé pedir disculpas también ya que tardamos mucho en regresar-_

_-¡No! Ustedes hicieron todo lo posible en volver… pero temo preguntar cuál fue el precio por conseguir ese diario-_

Ambos jóvenes se dejaron envolver por el silencio de la habitación que más allá de incómodo, resultaba reconfortante para ambos.

_-Sabes Sakura… la lluvia es una de mis cosas favoritas-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Es sencillo, la lluvia puede interpretarse de maneras diferentes dependiendo de quién sea el que lo analice-_

_-Un día de lluvia puede ser malo para muchos-_

_-Es correcto pero también es positivo para las plantas y los animales-_

_-Lan ¿Por qué me dices esto?_-

Lan simplemente la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a llegar lentamente al balcón de la habitación. Una vez ahí se separó de la chica y murmuró unas palabras. Sakura vio como repentinamente una suave lluvia empezaba a caer en el jardín que se divisaba desde el balcón. La esmeralda volvió a ver a su amigo quien la veía con una mirada de profunda tristeza pero con una suave sonrisa.

_-La lluvia trae desgracias. En una inundación es vista como un signo de destrucción y tristeza pero a su vez puede significar un nuevo ciclo. El agua logra llevarse todo lo malo para dar paso a nueva vida. Quizás te parezcan incoherencias pero…-_ decía mientras se detenía para respirar hondo y parpadear ante el ardor de sus ojos _-lo que has pasado, lo que Shaoran pasó y….y… lo que yo pasé también, por más malo que parezca…-_

_-Nos han llevado al punto que estamos hoy-_ terminó la joven con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Lan asintió acto seguido se colocó frente a la chica mientras extendía ambas manos hacia ella. La esmeralda entrelazo sus manos con las del chico y cerró sus ojos dejando que el sonido de la lluvia y el silencio del lugar la envolviera.

Lan procedió a cerrar sus ojos también para dejarse envolver en el ambiente que se había creado. Sin decirlo directamente ambos habían comprendido que la alegría no sincronizaría su magia, si no todo el sufrimiento y dolor que habían pasado. Esos sentimientos estaban ahí más presentes que nunca y sabían que no debían embotellarlos, si no enfrentarlos.

El círculo mágico de la estrella apareció bajo los pies de los chicos. La espada que anteriormente pertenecía a Adalius se encontraba a un lado de ellos pero un aura dorada con matices rosados la empezaba a rodear haciéndola levitar suavemente hacia los jóvenes.

Las respiraciones de ambos habían logrado sincronizarse al igual que sus mentes. Repentinamente por la mente del peliazul una serie de imágenes de un lugar oscuro empezaron a aparecer. Al chico le tomó un momento comprender que aquello que veía no eran sus memorias si no las de Sakura. Todos los eventos que la chica había pasado en ese extraño y tétrico lugar se mostraban ante él como una especie de película de terror.

El chico sentía como su corazón se contraía de angustia e impotencia al sentir la desolación que su amiga había sufrido. Mientras ellos estaban a kilómetros de distancia lidiando con su propia aventura para encontrar el diario, Sakura estaba pasando su propia batalla también.

Sakura por su parte veía también las memorias de Lan, su corazón dolía al ver el dolor que todo esto había causando en sus amigos y especialmente en Shaoran. Las imágenes del viaje y toda la travesía para llegar a ese mundo pasaban rápidamente ante ella pero al llegar a lo que parecía ser un baile una ola de sentimientos la golpeó. Sakura entendió que esa chica había significado mucho para su mejor amigo y después, sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, vio la batalla ante aquel que era igual a su prometido y el terrible desenlace.

Las emociones y recuerdos compartidos los abrumaban pero por mas doloroso que era ver el sufrimiento del otro decidieron seguir adelante. En un acuerdo silencioso estrecharon sus manos con más fuerza mientras el círculo mágico a sus pies brillaba aún más.

Sakura sentía como su magia volvía a fluir, lentamente, similar a una corriente de agua que ha logrado eliminar la barrera que le impedía seguir su rumbo, su destino. El cansancio y la debilidad se desvanecían poco a poco haciéndola recuperar parte de su vitalidad.

Lan por su parte sentía ese legado mágico fluir a su alrededor, no le pertenecía del todo, pero lo había elegido como su sucesor. Por primera vez desde que salieron de ese mundo se permitió llorar y dejar que las lágrimas salieran, así como todas las emociones que aún le costaba asimilar.

El ambiente se volvió completamente mágico, sus auras mágicas estaban creando hermosas figuras que pasaban de flores de cerezos a hermosas flores de loto, tonos azules, dorados y rosas se esparcían desde el balcón hacia el jardín y la habitación, los colores se mezclaban y fluctuaban entre sí, como si de un hermoso espectáculo de aurora boreal se tratara

Una figura rectangular que irradiaba una luz blanca se había formado entre los chicos haciéndolos abrir sus ojos al mismo tiempo. El espectáculo ante ellos los dejó impresionados y encontrando sus miradas, se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa.

_-Sakura, lograremos salir de esto…-_

_-Y nada de lo que pasamos será en vano-_ completo la chica.

En ese instante, la esmeralda que se encontraba en el mango de la espada empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que el objeto rectangular empezaba a absorber el aura dorada y rosa que los rodeaba hacía un momento. Acto seguido, una explosión de luz invadió todo el balcón y al volver a abrir los ojos ambos notaron que el lugar estaba lleno de claveles que inundaban con su suave fragancia.

Sakura tomó en sus manos aquel objeto rectangular que se había creado frente a ella. Al verla detenidamente lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba el objeto a su pecho.

_-¿Sakura?-_ murmuró Lan un tanto débil pero abrumado ante lo que había pasado.

La chica solo sonrió mientras le mostraba aquel objeto _-Es una carta. Es la carta The Miracle-_ susurró.

Lan la tomó en sus manos y miró con asombro como la carta era un tanto diferente a las que Sakura tenía. Sus bordes internos eran azules mientras que los externos buscaban una tonalidad dorada. La imagen era la de una hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado. Sorprendido notó como los ojos de la hermosa mujer parecían verlo con aquellas orbes esmeraldas iguales a las de Sakura, para después cerrar sus párpados y quedar con un rostro lleno de paz y amor que reflejaba la energía que la carta emitía.

_-Esto quiere decir que… ¿Lo logramos?-_

_-Si… lo hemos logrado-_ exclamó la joven mientras volvía a abrazar aquella nueva carta. Lan finalmente pudo sonreír con paz y alivio, podía ver como Sakura resplandecía aún con lo que acababa de pasar y su rostro reflejaba una paz, la misma que la mujer de la carta

_-Me alegro mucho… De haberte podido ayudar…_ \- el estruendo de la espada chocando contra el suelo sacó a sakura de sus pensamientos mientras veía como Lan se desvanecía producto del cansancio. La castaña apenas y pudo sostenerlo, pero el peso del chico la obligó a arrodillarse _-Gracias Lan-_

-_¿Sakura?-_ la castaña volteo hacia la habitación al oír su nombre desde la puerta, unos ojos ambarinos la inspeccionaban con temor

_-Lo logramos, Shaoran-_ esbozo la castaña con una sonrisa, intentando transmitirle paz a su prometido. Shaoran corrió hacia el balcón y se hinco a su lado, acarició la mejilla de la castaña mientras veía poco a poco desaparecer el espectáculo de colores que había a su alrededor. Su mirada ambarina se tornó en preocupación al ver al chico peliazul inconsciente

_-Solo duerme, no te preocupes, ayudame a levantarlo-_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

**Un nuevo catalizador ha sido creado y la esperanza regresa a nuestros protagonistas! Quieren saber como es "the miracle"? Pasen por la pagina de facebook :) **

**NNos queda solo un cap y un epílogo. Muchas gracias ppr habernos seguido hasta aquí, agradecemos todo el apoyo y sus comentarios. **

**Atentos a la publicación del viernes, daremos una noticia importante O.O**

**Saludos!**


	21. 20 Hoyo blanco

Capítulo 20 Hoyo blanco

El canto de las aves había logrado que Sakura empezará a despertar lentamente. La chica se empezó remover entre sus sábanas disfrutando la cálida temperatura de las mismas y lo bien que se sentía después de haber dormido sin tener ninguna interrupción. En ese momento los recuerdos de la creación de la carta y los eventos anteriores volvieron a ella, procedió a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada color avellana de su padre.

_-¿Papá?¿ Es un sueño?-_

-El hombre sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la chica _-No lo es hija. Ya estoy bien y por lo que veo tu también-_

Con lágrimas en los ojos se reincorporó para darle un abrazo a su padre. Lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al saber que uno de sus seres más amados estaba bien y ahí con ella.

_-Monstruo, deja de llorar. Vas a empapar toda la camisa de papá con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo-_

_-¡Hermano!-_ exclamó al ver a Touya sentado a pocos metros de ella y Fujitaka.

_-Touya, no molestes a Sakura-_

_-No la molesto papá sólo le digo la verdad de sus lágrimas de cocodrilo-_ exclamó mientras se acercaba y atrapaba a la chica en un abrazo _-No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera Sakura… por un momento pensé que te perdería y yo no… jamás me lo perdonaría-_ dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que su hermana escuchara.

Sakura sólo se limitó a abrazar a su hermano con más fuerza mientras asentía levemente. Al romper el abrazo se percató que la luz que entraba por su ventana correspondía a atardecer.

_-Papá… yo… ¿Dónde está Shaoran, Lan y todos los demás? Recuerdo que Lan se quedó dormido pero…-_

_-No recuerdas nada mas porque tambien te dormiste monstruo-_ la cara de la castaña era de total asombro porque tampoco recordaba haberse sentido cansada

_-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-_ la chica se alarmó de haber preocupado a todos de nuevo. Fujitaka solo le devolvió una amable sonrisa

_-No te alarmes hija, ha sido solo un día. Ademas la señora Li nos aseguró que nada malo pasaba-_ la chica suspiro y una sonrisa volvió a su rostro _-cambiate y baja a comer algo-_ Fujitaka se levantó acompañado de Touya mientras Sakura les ofrecía una expresión de duda

_-Debemos regresar a casa y también reportarnos hija, la señora Ieran nos ayudó mucho pero debemos retomar nuestras labores_\- la chica asintió con una sonrisa mientras su padre y su hermano la abrazaban, a veces le costaba interiorizar el mes y medio que había pasado desde el día en que colapsó.

_-El joven Qiang despertó hoy temprano, me dijo que le escribieras cuando despertaras-_

_-Gracias Papá-_

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación y la castaña procedió a cambiarse. Luego busco su celular en la mesa de noche.

"_¡Hola Lan!"_

"_¡Sakura! ¡Despertaste! Voy para allá"_

Con una sensación de alivio y felicidad, la castaña bajó hasta el comedor donde un atento Wei le ofreció algo de comer mientras le informaba el paradero de cierto castaño. Apenas terminó de comer se dirigió al cuarto de entrenamiento donde su prometido se encontraba. Con suma cautela entró al recinto, para no desconcentrar al chico, quien con espada en mano y realizando algunos movimientos de entrenamiento, no se percató de la recién llegada. Sakura se quedó contemplando por un rato al castaño, en algún momento creyó que no lo vería de nuevo, y tenerlo ahí enfrente, entrenando, con su cabello castaño rebelde le daba calidez a su corazón. El ambarino terminó su entrenamiento y guardo su espada en su mano ajeno a quien le observaba.

_-Se ve usted en plena forma, Joven Li-_ bromeó Sakura con confianza y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba al chico. Shaoran, claramente asustado, volteo para encontrarse con aquella mirada esmeralda que lo miraba con gracia

_-¡Sakura!-_ la distancia entre ambos se acortó rápidamente mientras el castaño abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su prometida. Disfrutaron plenamente el contacto, y el sentirse en los brazos de su persona más importante, finalmente podían dejar ir la preocupación y la ansiedad que habían pasado el último mes y medio y llenarse de paz y tranquilidad.

_-¿Te sientes mejor? Te desvaneciste en mis brazos ayer- _separados del abrazo el ambarino analizaba con la mirada a la esmeralda

_-Realmente no recuerdo haberme sentido cansada, pero sí, estoy mejor. Espero no haberte preocupado de nuevo_-

El castaño acarició la mejilla de la muchacha y la atrajo contra su pecho mientras besaba sus cabellos

_-Me asusté por un momento, pero madre me aseguro que todo estaba bien-_

_-¿como esta tu madre?-_

_-Esta bien, el efecto fue casi instantáneo, y los demás fueron despertando y recuperándose-_

_-¡Oh! Lo olvide por completo ¡Eriol!_\- el ambarino se tenso ante la mención del inglés y se separó un poco de la castaña evitando su mirada

_-Hiragizawa se fue apenas despertó. Solo dejo a los guardianes por si algún remanente de su magia es necesaria o si los ocupas de nuevo de baterías-_

_-Eso es extraño…-_

_-Quizás es mi culpa-_ el ambarino suspiró _-no le dí una bienvenida digna cuando llegó… Pero es que ese tipo… Siempre siento que sabe más de lo que dice y pues yo… - _

_-Shhh… Tranquilo-_ la esmeralda acarició la mejilla del ambarino haciéndolo sonrojar inmediatamente _-estabas preocupado por mi… Le Escribiré para agradecerle-_ ambos volvieron a acercarse y mirarse profundamente a los ojos. Con el palpitar de sus corazones descontrolado la castaña se acerco aun mas al chico hasta que sus alientos se mezclaran haciendo que el corazón del castaño estuviera al borde del colapso

_-Gracias Shaoran, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi_\- Sakura acortó finalmente el poco espacio entre sus labios y beso a un ambarino sorprendido que no dudo en corresponder el beso de inmediato mientras estrechaba aquel abrazo que los hacía sentir tan bien. El castaño profundizó aún más el beso cuya acción fue correspondida sin titubear por la castaña pero la falta de aire los obligó a separarse

_-Te amo Sakura-_ el ambarino unió su frente con la de su prometida

_-Te amo lobito-_

_-Yo los amo también-_ una voz reconocida por los castaños provenía de la puerta acompañada de un risa, haciendo suspirar al ambarino y reír a la castaña

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -_

_-Lo suficiente para saber que no deberían quedarse más tiempo solos-_

_-¡Lan!_\- replicaron ambos castaños al unísono sonrojado a lo que el peliazul solo rio

_-Vamos, nos llaman. Tu madre, Meiling y Tomoyo acaban de llegar-_

… … … …. … … … …. … ..

La noche ya había caído y todos los presentes habían disfrutado de una cena muy amena. Tomoyo y Meiling finalmente dormían con tranquilidad, Fujitaka y Touya habian regresado a sus aposentos, con una clara amenaza por parte de Touya al ambarino de no propasarse con su hermana. Ieran también aprovechaba la ocasión para descansar, sin embargo Sakura había decidido hacer una última cosa dentro de sus pendientes

_-Sakura ¿estas segura que no quieres esperar un tiempo? Apenas ayer te recuperaste-_

_-Me siento bien Shaoran, de verdad-_

_-Recuerda que también nos tienes a nosotros-_ hablo Rubymoon con Suppy en su hombro mientras Sakura asentía

_-Está bien-_ aceptó el castaño

Sakura colocó el libro sellado de las cartas Sakura sobre el escritorio del estudio. Tomó la carta The Miracle y la colocó encima del libro. Sakura suspiró y comenzó a canalizar su magia mientras posaba la palma de la mano sobre la carta y cerraba sus ojos. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, tanto carta como libro comenzaron a brillar y destellar. Era abrumador aquel nivel de magia.

_-¡Libérate!-_

El libro se abrió violentamente mientras seguía destellando, las cartas salieron del mismo en un desfile de destellos mientras rodeaban a su dueña en una clara expresion de alegria. Un destello más apareció y una pequeña figura amarilla comenzó a materializarse

_-¡Sakurita!-_

_-Kero-_ dueña y guardián se fundieron en un abrazo mientras ambos derramaban lágrimas de emoción. Un flujo mágico continuó saliendo del libro mientras un ser alado iba tomando forma.

_-Yue…-_ El guardián de la luna con su característica mirada fría no respondió nada y simplemente caminó hasta su dueña, agachándose para atraparla en un profundo abrazo

_-Estás bien, ama-_

…. … … … …

Ambos castaños miraban el jardín de la mansión, mientras el silencio era su principal compañía. Disfrutaban ese silencio al lado de su persona más importante, sabiendo que vivía, y que esto no era un sueño, como esos sueños que los atormentaron hace ya más de dos meses. Ambos acariciaban sus manos mutuamente mientras la castaña decidió arrecostarse en el hombro de su prometido mientras veían el atardecer

_-Sakura-_

_-Dime-_

_-Crees... Que la persona a la que le entregaste el báculo y la persona a quien me enfrente en ese mundo ¿estén relacionadas? Eran iguales a nosotros-_ la chica meditó por un momento, de repente muchas cosas cambiaban y sentía a veces que realmente no sabía nada de nada

_-Quizás Shaoran, no lo sé, lo único que me queda claro es que desconocemos demasiado del mundo y de la magia aun-_

_-Concuerdo con eso-_ el ambarino la estrechó más s a su cuerpo

_-Shaoran… siento que… Muchas cosas están por venir… Que esto apenas comienza-_

_-Siento lo mismo-_

… … … … … …

**Y con esto hemos acabado "los poderes de la estrella" faltando solo un pequeño epílogo**

**Muchas gracias! Por habernos leido, reido y llorado con nosotras. Agradecemos todos sus review y a los que nos leen desde las sombras tambien. Gracias de nuevo! **

**Anunciamos que dariamos una noticias... Suspenso... Jaja**

**Tendremos una tercera entrega de esta saga! Llevamos un 30% escrito y sera la continuacion de LPDLE**

**Asi que esten atentos, se viene "los poderes de la luna" (LPDLL) **

**Nos despedimos por el momento! **

**Un abrazo! **


	22. Epílogo

El castaño caminaba con paciencia hacia el estudio de la mansión. Le habían comunicado que su madre lo había convocado apenas llegara de clases. Lan y Sakura lo habían acompañado pero se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento. Si bien Shaoran se sentía algo liberado de las garras de los ancianos tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con las exigencias hacia su mejor amigo y su prometida. Con varios pensamientos en su cabeza llegó hasta el estudio y toco la puerta un par de veces para oír a su madre permitirle la entrada

_-Madre-_ el ambarino realizó la correspondiente reverencia. Su madre le sonrió, lo que tomó por sorpresa al chico. La dama le indicó que tomara asiento a lo que su hijo procedió

_-¿Como van las clases?_ \- la matriarca se levantó hacia su hijo con dos cartas en sus manos. El chico la miró con suspicacia

_-Todo va bien madre, aunque dudo que me llamara para eso-_

_-Es tu último año, debo asegurar que todo marche bien-_ expresó con sonrisa mientras le extendía ambas cartas. El chico las tomó con duda y ante la mirada de aprobación de su madre comenzó a examinarlas y leerlas. Para su sorpresa ambas estaban en inglés.

_-Familia Bernardini y Familia Blitz-_ comentó el castaño una vez terminó de leer ambas _-¿aliados?-_

_-La misión tuya y del joven Qiang ha llegado a ser noticia en el concilio de occidente. Estas familias están agradecidas. Han ayudado a cerrar episodios dolorosos en sus linajes. Fue duro para los Bernardini no saber qué había pasado con Aria y los Blitz pues, nunca supieron de Adalius, y era como un hijo para su tutor-_ el castaño meditó un poco las palabras de su madre

_-Entiendo el agradecimiento pero ¿aliados no es una palabra muy fuerte?_ -

_-Los clanes o familias siempre han buscado alianzas con otros a manera de protección o poder. Lo más común era hacerlo mediante matrimonio-_ el castaño frunció el ceño como acto reflejo _-en este caso debemos agradecer que nos ofrecen su alianza solo con el poder de la información-_

_-¿Necesitamos aliados madre? -_

_-Xiaolang-_ Ieran se acercó y revolvió un poco los cabellos de su hijo _-pronto seras el lider del clan Li, cargaras con todo el linaje de tu familia en tus hombros y tienes bajo tu cuidado las cartas mágicas más poderosas que hayan existido. Créeme que cualquier alianza es más que bienvenida. Los enemigos están a la vuelta de la esquina-_

… … … … … … … …

_-Es un gusto volver a verla señorita. Por favor pase, el concilio de occidente le está esperando-_

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, la chica entró con paso firme al recinto. Sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Estaba nerviosa no lo podía negar pero sabía que su presencia en ese lugar era de suma importancia.

Uno de los mayordomos al verla llegar se apresuró para abrirle la puerta.

_-Le esperan adentro señorita-_

_-Gracias-_

Al ingresar la tenue luz de la habitación le hizo aligerar su paso y aumentar la sensación de nerviosismo pero después de parpadear un par de veces y respirar profundamente volvió a reflejar calma y seguridad.

_-Muchas gracias por venir señorita. ¿Le ha dado su padre información de su visita aquí el día de hoy?-_

_-Padre me ha indicado lo básico por medio de cartas, más si ha recalcado que es de suma importancia mi presencia ante ustedes el día de hoy-_

_-No queremos que tenga aires de grandeza-_ exclamó el líder mientras la acallaba con un gesto de su mano.

La joven pretendió no inmutarse ante la interrupción. Con una sonrisa y un sutil movimiento hizo hacia atrás su larga cabellera dejando a los miembros más jóvenes del concilio deslumbrados por un momento. _-Entiendo que todos somos reemplazables… hasta usted lo es su señoría pero el objetivo de esta misión no es alguien que confíe fácilmente en los demás eso lo saben muy bien. Sería complejo enviar a alguien más y obtener el mismo éxito- _

El hombre frunció el ceño ante la impertinencia de la joven. Habían contemplado múltiples opciones pero el éxito del plan se resumía en que el objetivo confiara en la persona enviada por ellos. Desgraciadamente la joven frente a él no era solamente la hechicera más prometedora de esa parte del continente si no alguien cercana al objetivo.

_-Se le indicará cómo proceder una vez que llegue a su destino. Por ahora es todo lo que necesitamos de usted. Puede retirarse ya que tiene un vuelo a Hong Kong que tomar-_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Una vez mas ¡ Muchas gracias! **

**El apoyo en redes sociales y con sus review nos empuja a continuar. De verdad esperamos que nuestras locuras e historias les agraden y les entretenga, a veces se rie a veces se llora... Es parte de todo jeje xD**

**Estamos con varios proyectos y varias sorpresas. La tercera parte de esta saga sigue en escritura. Atentos al facebook por mas noticias. **

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto! **


	23. Bonus

Cliché

Esa era quizás la palabra que venía a la mente de Lan cada que analizaba la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. Pero por más que el peliazul se reprochaba por su actuar, entendía que su corazón y su mente le rogaban por permanecer así un tiempo más.

Con movimientos lentos, trato de correr un poco las persianas de su habitación pero la luz lo cegó al momento prefiriendo permanecer en la penumbra. El suave sonido de la música inundaba el lugar y abrumaba sus sentidos y su sangrante corazón.

—Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you —tarareaba mientras las lágrimas que tanto odiaba volvían a aparecer.

Dejó que la canción continuará mientras revisaba la lista de reproducción que había creado no hacía mucho. Nunca le había gustado ese estilo de música pero ahora su mente y corazón parecían reclamar escuchar sólo eso. La letra de las canciones parecían reflejar todo lo que sentía y sin saber si eso aplicaba para su situación se dejaba llevar en todo lo que fue o pudo ser.

—Maldita sea odio todo esto… ¿Por qué debe doler tanto? Estúpido corazón nadie te mandó a sentir eso. Nadie lo hizo pero igual caíste como una hormiga a la miel. ¿Y ahora? Ella está… con la persona que más amaba mientras yo estoy viendo todo el catálogo de películas depresivas que hay en Internet —se decía.

Llevaba encerrado un total de cuatro días. Por fortuna cuando regresó sus padres no parecían tan preocupados. Tal parecía que los Li habían usado algún hechizo pero agradecía que ellos creyeran que había tenido unas grandiosas vacaciones. Afortunadamente un par de días después sus padres le comunicaron que debían salir de la ciudad por trabajo. Se despidió asegurando que todo estaría bien y acto seguido paso por la primera dulcería para comprar cantidades épicas de chocolate y helado para confinarse con sus sentimientos.

Sakura y Shaoran lo habían llamado hasta el cansancio pero Lan no sentía ánimos de ver a nadie. Su miseria era solo de él y no quería fingir estar bien. No en ese momento.

El mar de pensamientos en los que el peliazul se encontraba fueron interrumpidos al percatarse que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Pero que demo…! —trató de decir pero Shaoran apareció repentinamente por la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Rompiste el picaporte? ¡Shaoran qué diablos! —gritó mientras su amigo abría las persianas por completo y dejaba entrar la brillante luz de la mañana.

—Suficiente. Sakura me obligó a darte unos días de espacio. Lo intenté, he sido paciente, me has dejado en visto en los últimos cien mensajes que te he enviado y no has contestado mis llamadas. Se acabó.

—Si te das cuenta que suenas como una novia paranoica ¿verdad? Además déjame sólo no quiero estar con nadie en este momento —reclamó mientras se volvía a acostar y cubría su rostro con una de las sábanas.

—Lan…

—Déjame Li…

—Lan… tu tono de reproche no va a servir

—Lárgate

—No —exclamó mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama de su amigo y sacaba un libro para leer.

Lan solamente se limitó a voltearse al lado contrario y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que las persianas se cerrarán por completo a excepción de una pequeña parte que permitía entrar algo de luz para que Shaoran siguiera leyendo.

El ambarino solo suspiró mientras proseguía su lectura. No podía entender exactamente lo que su amigo estaba pasando así que trató de buscar en Internet cómo ayudar a un amigo con el corazón roto. Desgraciadamente la primera técnica no había funcionado como esperaba así que sólo le quedaba ser paciente y esperar que Lan entendiera que solo quería apoyarlo.

Pasado un par de horas, el sonido de varios envoltorios despertó a Lan. Con pesadez se giró para encontrarse con su mejor amigo usurpando su reserva de chocolates.

—¡Mis chocolates!

—Perdón, perdón… yo no pude evitarlo. Estaba aburrido y tenía un poco de hambre y los vi y pues…

—¡Te los comiste todos! ¡Eran dos cajas enteras! ¡no le quites sus dulces a alguien que está pasando por un desamor! ¡Es una regla universal

—¿De donde sacaste eso?

—Lo acabo de inventar —exclamó mientras volvía a reproducir una de las canciones que lograban hacerlo sentir más miserable.

—Lan…

—No quiero hablar. No quiero sentir. No quiero… ya no quiero sentirme así…

—¿Sabes qué? Pediré una pizza, más chocolates y helado. Luego veremos una película, la más triste que conozco y siempre logra hacer llorar a mi madre y me quedaré aquí hasta que decidas volver al mundo real por cuenta propia.

—¿Por qué...harías todo eso?

—Sabes que para ser el segundo mejor de la clase eres un idiota

—Si mal no recuerdo yo era el primero en la tabla general de calificaciones.

—Cómo sea, Lan eres mi mejor amigo. Sí debo admitirlo… eres mi único amigo y desde que nos conocemos siempre me has apoyado. La mayoría de las veces soy pésimo para expresar empatía

—Una piedra tiene más sentimientos aja… sigue

—Idiota… lo que quiero decir es que… planeo apoyarte hasta que salgas adelante.

Lan solo le dedicó una sonrisa al ambarino. En ese momento recibió un mensaje de Sakura. Lo abrió y sonrió aún más con lo que decía.

[La lluvia trae desgracias pero también da paso a un nuevo comienzo.

Cuando se cansen de comer porquerías, avísame para invitarlos a comer]

—Shaoran

—Si

—Gracias…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sorpresa! Cerrando finalmente lpdle con esta historia bonus en honor a Lancito que esta cumpliendo años! **

**Es el segundo año que lancito cumple "en vivo" para compartir con todos los lectores. Agradecemos sus muestras de cariño para con nuestros OC.**

**Muchas gracias! **


End file.
